Storms Upon the Heart
by LunaV-chan
Summary: Because of a bond of friendship between two kings before one of their deaths, the life of the Princess of Fellotinhan was set out before her...her bethrothal to the Prince of Hershim was final, even after many years of war.
1. Prologue

Storms Upon the Heart  
-------------------------

Prologue  
----------

In the lands of Fellotinhan, there was much discontent. The country had been at war with the land of Hershim for many long, gruesome years. There seemed to be no end to the constant warring of the countries. At all times, there were attacks and battles between the two upon the borders of each country.

The vast country of Fellotinhan was under the rule of the Queen Melodine, who was quickly losing strength by the day. Her weak frailness was becoming evident to everyone around her. The rumors flew that soon the queen would pass into the void of the gods to join her late husband, the great King Corrion.

Years before, when the king still had been in rule of Fellotinhan, there had been peace between Fellotinhan and Hershim. The two countries were the strongest of allies. But upon the arrival of his unexpected death, caused by a plague in the winter, the two countries began war. The young daughter of Corrion, Serenity, had been promised and betrothed to the King of Hershim's son, before Corrion's death. It had been the last agreement the king of Fellotinhan and his closest friend, King Dermius, had agreed to before his unexpected illness.

When Queen Melodine heard of this agreement set upon her daughter, she vowed that she would see Hershim fall before her daughter would dare become the queen of such a land. Through the years of peace with Hershim, Melodine had despised and resented King Dermius, for he had refused to marry her in the earlier years of her courtships.

The words of Melodine were sent to that of King Dermius, and soon a council was called between the lands of Fellotinhan and Hershim. Dermius demanded that even in her young years, Serenity be sent to Hershim, where she would have the proper raising of a future Hershim queen. Queen Melodine refused profusely, stating that her daughter would not ever set foot upon the ground of Hershim.

These words angered Dermius to the point that he declared war upon Fellotinhan, stating that war would not end unless Serenity married his son.

Melodine sent out the armies of Fellotinhan to protect their lands and soon battles were taking place upon the border lands of Fellotinhan.

War raged for over ten years, and on the day of Serenity's seventeenth birthday, Dermius asked for a peaceful council with Melodine. She agreed.

He stated that Serenity was of age for marriage, and if the young girl would agree to marriage and alliance of their countries once more, that all war would cease and peace could be upon them once again.

Melodine was stubborn in giving her daughter's hand to a Hershim, however, and refused.

It was then that the eldest son of Corrion, Motoki, decided it time to settle the war. He sat in the council and took back his mother's refusal. He stated that both Hershim and Fellotinhan had been suffering for years, all because of an unfulfilled agreement. With a fierce place of mind and a devotion to his father's wishes, the future king of Fellotinhan made agreements with King Dermius. Dermius agreed to the arrangements.

Serenity, his beloved little sister, would wed the son of King Dermius, Prince Endymion, on the death of King Dermius.

Motoki argued that Hershim would be able to proceed on after Dermius's death with the new king and his betrothed wife.

Melodine was displeased that her daughter was to marry Endymion, but at the fierce voice of Motoki's reasoning, agreed.

Peace came upon the countries again.

Melodine soon after became sickly and weak, and it was decided that Motoki would have to take his rightful place as king of Fellotinhan as soon as possible, as the queen was no longer fit to rule.

The problem arose that Motoki was without a queen, and it was unfit for the prince to take his place upon the throne unwed. Motoki, like his father, took great heed to the words of Dermius and the prince Endymion, and called for a council between them.

Dermius granted the betrothal of Motoki to his young daughter Makato, in exchange for an earlier wedding of Prince Endymion to Princess Serenity.

With a rueful heart and thoughts upon his sister, Motoki saw no other way…he agreed, stating to his good friend Endymion that he must care for Serenity with his life. Endymion embraced Motoki in encouragement, telling Motoki that he must care for Makato with his life as well.

Dermius saw the good friendship between the sons of Fellotinhan and Hershim and decided the weddings of the sons and daughters were of the greatest interest to both countries.

The wedding of Serenity and Endymion was set to be in two months time after the council.

It is now that we begin the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Lands of Hershim**_

King Dermius  
Queen Cassandra  
Prince Endymion  
Princess Makato  
Generals Kunzite, Nephrite, Jaedite, and Zoicite –sole guardians of the prince Endymion and his closest friends.

_**The Lands of Fellotinhan**_

King Corrion (deceased)  
Queen Melodine  
Prince Motoki  
Princess Serenity  
Lady Minako—orphaned niece of king and queen, cousin to Motoki and Serenity  
Lady Rei—friend to Serenity and Minako…and to Makato.  
Lady Ami—friend to Serenity and Minako, also a high doctor in Fellotinhan


	2. Chapter One

Storms Upon the Heart  
----------------------------

Chapter One  
--------------

The storm outside the palace walls seemed to have no end. As Princess Serenity looked out upon the dark landscape, a sigh escaped from her lips. She turned away from the window and ran a hairbrush through her long blonde tresses of hair.

"Rain, rain, cease this way…do not return any day…" She murmured, falling down against her bed. Her long, white nightgown fluttered softly around her as she fell, and she sighed, burying her face in a pink, silken pillow. "I despise storms." She muttered against it.

The large oak door to her chambers opened and a tall, blonde haired man in a regal, dark red uniform entered. He grinned at her meek form lying huddled on the bed. "Serenity…"

She sprang up and turned to him. "Motoki, what on earth are you doing? Don't you know that it's immoral to go running into the bedroom of a lady?"

He laughed. "I don't prefer to call my sister a lady. Though, you have become such as one…" He sat down on the bed beside her, kissing her forehead tenderly. "Sweet little one, you'll never change, will you? Still terrified of the storms…"

"I hate them…" Serenity mumbled, hugging her brother close. "Big brothers are supposed to protect their baby sisters, and keep the storms from coming…"

Motoki's blue eyes twinkled with merriment. "Big brothers don't control the weather, little one. You'll have to take that up with the gods." He kissed her forehead once more. "I came up to tell you that you have to attend breakfast tomorrow morning. Mother requests your presence. She says it is an order." He grinned down boyishly at her. "No hiding in the gardens tomorrow, little one."

Serenity sighed deeply. "Motoki, is it about…?"

"Yes."

Tears sprang into her crystal eyes. The tears made her eyes shine, giving her face an ethereal look. "I don't…I do not wish…to…"

He ran a tender hand through her shimmering hair. "I'm sorry, Serenity. But the agreements were set…and you knew that it was coming."

The tears gently began to weave their way down her face, and she stood and made her way to look out the window once more. "The gods must sense my fear and they mock it…that is why the storms have come." She murmured, placing her small, delicate hand against the window.

Motoki stood, remaining beside the bed. "I will see you happy again, little sister. I'll find a way, I promise you…your life will not end because of this, my little one…it is just going to be a part of it…"

Serenity turned her large tear filled sapphire eyes upon her brother. "I despise the fates."

He sighed miserably. "Whether you despise yours or not, it is…it is, unfortunately, your fate. It must be done…if you don't, the entire kingdom could easily…" He closed his eyes in pain and covered them with the palm of his hand.

She ran up to him and embraced him tightly, burying her face against his shoulder, standing on her tiptoes. "I know…I've…begrudgingly…accepted it." She smiled very brightly up at him. "I'll save the kingdom for you, big brother. You're going to be a great king."

He smiled weakly down on her. "I wish there was another way…I don't want to send you…" His voice became choked.

She nodded numbly. "Mother has prayed to the gods many times for other answers…but they give none. This is our only way…this is…as you've said…my fate." Her voice became that of a whisper.

Motoki kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep, little one. Don't think of tomorrow, don't think of the days to come…you need your rest." He squeezed her shoulders gently. "You're my only little sister…how I wish I could stop this pain upon you…" He shook his head. "Go to sleep." He kissed her once more and fled her room.

She stood staring at the large door for several long moments.

"Fate is upon me." She murmured. She turned to glance out the window once more. "I pray the gods give my heart rest for the night. My strength as of yet is little…I find myself amidst the terrors of destiny."

She shook her head and climbed in to her bed, resting her head against the pillow. Closing her eyes, she fell into a restful sleep.

Motoki, several hours later, opened her door and stared at her angelic face in the darkness. Tears filled his light blue eyes and he clung to the door, staring down upon his little sister. "I thank the gods of Fellotinhan, for the peaceful rest you've given her." He closed his eyes. "Give her strength. The days ahead seem bleak in her eyes, as in mine." He shook his head and gently closed the door, retiring to his own chambers to sleep.

----------------------------------------

End Chapter One.


	3. Chapter Two

Storms Upon the Heart  
------------------------

Chapter Two  
--------------

Queen Melodine of Fellotinhan sat idly on a veranda, watching at the sun rose high in the sky, signaling the beginning of a new day. She sighed, thinking of the tasks the day would bring.

The queen turned her head at the noise of approach. She saw out of the corner of her eye her son, coming up behind her. She smirked lightly, thinking of the many ways he had become a disappointment to her in the past several days.

"Are you ready to marry off your only sister today, my son?" She scoffed, turning her head again to stare off the terrace.

Motoki sighed, coming to stand beside his mother's seated form. "Mother, I know you don't agree with this. Really, neither do I. I respect Endymion greatly; he is a great friend to me. I don't like the idea of Serenity marrying him as much you, though. She doesn't know him, nor love him." His eyes became pained. "I wanted her to experience love…"

His mother scoffed, grabbing hold of the wheels on the side of her chair and turning to the table where breakfast had been laid out. She took out her silverware and placed a cloth napkin in her lap. With hands that shook frequently, she poured herself a cup of tea, spilling several drops of the liquid onto her dark blue velvet dress.

Motoki, with both hands on the stone rail, stared off into the gardens, his eyes stern.

Melodine ceased the continuities of breakfast and turned to glance at him. "You disobeyed me. You agreed with Dermius. I told you never to go into agreement with him, or ever befriend his bastard of a son. I should take away your throne."

He laughed. He laughed and turned to her with annoyance in his eyes. "Mother, you cannot, and do not have the power any longer to take the throne from me. I am king already, only without the title." He smiled softly, his eyes becoming dreamlike. "I'm fulfilling Father's dream, Mother. He wished Serenity to marry Endymion…did he not? That is why he made the agreement with Dermius. He loved Dermius, and wanted our families to be united! Why can't you understand that?"

His mother's voice became cruel and bitter. "Because Dermius is a pig. I wish nothing more for him but a swift death."

Motoki shook his head sadly. "I pity your cold heart, Mother."

"My heart is not any concern of yours. You showed how much of me is in your heart with your despicable agreement to marry that whore Makato!"

"I will not have you speak of Princess Makato in that manner. She is an honorable lady, and I consider myself privileged to have her as my fiancé." Motoki's eyes angered, and he swiftly left the terrace.

Melodine sunk into her chair and sighed deeply, her face weary. "My, how the days are bleak…"

Soft, clicking footfalls fell beside the table, and Melodine looked up. A soft smile crossed her face as she took in her daughter's presence. "My dear, as usual, you look so lovely."

Serenity stood, her hands clasped in front of her, in a rose colored dress that accentuated every curve in her body softly, the material lightly clinging to her.

Melodine stretched out her hand. Serenity took it gracefully and sat beside her mother at the table.

"I'm glad you decided to join me for breakfast this morning, my love." Melodine gently tucked a loose honey blonde strand of Serenity's hair behind her ear. "The days we have together are few."

Serenity turned to stare down at her breakfast: light juice and a soft, buttery croissant.

Melodine looked at Serenity for several moments before speaking once more. "My dear, why don't you speak to me?"

Serenity sighed softly. "Mother…" She bit her lip and turned to her mother with tears in her eyes. "Please do not be angry with Motoki. He did the right thing."

Melodine's eyes became cross. "Are you saying you want to marry this…this…Hershim prince!"

Serenity shook her head sadly. "No, I don't wish to marry him. But I will…it was Father's wish, and it is now Motoki's wish." She looked at her mother. "Motoki is not only my brother, but my king. I have to do this for the good of the kingdom. When Hershim is our ally again, we'll be so much more prosperous. I've heard Motoki, Mother…" She turned to fully face the queen. "He talks with the men of the army about no more fighting at all, with anyone. He says that Hershim, since it is so close to sea, will protect Fellotinhan! He speaks of free trading, and economic success! The people will have more food and will thrive!"

She looked at her mother's cold, glaring eyes and sighed. "I'm doing this for our kingdom."

Melodine turned away crossly. "I hate Dermius, my daughter. I hate him with every fiber of my being…I will not have my only daughter, my pride and my joy, to marry his…abomination of a son!" She suddenly stood and pounded her fists harshly on the table.

Serenity gasped and jumped up. "Mother!" She took her mother's arms gently and helped her to sit again. "Calm down, Mother, calm down…Endymion is a good man; Motoki speaks highly of him…"

Melodine scoffed. "A man of high honor, he says. With a father and a mother of idiocy like that…I doubt it."

Serenity pushed her chair away from the table and stood. "I don't know this Endymion…I don't know him at all, and I'm leaving in a few weeks time to marry him…" She bit her lip, and it began to bleed. "But I will marry him with pride and with honor towards my country."

Melodine looked at her daughter in agony. "You always put your brother and his wishes above mine…why, my child?"

Serenity smiled, shaking her head. "It's not that, Mother. I'm doing this because I have to. Because Motoki is king, and Motoki needs the marriage to Makato to make it complete and finalize his position as our king. So, I marry Endymion." She turned toward the stone rails, walking to them and staring over the side. "I would have to marry Endymion upon the death of the king Dermius, anyways. Now, because of this agreement…it is just much sooner."

Melodine bit into an apple scornfully, staring at it in hatred. "I despise Dermius."

"I despise the fates…" Serenity murmured. She turned to her mother. "Mother, did you love Father?"

Melodine blinked, amazed. "Serenity?"

"Why did you marry Father?"

"It was an arranged marriage, daughter…"

"Did you love him?"

"I came to love him, yes." Her eyes became fond. "I did love him."

"Then who says that I will not come to love this Endymion?" Serenity suddenly laughed. "I highly doubt that I will, though…" She chewed on her bruised lip. "Mother, did you not still love Dermius when you married Father?"

"I despised Dermius the moment he refused me. No…"

Serenity turned away to look out at the gardens again. "Then you wouldn't understand…"

Motoki reentered the veranda. "Serenity…there's been a change…" He walked to the stone rail and stood beside her. "Dermius sent a letter. Dated yesterday."

Serenity's lip was bleeding again. "What about?"

"He…he's sending Makato here. We will marry next week."

Serenity turned to her brother and smiled. "I'm happy for you, brother. It's good that you and Makato love each other. You'll have a happy marriage."

Motoki smiled, but his eyes did not reflect the smile. "There's something else, though…"

Melodine turned her chair. "The bastard wants Serenity to be sent to Hershim, I presume?"

Motoki shook his head. "No, Mother…he and Endymion are coming with Makato for the wedding…"

Serenity raised an eyebrow. "You don't make any sense, Motoki…"

He laughed nervously. "Little one, rarely do I actually make any sense." He ran a hand through his straw blonde hair. "Dermius requests that your marriage to Endymion be in Hershim…since mine and Makato's is here."

Melodine sighed deeply, rubbing her temples. "Why all this pain? Of all things…I at least wished to see my daughter's wedding!"

Motoki frowned. "You refuse to come with us to Hershim?"

Melodine shook her head. "Yes, I refuse…I am too weak in any case to make the journey."

Serenity sat gently at her mother's feet. "Don't worry yourself so much, Mother. Try not to think about it. It'll be alright. I'll marry Endymion…and…if he is a good man as Motoki promises, I'm sure he'll allow me to visit you often. I will visit often. I promise!"

Melodine smiled softly and stroked Serenity's cheek. "Dearest daughter. A dear, good child…a beautiful lady you've become. I am very proud of you." She leaned down and kissed Serenity's forehead.

Serenity smiled up at her mother and left the veranda with Motoki. Once inside the palace, Motoki turned to Serenity and held her arms.

"You'll meet Endymion tomorrow."

Serenity gulped. "He's coming with Makato and Dermius?"

Motoki smiled softly and kissed her forehead. "Of course he is. Makato is his baby sister, just as you are my baby sister. I think he'd want to attend her wedding, would he not?" He grinned and winked at her. "Besides…he happens to be my best man."

Serenity gasped in pleasure. "Does this mean that you'll be his best man in our wedding?"

Motoki grinned. "He hasn't said anything of it, but I'm sure I will be."

Serenity squealed happily and jumped into Motoki's arms for an embrace. "I'm so glad you're such good friends with him! I won't lose you…"

He kissed her hair. "You would never lose me anyways…you're my favorite and best little sister, after all." He grinned down upon her, a twinkle is his light blue eyes.

She giggled. "Motoki, I'm your only little sister."

He kissed her forehead. "Which makes you all the more special to me! Now go out and walk in the gardens and enjoy yourself while boring old big brother has to attend another council."

Serenity frowned. "Who with?"

"Just some old wise men that are helping me with the economics of the country, little one. Run along now." He winked at her and left the hall.

She pouted, stomping her heeled slipper against the marble floor. "How come I'm always treated like I have half the brain of a man? 'Old wise men'. He could at least have told me their titles! The nerve!" She shrugged her shoulders irritably and spun, walking out of the room to escape to the gardens.

----------------------------------------------------------

Serenity sat quietly in the garden, surrounded by dark red roses. She sat upon a stone, her long pink dress spread out around her. She twirled a strand of her honey blonde hair in between her graceful fingers, gently braiding the strands together.

A rustle of noise came from the bushes and Serenity turned with a gasp. A small giggle could be heard and a girl came tumbling out of the forest, her bright blonde streaks tied in a bright red hair ribbon and her figure clad in an ankle-length, frilly orange dress. She giggled merrily at the shocked look on Serenity's face and sat on the ground around the stone that the princess sat upon.

Serenity rolled her eyes and looked away from the girl, continuing to braid her hair. "Out scheming, young Lady Minako?"

Minako giggled, imitating Serenity by beginning to braid her own hair. "Cousin, don't be so mean. You were just out in the forest with me yesterday morning before the storm! You said yourself it was the best fun you'd had in ages!"

Serenity felt a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. She turned to Minako's bright, livid blue eyes with a laugh falling from her lips. "It was, it was! Oh, but if we had been caught out gallivanting by the guards, we would have had our necks wrung out by Mother!"

Giggles erupted from both of the girls, and soon, Serenity found herself climbing off the rock to sit in the soft grass beside her beloved cousin.

Minako lay down and stretched, staring up lazily at the fluffy white clouds in the bright sky. "Do you think I'll ever marry, Sere?"

Serenity joined her, laying her head on her hands and gazing up at the sky. "Of course you will. You'll meet an amazing man, and you'll fall head in heels in love…and he'll be enraptured by your beauty and will be madly in love with you." Her eyes became sad and distant.

Minako leaned over on her side and stared at her cousin. "I'm sorry you couldn't fall in love, cousin. I've seen Endymion, though…he's very handsome." She winked down on her cousin.

Serenity laughed lightly and sat up, brushing her lips against Minako's forehead before falling down to the grass again. "Of course, that's all you ever think of when it comes to men…Minako, my darling, what will I ever do with you?"

The bubbly blonde stretched out and stood, and began to twirl happily around, her orange skirt fluttering softly around her. "I don't want to think of marriage right now! I'm going to be young and free!"

Serenity sat up and brought her knees up to her chin. Watching her cousin spin, her eyes became dreamy and hazy. "Spin, love…" She whispered, watching Minako's frolic. "Don't let go of the joy in your heart…any day, it could wither and be taken away from you…" She rose and began to walk toward the palace.

Minako stopped spinning and blinked away the dizziness from her eyes. She saw Serenity gracefully walking away and she rushed up to her, slinging her arm through Serenity's.

"You will let me be a bridesmaid at your wedding, won't you, Sere?" Minako turned her large blue eyes on Serenity, who looked down and smiled warmly.

"Of course, if you want…but I thought you might want to be the flower girl?"

Minako wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You treat me like I'm a child still, cousin. I'm only four years younger than you! I'm too old now to be a flower girl!"

Serenity laughed gaily, the sound fluttering in the soft breeze. "You are too old now, aren't you? I'm sorry, Minako…it's just that…" She turned and hugged her cousin closely to her heart. "I still imagine you my little baby cousin…but you're grown now." She tugged playfully at the red hair bow in Minako's hair. "You've grown so fast…your parents would be so very proud."

Minako beamed. "You think so, cousin?"

Serenity nodded. "I know so."

Minako giggled happily and hugged Serenity once more before bounding away. She skipped down the pathway, a rose twirling in her hand. She called back as she ran on happily. "Don't treat yourself as so old, Sere! Seventeen isn't old, cousin! You're not old! Don't be old! Old doesn't suit you, beautiful cousin! You're not old!"

Serenity laughed. 'Thirteen years old and still so young…' She thought, shaking her head. 'How I wish my heart was as lively as hers…but mine seems so cold and so…broken.'

-----------------------------------------------

Motoki sat in the library of the palace, reading a book in somber, unmoving quietness. He flipped a page idly, not really noticing the words that drifted across the page before him. Sighing, he closed the book.

"Your heart isn't in the book, is it, Motoki? Your mind wanders."

Motoki stood from his chair and turned to face the large door where the Lady Rei stood, her violet eyes warm and kind.

He smiled and shook his head. "You're always right when it comes to matters of the heart, my lady."

Rei came into the room, her heels sinking down into the plush crimson carpet. She sat in a velvet chair across from the one that Motoki had previously occupied. She smoothed out a wrinkle that had crept into her pale red dress. "Don't be so formal, Motoki."

Motoki's blue eyes twinkled in the soft light that came from the fireplace. "I am sorry, Rei. Once I'm married, it will be very different between myself and any lady friend that I have."

Rei pursed her lips together sourly. "Will you be forced to address even the youngest of ladies, such as your cousin Minako, as 'my lady'? Dear prince, Makato isn't such a beastly lady. You should know this by now."

He shook his head, smiling softly. "I know. I feel obligated, though."

Rei crossed her legs and leaned back, fingering a lamp on the table beside her. "You shouldn't. After you're married, you should still have the freedom to address your friends by their names. That shouldn't change." She looked at him. "Anyways, I didn't come to scold you. I came to ask a small favor."

Motoki nodded. "Of course, Rei. Anything."

Rei grinned. "I was hoping you would say that. I want your help in planning a small party for Serenity."

"A party?"

She nodded. "Yes. I was hoping that a party would lift her spirits. It would be a…wedding party of sorts, but a gathering with all of Serenity's close friends would make her feel so much better."

Motoki grinned widely. "Rei, you're amazing. Of course I'll help!"

She stood up happily. "Oh, good. You agree." She headed out the door. "I'll set it for the day before we all leave for the wedding at Hershim."

He nodded and opened his book once more. "That sounds great, Rei."

She stood at the door, and turned to look at him. Watching him silently for a moment, she sighed. "Motoki…do you really think the wedding between Endymion and Serenity is wise?"

He looked up with a start and blinked. "Well…"

She went on. "I know, you and Makato are the perfect match and you already were courting secretly before your marital announcement…but Motoki, Serenity is so very frail…what if he hurts her? Her heart couldn't take that kind of pain…"

He shook his head. "Endymion will not hurt my sister, Rei. He has promised me with his life." He smiled at her. "I worry about her, too, Rei. There isn't a minute that goes by that I don't think of her. But it will all turn out for good…I know it."

Rei smiled at him in return, nodding her head. "I'll trust you. Besides," her eyes twinkled, "if he hurts her, I'll kill him myself."

Motoki laughed. "I'll be right beside you, dear Rei."

She laughed and left the room.

Motoki stared down at his book again, but again his thoughts drifted to his young sister. He frowned.

------------------------------------------------------

Minako skipped into the great room and sat primly on a large, stuffed sofa beside the queen. "Hello, Auntie Melodine!" She said, a giggle escaping her mouth.

Melodine, who sat also upon the sofa, looked up from her knitting and smiled down at Minako. "Hello, Minako. You are rather rowdy today."

Serenity walked into the room and took a seat in a chair adjacent to the sofa. "Mother, Minako is always rowdy. She's actually very mellow today." She grinned at Minako, winking lightly.

Minako started giggling happily. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

Melodine kissed the girl's forehead. "You'll have the men literally chasing after you in years to come."

Minako giggled again.

Melodine looked over at Serenity and frowned, noticing frailness in her. "Serenity, are you feeling alright?"

Serenity nodded, putting a hand to her forehead. "A little tired is all. There's been so much excitement lately that it has my head spinning." She laughed lightly, closing her eyes.

Melodine frowned and eyed her daughter for several moments before carefully turning back to her knitting.

Motoki walked in the room, noticing them all sitting around. He grinned and walked up behind the couch, placing his hands over Minako's eyes.

She squealed, reaching up and covering his hands with hers.

He grinned. "Guess who!"

She giggled. "Moto!"

He grinned and kissed her cheek, pulling his hands away from her eyes. "You caught me!"

She turned around and sat on her knees on the couch, hugging him.

He laughed and hugged her back, looking over at Serenity, who sat with her eyes closed, leaning back in her chair. He frowned and gently pulled Minako off him and patted her head before going over to Serenity and sitting on her armrest.

"Serenity, are you alright?"

"She said she was just tired." Melodine whispered, her eyes worried.

He glanced at his mother and frowned, and placed a hand on Serenity's arm. His frown became deeper. "She's like ice."

Feeling his touch on her arm, Serenity opened her eyes and groaned. "Brother, stop fussing over me. I'm fine." She stood wearily, noticing all eyes on her. Sighing, she turned away and left.

Motoki warily followed her, watching her and tracing her footsteps as she walked into the halls, up the winding staircase, and finally into her bedroom. He sighed and went back into the great room with his mother and cousin. "She went to her room… hopefully to rest."

Minako's eyes looked dull. "I'm worried about Sere…"

Motoki patted her head. "She'll be alright, Mina."

Minako bit her lip, but nodded.

Melodine didn't look up from her knitting. "She's stressed with worry; she's thinking about tomorrow and meeting that Hershim prince."

Motoki rolled his eyes. "That Hershim prince? Prince Endymion, Mother. He has a name."

"I don't address those less of me with names."

"Such a cold heart you have…come on, Mina. Let's go play a game or something." Motoki took Minako's arm and led her out of the room, leaving Melodine alone.

Melodine never put her knitting down.

--------------------------------------

End Chapter Two

This is…VERY different from the things I usually write. But I like it…do you all?

Chapters will be a little slow, as I'm planning to make them very long and they take time. I'm also very busy with school and I'm constantly becoming sick (T-T) so chapters won't always be consistent. But, there should at least be a chapter out every two or three days…at least one a week.

Please review!

Luna


	4. Chapter Three

Storms Upon the Heart

----------------------------

Chapter Three

--------------

Serenity walked into her bedroom and leaned against the door for several moments, her eyes closed. Shaking her head, she pulled herself away from the door and lay down on her bed, sighing deeply. She laid her head on a pillow and stared out a window at the setting sun, the orange and red streams of color swaying in the sky.

Closing her eyes softly, she fell into a restful sleep, thinking of the morrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morrow came, with bright sunlight streaming through every room of the Fellotinhan palace.

Motoki stood in the great hall, pacing tediously across the marble floors, his boots scraping against the floors. Mutters escaped his mouth on the occasion, and he stared sourly at the floor.

Minako sat on a sofa against a high wall giggling at him, her head following his footsteps. She smoothed a wrinkle that had come upon her soft pink, frilled dress. "Motoki, you're very antsy today."

Motoki stopped his pacing to stare over at his cousin, a sour expression on his face. "If you were me, and about to introduce your sister to her future husband AND about to see your future bride for the first time in WEEKS, you would be doing just the same."

Minako pursed her cherry lips together. "Good thing I'm not you then, eh?"

Motoki frowned and turned back to his pacing.

Minako clutched at her flat stomach, gasping out giggles.

Clicking footfalls came from the high staircase, and Minako and Motoki ceased the laughter and pacing to look up at Serenity's frail form descending the stairs. She clutched at the silky fabric of her white dress with one hand, lifting the dress high enough to help her from tripping, revealing satin slippers.

Minako smiled widely. "Sere, you look so pretty!"

Serenity muttered a soft 'thank you' and sat beside her cousin on the sofa.

Motoki resumed pacing.

Minako pouted. "You both are so worried. Ya shouldn't be!"

Serenity shook her head and patted the young girl's hand. "You don't understand, Mina…"

Minako bit her lip at her cousin's sad eyes. "Sere…"

The high door Motoki stood before opened and an officially dressed guard entered and bowed, stopping Motoki's continuous pacing. "Your majesty, the Hershim carriage approaches."

Motoki nodded. "Thank you." He turned to Minako. "Mina, go find Mother and bring her. Serenity, come with me. We greet them as they arrive."

Minako nodded and jumped off, running away happily, her short heels clicking merrily.

Serenity inhaled sharply and stood shakily. "Oh, Motoki, I'm so nervous…"

Motoki smiled and held out his arm for her. "Don't be."

She took his arm and leaned against him as he led her out the wide doors. They walked to the middle of the long bricked path, where the carriage would stop as it approached.

Mina came forth out of the palace moments later, wheeling the queen's chair beside the prince and princess. Melodine, looking frail and anxious, sat timidly wringing a cloth in her hands.

The grand carriage of Hershim, pulled by eight strong white horses, stopped just feet away from the royalty of Fellotinhan.

A horseman approached and opened the door, and a tall, gentle brunette reached out her hand to him, descending the steps. She shielded her bright green eyes against the sunlight, gazing out at the people she encountered. A wide, happy smile crossed her face as she noticed Motoki.

Motoki smiled brightly at her in return and released Serenity's arm, rushing to the girl.

"Makato!" He swung her into his arms, twirling her gently before setting her laughing back on the ground.

She held fast to him, leaning up and kissing his lips gently. "Oh, Motoki! I've missed you so much!"

He grinned widely. "And I you!"

Two more figures descended the carriage steps. Motoki released Makato gently and turned to them.

He bowed to the first: a tall, broad-shouldered, salt-and-pepper gray haired man with sharp, yet warm green eyes. "King Dermius."

The man smiled kindly, and reached out to embrace Motoki. "Dear boy, we're family now." He laughed, his eyes twinkling.

Motoki smiled and turned to the other. "Endymion. It's great to see you again."

Endymion happened to be much like his father. Tall and broad-shouldered, he seemed to tower above all that approached him. His hair was as dark as onyx stone, and each strand seemed to shine as he turned in the sunlight. His eyes were a dark, stormy blue, and seemed to be piercingly stern.

He smiled warmly at Motoki. "It's good to see you, too, Motoki."

Serenity, who had been standing beside her mother and Minako quietly, staring at the ground, finally lifted her eyes to look upon her future.

She gulped, her face white. She felt herself becoming faint and she gripped Minako's arm. Minako raised an eyebrow, shrugging.

Serenity dug her nails into Minako's arm, bringing a small yelp out of the girl's mouth. She reached out and smacked Serenity hand away gently. "Cousin, calm down!" She released Melodine's chair and grabbed her cousin around the waist, holding her still. "Calm down!"

Serenity nodded, choking on air. "R-r-right…"

Motoki shook hands with Endymion. "It's going to be some week."

Endymion grinned, his eyes dark and glittering. "That it is." His voice was deep and warm, kindness apparent in him.

Serenity was still grasping Minako's arm as Motoki came forth with Endymion behind him.

"Serenity…" Motoki started, taking her arm away from Minako and pulling her towards him. "I would like you to meet a dear friend of mine. I believe you've heard of him."

Serenity took in a sharp breath and timidly let Motoki pull her forward.

"Sere, this…is Endymion."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Three

Chapters will be very slow…gomen!


	5. Chapter Four

Storms Upon the Heart

----------------------------

Chapter Four

----------------

Serenity stood quivering in front of the prince, her eyes wide and her mouth unable to form words.

Motoki kissed her hand once and placed it in Endymion's, before turning and ordering everyone into the palace.

Once the grounds were bare of people, Endymion looked at Serenity with a small smile. "You're shy."

She blinked. "Oh…yes…"

He glanced down at her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "You don't have to be." He kissed the inside palm gently, making her blush.

"It's…hard…or…difficult…to not be afraid of someone that I've just met." Serenity whispered, a bright blush staining her cheeks.

"True." He untwined his fingers from hers, took her arm, and led her away from the pathway. They began to walk side by side through the palace gardens. "But I am to be your husband, and you shouldn't fear anything about me…" He glanced at her sideways, "…though I believe we both know this is not a marriage of love." He stopped walking and turned her towards him. "It is only fair to you to tell you that I am in love with another, even when I am marrying you."

Her eyes became wide and she stepped back. "Oh…oh…..oh."

He sighed softly. "This is an inconvenience for me, but I know it is for you as well."

She crossed her arms and sat down on a stone bench. "Of course it is." She whispered softly.

She looked up at where he stood, his back turned to her. Several long silent moments passed. Her eyes became stern and her voice became bitter and harsh. "I've known about this marriage since I was a small child, and I've learned to accept it. I know many things about you, yet until this day I'd never met you." He turned slowly and looked at her. Her eyes held cold tears. "You said it yourself. You are to be my husband." She stood up and stared up at him. "I am not strong or bold, and I fear many things. But, I will say this now. I do not care to hear of any woman in your life that you claim to love. I am your fiancée, your future wife, and my ears will not hear it. Have your mistresses. But then don't come to my bed claiming that you are my husband and I owe you that. I owe you nothing." She spun quickly on her heels and walked away, her heels clicking sharply against the stone.

"Serenity."

She continued walking, wringing her hands on her dress.

"Serenity, stop."

Suddenly she felt an arm around her waist and she gasped. His breath was suddenly tickling her ear as he spoke.

"I may have said that I love another…but that does not mean I will be unfaithful. I only wished you to know that you will not have my heart…only my name."

He turned her to him and kissed her mouth harshly, and then left her to stand alone in the garden.

She stood staring after him as he walked into the palace. Tears sprang into her eyes and she placed her hand over her mouth, letting out a scream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She won't come down to dinner no matter what I say."

Motoki groaned and laid his head on his desk. "Why, Mina?"

Minako twiddled her thumbs together nervously. "She says she won't stand to be in the same room as him after he shamed her today." She dug her slippers into the carpet. She stood in front of Motoki's grand desk in his study.

Endymion received a stern look from Motoki. The Hershim prince frowned and stood from his armchair. He turned and looked down at the young girl. "Tell her I apologize if it shamed her to have her fiancé kiss her."

Minako's blue eyes looked at him coldly. "That isn't what she is upset about. You stole her kiss from her painfully, and you made her cry. I'm not your servant, prince. Apologize to her yourself if you want to see her again." She glanced at Motoki and nodded before spinning on her short yellow heels and trotting out of the room haughtily.

Motoki watched the door close behind her and sighed loudly. "Endymion, what HAPPENED?"

"I didn't mean to be harsh with her, Motoki. She angered me and I…" He rubbed his temples with his forefingers. "I just…I don't know, there's something about that girl!"

Motoki stood from his desk and made his way around it, leaning against the front panel. "I promised her you were a good man and you would care for her…don't show her anything else. Don't make me regret my words!"

"I will care for her, I promised you that. But the girl expects me to love her; I see it in her eyes. She's young and naïve and she expects love. I can't give it to her."

Motoki nodded sadly. "I know…that's what I hate most of this." He looked at Endymion imploringly. "Please, please be good to her, though….and apologize to her VERY soon. If not right now."

Endymion sighed. "Alright, I'll go now…" He started to leave, but glanced back at Motoki before exiting the room. "How old is that fireball of a cousin of yours?"

"Four years younger than Serenity. Mina's thirteen."

"Fiery temper for a child..." He muttered.

Motoki laughed. "My friend, she's nothing compared to Serenity. The Fellontinhan maidens are all alike. Gentle and meek on the outside, fiery and fearless in protection of their hearts and the hearts of ones they love. My cousin and sister are very close. You take on Serenity as a wife, you take on Minako as an enemy to appease. You have to keep her happy just as much as Sere. And you'll keep Minako happy by keeping Serenity happy." He noticed Endymion's eyes widen and grinned. "You've entered the maze of Fellotinhan…welcome."

Endymion rolled his eyes and left.

Motoki collapsed on the sofa. "I desperately need sleep."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity ran a hairbrush through her hair angrily, staring at her mirror in fury. "That…that bastard…" She muttered, pulling at knots.

A sharp knock rapped on her door.

She looked at the door for a moment. "Who is it?"

Silence.

She rolled her eyes and stood up from her vanity, straightening her dress and going to the door. She opened it and stared out angrily at Prince Endymion. "I knew it was you."

"I knew you knew it was me."

"Don't talk in foolishness. You'll confuse your inferior mind." She spun around and went back to her vanity to continue brushing her hair.

He stood behind her and gazed into her eyes through the mirror. "Your cousin confessed to your brother and me that you are very upset with me."

"Did she, now? Well, Minako is quite the gossip for her age."

Endymion sighed. "You angered me this afternoon. You seemed sweet and gentle at first…and now you are sarcastic. What happened to the gentle princess I was told about?"

"Ah, so now you expect me to become your gentle, meek little wife?" She yanked the brush through her hair. "My heart is tired and my entire body is tired. I tire easily. It doesn't mean I am meek. I am just fragile."

He raised an eyebrow. "You tire easily?"

She shrugged. "I've been this way for almost a year now. I don't possess the energy seen in my cousin."

"Is it a health condition?"

"I do not know."

"Possibly it can be cured?"

She sighed. "Endymion, I just told you. I don't know."

He frowned and left her alone at her vanity, finding a seat beside her window. "You did say this afternoon that you are not strong..." He watched her brush her hair for several moments. "Serenity, stop brushing your hair in anger. Stop being angry with me. You have no reason to be."

"I think I do. You hurt me."

"I simply kissed you…"

"You kissed me with pain, and you stung my heart with your cruel words." She stood up and put the brush on the table. "Leave. I'm going to bed."

"You haven't eaten."

"I am not hungry."

"Serenity, come down to dinner."

"No. Leave my room so I may change and get some rest."

"Come eat dinner and then you may rest."

"Stop trying to command me. You won't succeed."

"Stop being stubborn!"

"I'm being stubborn? I think I'm just trying to protect myself from the likes of you!"

Endymion stood and began pacing in front of her window. "All those words about your kindness, your sweet smiles, your loving ways….all lies! You're an impossible woman!"

"I'm only impossible when you're near! I've never acted this way in my life!"

"Why around me!"

"You drive me to madness! You irritate me!"

"You don't know me to know if I irritate you!"

"Well, you don't know me!"

"Of course I don't!"

"You don't have the right to tell me you won't love me! I've never had the chance to love another! You won't even give me that chance with….your claim to love another woman!"

Endymion turned and looked at her. "What?"

She was breathing heavily from shouting, and she turned and threw herself on her bed in sobs. "Just leave!" She choked out.

"Serenity…"

"LEAVE!"

He walked away from her window and sat beside her on the bed, stroking her back. "That's what you're upset about. You're not upset about the kiss at all…"

"Just…leave…" She whispered through sobs, trying to pull away from him.

He sighed and let her pull away. "Alright. I'll leave." Leaning down, he pressed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, brushing his lips against her hair. "I'll ask to have a servant send you up some food. I don't like you not eating. Good night, Serenity."

The door shut gently behind him, and Serenity broke out into deeper sobs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Four

It's been a while, but hey, I found inspiration. I wasn't planning on making Endymion this way…but it fits what I'm going for. I'm updating again. I should have the next chapter out soon.


	6. Chapter Five

A very long chapter this time...I was up till midnight last night writing it! Hope you all enjoy this one. The next should be out very soon.

Storms Upon the Heart  
----------------------------

Chapter Five  
----------------

Endymion looked up from the novel he was reading when he noticed the queen of Fellotinhan walk into the library. "Your grace."

The queen nodded to him. "Endymion."

He stood from his armchair. "Your highness, is it wise for you to be up and about like this?"

Melodine laughed wearily. "Probably not, but one does not always follow what is wise. I came to speak with you about my daughter." She sat in an armchair adjacent to him. "Please, prince, sit."

He sat.

"I should tell you about Serenity before you plunge into this marriage." Melodine looked at him sternly. "I am not for this marriage, as you well know. However, it has to be done, and I've had to accept it." She folded her hands in her lap. "Serenity is my youngest child, my only daughter. She is my pride and my joy. She resembles her father greatly, and every time I look at her I am reminded of him, and it brings joy to my heart. The day before you arrived, Serenity asked me if I loved her father, and it is true when we married we did not know one another and we did not love each other…but I did fall in love with her father, and he was my beloved. You may not love Serenity now, and…you may never love her. But give her a chance." She stood. "That is all, Prince. Tomorrow there will be much planning for Makato and Motoki's wedding. We all need to rest. I suggest you retire."

He stood with her. "Your majesty, I respect the princess, and I will care for her. I cannot love her, though. I'm sorry."

She nodded. "That is fine…I cannot control your heart. If I ever hear of my daughter in pain because of you, however…I will act." She smiled. "Do not make me do that, Prince Endymion. Let me keep the respect I have for you."

"Of course, your grace." He bowed before her.

She turned and left the room.

Endymion groaned and sat down. "This day just will not end!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came, and Serenity rose with red eyes and a tired heart. She washed and dressed in a pale green morning gown, and tied pink ribbons in her hair. Dabbing a few specks of powder upon her face hid away the circles under her eyes. She frowned. Usually she was not one to wear any make-up of any sort.

Once ready, she made her way to the breakfast room. Seeing her mother sitting with Dermius, Makato, and Motoki, while talking courteously, made her smile.

"Good morning." She stood in the doorway and looked at them.

Motoki stood and went to her. "Serenity…you have no idea how glad I am to see you this morning."

She forced a sharp smile. "You heard of yesterday, I suppose, brother?"

He nodded. "I did. Endymion was here earlier…he wants to see you."

"I do not wish to see him, thank you. I wish to have breakfast with my mother and my dear friends." She sat next to Makato and leaned over and pecked the girl's cheek. "It's good to see you again, Mako-chan."

Makato smiled sadly. "Same to you, Sere…but darling, you really should talk to the prince. He seemed very worried about you this morning. My brother is harsh, cold, and forbidding…but he does have a heart. You just have quite the task of finding it."

Dermius laughed heartily. "He takes after his mother, I assure you."

Makato looked at her father with a smirk. "Really, Father? I thought it was the other way around." Makato looked at Melodine and Motoki. "I'm sorry she isn't here now. Mother is away in Perusia. She will be here tomorrow for the wedding."

Melodine smiled. "At least she is well."

Motoki, who sat at the head of the table, sent a sympathetic glance to his mother and covered her hand with his. "You will be well again soon enough, Mother."

Melodine patted his hand. "Of course, dear."

Serenity smiled. It had been so long since her mother and brother had been affectionate toward one another.

Makato looked at Serenity again. "But I do implore you, dear Sere. Please give my brother a chance. You have to consider his stubborn heart. I suppose his excuse to you is that he loves another?"

Serenity blinked. "Why…yes, that's what he said to me yesterday."

"He speaks of the princess of Perusia, Setsuna."

Dermius looked sharply at his daughter. "Makato, hush!"

Makato swatted at him. "Oh, dear Serenity must hear this. She has to know what she is up against. Now listen, Sere. Endymion and Setsuna had an off-and-on relationship for almost two years. Setsuna left him, however, several months ago when she was told about his marriage. They had a terrible fight, in which Setsuna accused him of just keeping her as his mistress. Endymion was, to say the least, very hurt. They split apart and there has been no word from Setsuna since, except that she is now at home in Perusia once again. Mother went to visit her mother, and we shall hear of Setsuna tomorrow. I fear she may appear at the wedding. It would anger Endymion greatly."

Serenity stared down at her plate. "He loved her?"

Makato gave her a soulful glance. "Well, he confessed to me once that he did, but…I never really saw the fruits from that love."

"What do you mean?"

Makato pursed her lips together. "They were tense together. Or…he was tense with her. Personally, I believe that he did love her for a short while, but…I think he was a little relieved when it was over."

"Why would it anger him to see her?"

"Once they split apart, he told her he never wished to see her again. Plus, if he saw her and you were there…it could be bad for all. I hope she will not appear and ruin the wedding." Makato's eyes became frightened. "It is my wedding. I never cared for Setsuna and I don't want her to intrude upon…" She glanced at Motoki, "…our day."

Motoki smiled and winked at her. "Don't worry, love, nothing will ruin our day."

She smiled back. "Of course."

Serenity looked out the high windows and noticed that Endymion sat on the far edge of the high balcony, his head buried in a book. She bit her lip. "He's outside."

Melodine looked down the table at her. "Yes, dear. He's been out there reading all morning. You really should go speak with him as he wished."

Serenity gave a small look to Motoki.

He nodded. "Go, little one."

She sighed and stood. "Alright…if you'll all excuse me."

She turned and walked to the door and gently pushed it open. Her heels clicked softly against the stone and she walked up to Endymion.

"Good morning." He said without even looking up from his book.

She nodded. "Hai."

He laughed and closed the book, standing. "Quite the reply, princess." He noticed her eyes and frowned. "You don't look well."

She rolled her eyes and leaned against the balcony wall. "Well, thank you very much for that."

He sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. You know that. I'm only worried."

She raised an eyebrow. "You have no reason to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Isn't that my job, though? As your husband?"

"What?"

"Taking care of you."

"I've done very well without you; I don't believe I need you now."

He joined her at the wall, placing his arms on both sides of her, trapping her. "Let's not argue again."

She crossed her arms and looked away from him. "Makato told me about Setsuna."

He jumped back slightly with a start. "What?"

"She told me about Setsuna and how she left you…and hurt you. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I didn't wish you to know."

She looked at him, and noticed his eyes were staring angrily at the ground. "It's alright that I know. At least I understand you a little better now."

"Oh, really? You do now? You find out I've had a relationship with someone I loved dearly, and you think you know me? Don't fool yourself, Serenity."

"Do you really still love her?"

He looked at her and noticed her eyes were pained. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'd like to know if the man I am about to marry is still in love with his ex-lover."

"She wasn't my lover…"

Serenity blinked. "She wasn't?"

"No."

"Well, answer my question. Do you still love her?"

He sighed in agitation and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his forehead against hers. "I don't know."

Serenity looked up at him through thick eyelashes. "How can you not know?" She asked in a soft whisper.

"I'm just not sure anymore." He mumbled. "I did love her at one time…you've got to understand that. I can't take that back, and neither do I want to."

"I understand."

"I…don't love her any longer. Once I did…but not now."

She stared into his eyes. "Then why yesterday did you tell me you did love another?"

He looked away. "It was a better excuse to give you than to just tell you I cannot love you."

"It hurt more."

He cringed. "I don't ever want to hurt you."

"Then don't ever say you love another. I can handle being without your love…but I can't handle you loving another."

"Alright." He looked at her.

"Alright?" She searched his face.

"Yes. Alright…I do not love anyone."

She nodded once. "Alright."

He laughed slightly and pressed his lips against her forehead. "It will be difficult not to love you." He murmured under his breath.

She blinked. "…what?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, Serenity." He kissed her cheek. "My generals should be arriving today. I want you to meet them. They should be here around noon. Be at the front of the palace then, alright?"

She nodded. "Sure…I suppose I should go to help Makato with the wedding plans."

"And I should go and help Motoki."

They looked at each other and laughed.

"We're switching siblings for the day." Serenity giggled.

"Motoki has always been like a brother to me, though." Endymion grinned.

Serenity smiled softly. "I wish I could have met you sooner."

He frowned. "Why?"

She shook her head. "There might have been a chance…"

"No, Serenity. Don't…" He broke away from her and walked briskly away.

Serenity watched him go and sighed in exasperation. "What on earth is blocking you from me so badly?" She murmured.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noon came, and Serenity stood at the palace doors as Endymion had told her. Only a minute later, he appeared beside her. "They're late."

She laughed, shaking her head. "It appears so, Prince Endymion."

He grinned. "I think that's the first time you've noted my title…don't do it again."

"Why?" She looked up at him with a small smile.

"It doesn't sound right coming from your lips."

"I'll have to think of a special name for you, then." She giggled.

He began to reply, but four men on horseback approached and he noticed them. He reached out and squeezed her hand, and then left her to greet the newcomers.

"Kunzite, Nephrite, Jaedite, Zoicite…you're late." He grinned.

They descended from their horses and handed the reins to horsemen who took them to the stables.

Kunzite, with long white hair and piercing gray eyes, came forward and embraced Endymion. "I'm certain you'll forgive us for being one minute late…"

"Just don't let it happen again, and I think we can call it even." Endymion laughed. He turned and looked at Serenity, extending his hand out to her. "Sere…"

She blushed at the name and walked toward him, taking his hand.

Endymion turned to the four men. "This is my fiancée, Princess Serenity of Fellotinhan. Serenity, these are my close friends and the generals of my court. Kunzite, Nephrite, Jaedite, and Zoicite."

Serenity nodded to them all. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." She glanced around at them. Kunzite was taller than the rest, with long white hair and gray eyes. Nephrite was of a short stature, and possessed haunting green eyes and dark brown hair. Jaedite was in the middle, and had light blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Zoicite was the shortest, with long blonde hair and sharp gray-blue eyes.

Nephrite grinned at Endymion. "Quite the catch, End."

Endymion rolled his eyes. "Yes…"

Serenity blushed and clung to Endymion's arm.

Makato came out of the palace and noticed the generals. "Hello, boys! Nice to see you're all here in one piece!" She came forward and took Serenity's hand. "Sorry, brother, but is it alright if I steal her for a while? She has to come see her mother. It's amazing, Sere. She looks so happy."

Serenity's eyes widened and she looked up expectantly at Endymion. He nodded. "Go ahead."

She nodded and looked once more at the generals. "It was very nice to meet you all."

Once she and Makato had retreated back into the palace, Endymion tore his eyes away and looked at the generals, who were all smirking. "What?"

"Well…I think you should just admit you have an attraction to this princess." Zoicite grinned.

"That's all it is, Zoicite."

"I think it's more…" Jaedite mumbled to the others, and they shared a laugh.

Endymion rolled his eyes. "I'll leave you to your jokes. That's all they are…jokes!" He started towards the palace, but turned back to look at them. "I suppose you should come in with me. You need to meet Motoki and find your rooms."

They followed behind, laughing and making small remarks.

Endymion rolled his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melodine rushed about the grand ballroom, ordering servants to place flowers in random places. She would rush to an arrangement and fix it herself, and then run to the next. At one point, she went upon the throne stage and moved the thrones to look exactly the way she wanted. She looked down at two servants fixing an arrangement. She gasped. "No, no! That's not right! Here, let me help you!" She rushed down to help them.

Serenity and Makato stood off to the side, talking.

"Mother is actually excited about this wedding…I can tell."

"I thought she was very against Motoki marrying me…" Makato said sadly.

"She was. I don't think she minds now. She is…kind to Motoki again, finally. They act like son and mother again." Serenity smiled at her taller friend. "Don't worry. You'll learn…Mother is just a bit on the stubborn side."

"She looks healthier today."

"All this planning is good for her. She's active. It will help." Serenity smiled softly.

"What about you? You're very weak as well, darling."

Serenity frowned. "Yes…but I'm alright right now."

"That's good to hear. How did it go with Endymion?"

"That man confuses me so much."

Makato laughed gaily and hugged Serenity. "Oh, dear Serenity. You're in love, I can tell."

"No, Mako-chan." Serenity pulled away. "He has said he won't love me…I will not let myself love him, either."

"Sere…" Makato whispered sadly.

Serenity shook her head. "Go help Mother with the flowers, dear. You need to get to know her. I'm going to see if I can find my cousin." She nodded to Makato and left the ballroom.

She walked around the palace slowly. Sighing, Serenity walked into the large library and collapsed on a velvet sofa, breathing heavily.

She felt a hand on her forehead and she opened her eyes to see deep piercingly blue ones staring down at her. "Endy." She mumbled, closing her eyes again.

"That's a new one…no one's ever called me that before."

She felt him sit beside her on the sofa.

"You're burning up." His hands were on her forehead and arm.

"Mmm…I told you I'd find you a nickname…"

"Does this happen often?"

"Mmm…"

"Have you never seen a doctor about it?"

"It's just weakness…I don't think there's anything wrong except I feel tired frequently."

"There's more to it than that, Serenity…there has to be some way to help you."

She suddenly felt herself being lifted and she laid her head against his chest. "Where are you taking me?"

"To your bed to rest."

"I was fine on the lounge…"

"I know, but I'd rather a doctor see you, and not in the library."

"Don't bother Ami-chan…she doesn't need a burden like me when she's busy with people who are actually ill."

"Serenity, don't argue with me. You're going to see a doctor."

"I don't need a doctor…" She felt herself slipping. "Oh, no…"

"What? What is it!"

"I feel terrible."

"You're seeing a doctor."

"Alright…"

She felt him lower her and suddenly she was resting in her bed. She opened her eyes weakly and smiled at him. "Thank you."

He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back very soon. I'm going to retrieve a doctor, okay?"

"Don't be long…"

"I won't."

The door closed gently behind him. Serenity groaned and sunk deeply into the bed, huddling under the covers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why has she never seen a doctor about this before, Motoki?"

Motoki followed closely behind Endymion as they headed toward Serenity's chambers. "I don't know. We just have always thought she was just weak."

Ami, the Fellotinhan doctor, was behind them. "Serenity was always strong as a child, though, wasn't she? She never became ill. My mother treated her only once for the flu."

Endymion opened the bedroom door and went instantly to the bed where Serenity lay huddled under blankets. He put a hand to her forehead. "She's still the same."

Ami shooed him away and sat on the bed. "Hey, Sere; it's me, Ami."

Serenity groaned and lifted an arm slightly before dropping it again. Endymion cringed.

Motoki sighed. "I wish I could stay, but I have to—"

Endymion placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know how it is. Matters of court. Go ahead. I'll be here with her."

Motoki looked at him. "It's your place by her side now anyways. I just worry. She's my only sister."

"It's alright. I'll take care of her…whether she wants me to or not." Endymion laughed slightly.

Motoki smiled slightly and left the room, glancing at Serenity in worry before going.

Several minutes later, Ami looked over at him where he sat in an arm chair by the window. "She does have a temperature, and though I do believe she's come down with a bit of a small virus, it's only partially causing her weakness."

He stood and frowned. "Then what is causing it?"

"I'm not entirely sure. It could be the style of corset she wears, or it could be that she has a medical disorder and is therefore weak."

"Can you help her, though?"

Ami stood and nodded. "For the virus I'm giving her some medication, and I'm also going to put her on a small dosage of vitamins that might help some of this weakness business." She smiled. "She'll be just fine, I think, as long as she takes the pills."

Endymion nodded. "Of course."

Ami laid the pills needed on the side table and left the room. Endymion sat on the bed and looked at Serenity's small form sleeping peacefully. He smiled softly and brushed his lips against hers.

She stirred and looked up at him. Smiling softly, she stretched. "Have I been asleep long?" Her eyes were tired still, and her face was pale.

He shook his head and ran a finger along the side of her face. "No, not very long. Go back to sleep. You need your rest."

"Did the generals find their rooms and everything alright? I'm sorry I couldn't help show them around."

"No, no…they're fine, don't worry about that. Just rest."

"What time is it?"

He laughed and leaned his forehead next to hers. "You are so very stubborn. It's a little after three o'clock. Go back to sleep now, Sere…"

"Stay with me?" She reached up and placed a hand on the side of his face.

He blinked. "What?"

"At least until I fall asleep…"

He smiled softly. "Of course. I'll be right here when you wake up, too."

She smiled and let her hand fall back. "Thank you."

"I would have stayed anyways." He stroked a hand through her silvery blonde hair.

"You're like a storm upon my heart, Endy…I don't understand you at all…I don't understand why I want you near…I usually hate storms." She murmured. She buried her face in her pillow and fell asleep.

He continued to stroke her hair softly for several minutes, content watching her sleep. Soon, he stood and made his way to the armchair beside the window, and he looked out at a storm cloud approaching on the horizon. He frowned. "A storm upon her heart…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Five


	7. Chapter Six

Well, as repayment for not updating in a while, I have an extra EXTRA long chapter for you all. Hope you all enjoy it, and please review! Thank you!

Storms Upon the Heart  
----------------------------

Chapter Six  
---------------

The sun shined brightly through the windows of Serenity's room. Her eyes caught the sunlight, and she opened them, blinking to awake herself. She sat up and stretched out, looking out at the bright day.

Turning her head, she noticed Endymion slumbering in an armchair next to the wide windows, still in his normal uniformed attire and boots. She stood from the bed and made her way to him. Sitting on her knees in front of his chair, she reached up and brushed back a few stray bangs from his face. "You stayed with me." She whispered. For several moments, she sat and watched him sleep.

Standing, she went and stood in front of the window, pressing her fingers against the glass and gazing out at the landscapes fresh with dew. 'A storm must have been here.' She noted, noticing how wet everything was,

She turned at a soft groan beside her. Endymion was waking up, his eyes disoriented.

"Good morning, Endymion." Serenity went and sat on the side of the chair, giggling at him.

He blinked and his eyes widened. "You're alright."

"Yes, I am." She nodded, placing a hand on his arm. "Thank you for helping me last night."

"I…well…" He gazed into her eyes. He turned sharply away and frowned suddenly. "Well, anyone would have done the same. It was nothing." He stood, and her arm dropped to her side.

Her eyes saddened.

He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Motoki and Makato marry today. I suppose we both have things to do. I'll see you at the wedding, Serenity."

She frowned deeply as she watched him leave. "Yes…of course…"

The door closed behind him.

Serenity sighed deeply and sunk into the chair, burying her face in her hands. "That man is so confusing. What goes on in his head I'll never know!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makato twirled around in her dress, showing it off to her friends. "It's fantastic, isn't it?"

Serenity smiled softly. "It's lovely, Makato. You look beautiful."

Lady Rei sat in a chair sipping tea. "You do look beautiful, Makato."

Makato squealed happily, adjusting one of the frills on the white wedding gown. "I'm so excited."

Minako stormed into the room, stomping angrily. "Serenity! Makato! I'm NOT wearing this!"

Serenity and the other ladies in the room turned and looked at her. "But Mina, you look lovely."

"You do, dear. Why all the fuss?" Rei asked. She stood from her chair and made her way to examine Minako.

The young girl stood stiffly, her pale green chiffon dress hanging loosely around her.

Rei frowned. "No wonder." She went behind the girl and tied the bow on the dress to fit Minako. "There, now it's all better. See?"

Minako tapped her foot against the floor. "I don't like green."

Serenity sat and began to sip a cup of tea. "It's not a matter of what color you look, Mina. You're wearing it."

Makato went and knelt in front of Minako. "Oh, please wear it for me, Mina? It's my wedding day…your cousin Motoki's wedding day! Please, dear?"

Minako scrunched her nose unhappily, huffing. "Fine. I'll wear it. But I won't like it." She jumped on a sofa and crossed her arms, staring off unhappily.

Serenity rolled her eyes and nodded to Makato. "She'll be fine, Makato."

Makato nodded. "Well, now on to the next thing. Serenity, you will appear with Endymion at the wedding, won't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Many kings and queens will be here…they'll want to see the future king and queen and of Hershim together…"

Serenity frowned. "I suppose I will, as long as I can stand him. He drives me insane."

Makato sat beside her and took one of her hands. "What has he done, love?"

Serenity shook her head. "One day, he'll be kind and he'll take care of me. The next…he will leave and not speak at all to me. He is so confusing."

Makato frowned. "Sere, you have to remember, he's still mending a broken heart. Setsuna left him, whether he loved her or not. It hurt him. My brother is impossible…but don't give up on him."

She stood and kissed Serenity's forehead. "The wedding is in an hour. I have to go and have Melodine do my hair, like she wanted. I'll see you at the reception, dear." She turned to Rei. "Come on, Rei. You're still not ready. My bridesmaid isn't ready. This is terrible."

Rei winked to Serenity. "She's crazy, isn't she, Sere?"

Serenity laughed slightly. "It's her wedding day, Rei, dear. All brides are prone to a bit of a crazy attitude."

Rei leaned down and hugged Serenity. "I have a surprise for you, my friend."

"What?"

"You'll see tomorrow." She winked and left with Makato.

Serenity looked over at Minako. "Do you know what she is speaking of?"

Minako sat crossly, her eyes angry. "No."

"Stop being a fuss." Serenity stood and took Minako by the arm. "Come along, little cousin. I have to dress in green, too. It's not a big deal."

"I do not like green." Minako muttered, letting herself be pulled along.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity stood in the back of the church that the wedding would be held in. She peeked in through the door she was leaning against at the people that were arriving and sitting. She'd never seen many of them. She frowned.

"You're wearing my sister's color. It doesn't suit you well enough."

Serenity felt an arm wrap gently around her waist and she turned her head to see Endymion standing beside her. "She requested I wear this. She picked it out for me." She looked down briefly at her straight, long pale green dress sprinkled in soft cascading frills. "Though I have to agree with you. Green isn't my color of choice."

"I prefer you in your pinks and whites." Endymion stared down at her darkly, his eyes searching hers.

She turned away. "You are the best man, are you not?"

"I am."

"Why aren't you with my brother, calming his nerves?"

Endymion laughed, placing a kiss on her cheek. "He isn't the slightest bit nervous. I was given a moment to find you."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see you before the wedding. The wedding reception is vital for us both."

"So Makato tells me."

"Stay with me during the reception."

"You don't own me, Endymion. I'd prefer to stay with my mother."

"No, you stay with me, and you do not dance with any other."

"Stop trying to be such a dictator." She pushed his arm away from her. "I'm not yours."

"Not yet, correct."

"You arrogant bastard."

"You didn't seem to think that this morning."

"You weren't acting like this last night or this morning."

"You were sickly last night."

"Must I stay sick so that you might act human?"

He grabbed her again around the waist. "If you weren't so impossible, I might not have to act this way!"

"Me? Impossible?" She laughed haughtily. "How very ironic." She turned and gave him an icy glare. "I will stay with my mother during the reception."

"I'll come to fetch you and your mother will not refuse me."

"If I ask her to, she will. She doesn't care for you."

"I've spoken with her. She trusts you with me." He leaned down, his nose brushing gently against hers. "Stop being stubborn."

She turned her head away. "I am not being stubborn."

Endymion laughed and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you at the reception. The wedding begins in a few moments."

Makato came rushing around. "Endymion, Serenity! Oh, thank goodness. Endymion, could you also act as an usher? Oh, please, please? I'd forgotten that the sister of the groom is also ushered, if wished so. I think Serenity needs to, don't you? Right after Mother and Melodine. And having my brother, not to mention her future husband, ushering her, would be perfect! It would be perfect, wouldn't it?"

Serenity jumped away from Endymion. "No, no. I'd rather not, thank you." She turned to go into the church, when Endymion grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"If my sister wants you ushered, you'll be ushered." He glared into her eyes.

Serenity stole a glance at a beaming Makato. She frowned and looked back at Enydmion. "Fine."

Makato giggled happily and fluttered away, kissing her brother on her way out.

Endymion looked at Serenity with a smirk.

Serenity frowned. "Now I know how my dear Minako feels."

He laughed and kissed her softly. "You'll just get to practice walking down the aisle."

She found herself suddenly blushing. "Don't talk that way. You sound too loving. It doesn't suit you."

He frowned.

She turned away, shaking her head. "I'm just saying that you change. You'll be loving one moment, and arrogant the next. You confuse me so much."

"You called me a storm upon your heart last night. What did you mean?"

She blinked and looked into his shimmering blue eyes. "I said that?"

He nodded. "You did." He pulled her into his arms, and her head landed on his shoulder. His hands rested gently on her back. "What did you mean?"

She sighed, sinking into his arms. "Well…for some reason, storms always appear when I am…changing." She looked up into his eyes. "I don't know why. The first time it happened was the first time I became sick. Then after that, the storms came every time my life changed. When it sunk in that I was to marry you, every time I became sick…just a few random times. Mother says the gods sense what I am thinking and they bring it out into the open for the world to know." She shrugged. "I don't believe that, but…" She bit her lip. "I suppose what I meant last night was that…feeling anything in my heart is…a huge change for me…and…" She looked down, her eyes staring at the assortment of medals on his coat. "You are a storm upon my heart because you've…changed what is in my heart. You confuse me, you drive me mad…and yet I still want to be near you."

"You said storms usually scare you, though." He whispered, nudging her face up to his a gentle brush of his fingers.

"Normally, yes…I'm terrified of storms…" She whispered, leaning up and looking at him. "But you're a storm I'm not afraid of. You're a storm I'd like to challenge."

"I…Serenity..." He looked down soulfully at her, and abruptly caught her lips with his.

She kissed back with equal passion, clinging to him.

They pulled apart, breathless, and stared at each other for several long moments.

Nuzzling her lips against his, Serenity began to murmur. "Why won't you love me, Endy?"

He sighed deeply and began to pull away from her. "No, Serenity. Let's not go into that…" He gave her another kiss. "Not today."

She frowned and leaned against him. "I want you to love me." She whispered.

"I can't." He whispered, his voice pained.

"Why?" She looked up sharply at him, her eyes swimming in tears. "Is it Setsuna?"

He sighed deeply, in exasperation. "Stop bringing that whore up, Serenity. She has nothing to do with me any longer."

Serenity frowned. "She hurt you, though. So is she why you're afraid to love me? Because you think I'll do that to you?"

He sighed again. "Serenity…"

"That's it, isn't it?"

"No…no…"

"It is. I can hear it in your voice."

He pulled away from her. "No, Serenity. You're wrong." He looked into the church and noticed someone. "Look. That's her in the purple dress." He pointed into the church where a woman with long, dark brown hair sat with two elders. He looked at Serenity. "I did love her at one time. I did. I won't deny that."

She looked away from Setsuna and back to him. "Is she the reason then?"

He shook his head. "No. She's only part of it."

"Then what is it?"

He noticed Motoki standing at the front of the church. "Serenity, we cannot talk about this now. The wedding is about to begin."

Serenity frowned. "Alright. But we will talk about this. I won't marry you until we do."

He looked at her in surprise. "Blackmail, my dear?"

She grinned, leaning up and nipping at his lips playfully. "But of course. It works when one is after something."

He found himself wrapping his arms around her waist again and kissing her softly. "And what is it that you're after?"

"Many things, Endy." She whispered, letting him gently kiss her face. "I want answers about you…about your heart…and I want you…"

He stopped kissing her and gazed down at her darkly. "I may not be able to give you all that you want, princess."

"Try."

Melodine, Minako, and the queen of Hershim, Cassandra, walked in.

Melodine saw the two and blinked. "Endymion, Serenity!"

They sprang apart, both looking sheepish.

Minako giggled.

Cassandra, an elderly woman who looked half her age, with ebony locks and soft brown eyes, grinned at the pair. "Well…quite the match we have ourselves, yes, Melodine?" The woman was clad in a soft green dress as well as every other woman of the Royal families, and she looked at Melodine in humor.

Melodine laughed. "There is no doubt that they will keep each other busy. That is for certain."

Serenity found herself blushing.

Endymion cleared his throat just as the organs in the church began to play. "Mother, Queen Melodine…" He smiled nervously. "I believe the wedding is beginning…"

Kunzite and Nephrite came up to usher the queens.

Serenity looked at Minako. "You are not a flower girl?"

Minako frowned and showed the basket of rose petals hidden behind her. "Makato forced me to." She rolled her eyes. "I go first." She went through the doors.

Serenity giggled, taking Endymion by the arm. "She has already said she will not be a flower girl at our wedding."

He grinned. "One time role, I suppose."

Melodine and Cassandra were soon ushered down the aisle, and Endymion looked at Serenity.

"Like I said…it's just practice for you, for later." He grinned, winking at her.

She rolled her eyes. "You're terrible."

"Obviously." He reached down and kissed her cheek, and then offered her his arm.

She sighed and took it. "I really don't want to do this."

They went through the doors, Endymion with a smile, and Serenity feeling queasy.

"Where are you sitting?" He leaned over and whispered.

"With Mother."

"Do not stay with her at the reception, please…come to me, alright?"

She glanced up at him briefly. "Alright."

He smiled and let her go, and she quickly sat with her mother, while he made his way to stand at the front with an excited Motoki.

Motoki leaned over. "Why did you usher Serenity like that?"

Endymion grinned. "It was your wife's idea."

Motoki rolled his eyes. "Obviously! Obviously!" He looked out at Serenity. "Is everything alright with you and my sister?"

Endymion shook his head. "I'm not sure what is between us. Don't worry about it now, though. Your wife is here."

Motoki's eyes widened and he looked out and where Makato was walking down the aisle, on her father's arm.

He glanced at Endymion. "This is why you should've been up here earlier! So I wouldn't drive myself mad like this!"

Endymion gave him a grin. "I believe you would do that anyway…"

"Hush, Endymion!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Endymion glanced around the ballroom, searching for Serenity. His eyes became dark when he didn't notice her.

He sought out Melodine and found her sitting at a table with his father and mother.

Cassandra stood instantly when noticing Endymion and hugged him. "Oh, my son! It's so good to finally see you again!"

He smiled. "Mother." He turned to Melodine. "Queen Melodine, where is Serenity?"

Cassandra laughed. "Not a moment for your mother any longer now?"

Endymion grinned and looked at his mother, pecking her cheek. "I'm sorry, Mother."

Cassandra patted his arm and sat again with her husband. "I do not blame you."

Melodine shook her head. "I have not seen Serenity, Endymion. She left the church before me."

He frowned. "I tried to search her out. I can't find her!" He turned away in frustration and noticed Motoki and Makato standing off to the side with an elderly queen and king, and he walked up near to them. The king and queen soon left their sides, and he approached them. "Motoki, Makato…"

Makato squealed and reached out, hugging him. "Endymion, can you believe it? I'm married!" She frowned and pulled away. "Why isn't Serenity with you?"

He sighed. "I can't find her. Melodine hasn't seen her…have either of you?"

Motoki frowned. "No, Endymion. I haven't."

Endymion shook his head. "I told her to come to me at the reception. She said she would, and now…I…" He turned away in exasperation. "I suppose I'll go search for her again."

He walked away. Motoki and Makato looked at each other and shrugged.

Endymion walked to the edge of the ballroom, and was about to exit when a slender hand fell upon his arm. He turned and his face dropped. "Setsuna."

The woman smiled brightly. "Endymion, how wonderful it is to see you."

"Yes…of course. If you'll excuse me, I…" His eyes became sharp. "I was searching for my fiancée."

Setsuna's eyes darkened and her face held anger. "The Fellotinhan princess?"

Endymion nodded and left the ballroom. 'I can't find one girl, and yet I'm plagued still by another!'

He began to walk around the palace, but stopped when he came to the winding staircase that led up to Serenity's bedroom when he noticed her coming down the stairs. "Serenity!"

She looked at him and smiled softly. "I'm sorry…have you been looking for me?"

She met him at the bottom of the steps.

"I have, actually…" He pulled her close. He frowned suddenly and held her at arm's length. "You…changed dresses..."

She nodded. "I did." Her smile held a bit of humor.

He glanced over her shimmering light pink gown that fell softly to the floor, flowing softly around her. The halter style left her back bare, and the neckline held diamonds. She had piled her hair atop her head, clipping it up with diamond barrettes.

"You're beautiful." He murmured, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Why did you change?"

Her eyes gazed up into his. "You said you liked it when I wore pink or white. I couldn't wear white…it is Makato's day to wear white. So pink will have to do for you, Endy."

He laughed and kissed her. "You're amazing. You did all this just because I said I didn't like green."

She nodded. "Uh-huh…"

He shook his head. "Well…I have to warn you. Setsuna has already tried to corner me. She'll try again. Stay with me, please."

She grinned. "You want me to fend off the demon woman, I suppose?"

He grinned back. "If you want to put it that way, yes."

She laughed and slipped her arm through his. "Alright, then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment they entered the ballroom, Serenity's eye caught Motoki's. She gave Endymion a small look and rushed into her brother's arms. "Oh, Motoki, congratulations!"

He laughed and hugged his sister. "Serenity. About time you showed up!" He kissed her forehead. "You look beautiful."

She beamed. "You're truly the king now."

He laughed. "I suppose you're right."

"You were crowned." She tapped the jeweled crown atop his head.

He laughed and hugged her again. "Alright, little sister. Now, I believe your fiancé is looking very antsy without you." He nodded to Endymion, who gave him an evil glare.

"Hush, your majesty." Endymion said mockingly.

Serenity giggled and slipped away from Motoki and wound her arm with Endymion's again. "Happy now?" She grinned.

He laughed. "Perfectly." He nodded towards Motoki. "Crazy one to be crowned king. We at the international council are all going to be very much in trouble."

Motoki rolled his eyes. "I'd say the same for Hershim. Poor country."

Endymion laughed.

Motoki grinned back.

Serenity looked around. "Where is Makato?"

"She escorted someone away." Motoki grinned. "She was so excited, getting to use her power in Fellotinhan for the first time."

Endymion frowned. "What happened?"

"She was upset that Setsuna was here. Setsuna is no longer, however."

Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Goodness."

Makato suddenly fluttered up, and wrapped her arms around Motoki's arm. "Problem taken care of, darling!" She noticed Endymion and Serenity, and winked. "Aren't you two just precious together?"

They mumbled to her, both managing blushes.

Endymion cleared his throat and nodded to the wedded couple, and then pulled Serenity away to the dance floor.

Once she was securely wrapped in his arms as they danced, he looked down at her. "I thought we both could use an escape."

She laughed. "You thought right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night soon fell, and Serenity found herself still dancing in Endymion's arms.

He glanced down at her closed eyes. "Serenity?"

"Mmm?"

He shook his head and led her away from the dance floor onto a balcony, her head still resting against him. They sat together on a stone bench. "You're tired."

"Mmm…" She wrapped her arms around him.

"It has been a long day."

"It has…"

"I suppose it's time we go to sleep?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Would you like me to stay with you?"

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at him. "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

She blushed brightly. "Is it proper?"

He grinned down at her, placing a kiss on her nose. "Does it really sound like I care about what is proper?"

She laughed nervously. "Well…" She glanced up at him through her eyelashes. "Do you want to stay with me?"

"Of course." He said bluntly.

She bit her lip. "Well…" She suddenly had an idea. "Alright." She looked up at him. "But, you have to answer my question from earlier first."

He groaned and leaned back. "You and your blackmail."

She giggled, placing a hand on his chest. "Well…do you want to sleep with me or not?"

"What was the question again?"

She sighed. "Endy! Alright, alright. The question was: Why won't you love me?"

He looked at her for several long moments. "I don't know, truthfully."

She blinked. "What?"

He frowned. "I've been over Setsuna for a very long time, Serenity. She's nothing to me at all." He looked at her searchingly. "I won't love you…because I don't want to hurt you. I hurt everyone I love. It would hurt you more if I ever did anything and I proclaimed to actually loving you, than if I did not."

Serenity sighed. "Then just don't ever hurt me, and it won't matter!"

He laughed. "It isn't that simple, and we both know that."

"It can be…" She whispered, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

He shook her head. "It can't, Serenity. I will always care very much for you…but I can't love you. I don't want you to end up like Setsuna. She was very hurt by me and she left, and…I won't have that with you."

Serenity stood and turned away. He watched her back for a long while, as she walked around the balcony.

Finally, after pacing the length of the entire balcony twice, she turned back to him. She walked up and sat in his lap. "Fine, then. I'll win you yet."

He raised an eyebrow. "Serenity?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Pulling back, she stared into his eyes. "I'll make it so you can't help but fall in love with me." She whispered. "I won't let this go…I want your love."

Endymion sighed. "Why is it so important to you?"

She nuzzled her face against his. "Because…you're the only one who's ever made me love. Because I love you." She glanced up. "It's only fair that I want you to love me as well." She stood and took his hands. "Come on; it's late."

His eyes were dark and glittering. "You love me?"

She blushed, and was thankful for the soft darkness around them. "I do."

He stood and kissed her forehead. "You're foolish. You do know that, don't you?"

She laughed. "I've been foolish since the moment I saw you, Endy." She leaned up and kissed him. "I'm going to go up to bed in a few moments. I'll see Motoki again, and then I'll be up." She grinned. "I'll meet you there."

She kissed him softly again and turned and went into the palace.

Endymion slunk down on the stone bench and sighed. "She'll be the end of me yet."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Six


	8. Chapter Seven

This chapter is rated T...for suggestions that are noted.

Storms Upon the Heat  
----------------------------

Chapter Seven  
-----------------

Serenity tapped Motoki on the shoulder, and he turned and noticed her. "Sere." He smiled, and leaned down to give her a hug. "Going up to bed, I take it?"

She nodded. "I am. Congratulations again, big brother."

"Thank you." He kissed her forehead. "Your day will be here soon, and I'll get to say the same to you. Speaking of which, where is Endymion?"

Serenity grinned, blushing slightly. "Hopefully he's waiting on me."

Motoki raised an eyebrow. "Mischievous little sister I have…" He grinned. "Alright, though."

Serenity noticed Makato coming up and went to her. "Makato…you're my sister now."

Makato giggled happily, hugging Serenity. "I know! We're sisters! It's fantastic!" She looked around. "Where's my brother?"

"He's already left." Serenity's eyes wandered to the balcony. "He's waiting for me."

Makato looked at Serenity strangely. "You're in love with him."

Motoki's eyes widened and he watched Serenity's reaction.

Serenity nodded. "I am." She said plainly.

"You told me you wouldn't let yourself love him because…."

Serenity put a hand to Makato's lips. "I think he also loves me."

Makato's eyes went wide and she squeaked.

Serenity shook her head. "He tells me he won't love me for fear that he'll hurt me." She smiled. "But I'm sure I can convince him to just let his walls drop."

Motoki put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Good luck, little one." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I hope you can succeed. You deserve it."

Serenity smiled at them both. "Thank you both. Now I'm going to go…he's waiting for me."

Motoki and Makato watched her leave.

"Do you think he really does love her, Mako?" Motoki asked, wrapping a gentle arm around her shoulders.

Makato shook her head. "I can't read my brother's heart, Moto…but I hope it's true…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Endymion paced the length of Serenity's bedroom, running his fingers through his hair. "What am I doing?" He muttered. "If I stay with her like this, I'll…" He turned and sighed, gazing out the window.

The door opened and Serenity slipped in the room, and noticed Endymion staring out the window. "What are you thinking about?" She asked, walking across the room and standing beside him.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Nothing, really."

She giggled and leaned against the window. "You have such a thoughtful look on your face, though, Endy. Come on, what is it?"

He sighed and pressed his forehead against the glass. "I just can't get over what you said earlier."

"That I love you?" Her eyes were twinkling merrily, and she leaned her face close to his.

"That…yes…" He muttered, closing his eyes. "I don't understand how…or why…"

She stared silently at him for several long moments, studying the lines of his face. Reaching over, she ran a finger across his cheek gently. "I can't explain it, Endy." She moved close to him, and turned his face to hers. "Things in one's heart are hard to explain. They're just there…they're unexplainable."

He sighed, placing his hand on her lips. "You have no reason to love me."

She giggled, kissing his fingers. "Obviously. You're impossible. You're stubborn, arrogant, and you're terrible when you're angry." Her eyes were lively. "But it just happened. It happened when you first looked at me." She smiled softly.

His eyes became critical and he turned away, and stood beside a bedpost, placing his hands around it. He stared blankly at the bed.

Serenity came to stand beside him again. She placed her hand on top of his. "Endy…are you sure you want to stay with me tonight?"

He turned and gazed into her blue eyes for several long moments. "I have to say I am afraid to."

She blinked.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid that the moment I do…" He sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head against the post. "I don't want to love you, Serenity. It would be so easy just to give in and…" He frowned. "You have to understand that I can't."

Serenity felt tears brimming in her eyes. "But I want you to. There is always the fear of hurt…when one is in love." She pulled his hands away from the bed and laced her fingers through his. "But that's just a chance you have to take, Endy…" She reached up and kissed his face softly. "Even if you break my heart…it would be worth it…just to have you love me for…the shortest of moments…"

His eyes roamed over her face. "Serenity…it isn't a good idea for me to be so very close to you…"

She frowned and pulled away from kissing him. "Why?"

He turned and stared blankly off. "Wars…councils….terrible things could happen and would pull me away from you…and…you would be left hurt and alone. I'm afraid to...love you…I told you…I never want to hurt you…" His voice trailed off, and he closed his eyes.

Serenity smiled softly, reaching up and brushing her lips against his closed eyes. "Stop worrying like that, then."

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

She laughed softly and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling herself close to him. "That could happen, you're right. But if it did…I'd always have you in my heart, even if you weren't ever with me again physically."

"I…" He found himself wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her off the floor. "Serenity…" He gazed into her eyes. "Would you promise…if I ever had to leave you…that you wouldn't…" His eyes became pained. "…hate me?"

Serenity gazed back at him. "I could never hate you." She tilted her head slightly. "Setsuna hated you when you left her."

"She does, yes." He laughed. "But she isn't of any worry to me…I care less what she feels for me."

"I'm glad." Serenity pulled gently away from him, placing her feet on the floor again. "I'm going to go undress." She pecked his nose, her eyes twinkling.

She started to head to the washroom, but his hand grabbed her arm and turned her back to him. She raised an eyebrow. "Endy?"

He pulled her closely to him. "Don't go." He whispered. He unclasped the diamond pins in her hair, and watched her hair fall down around her.

She shook her head around and laughed. "Alright, I won't go."

He took her arms and pulled her to the bed, sitting down himself. She stood in front of him, blushing furiously.

"Endy…"

"Hmm?" He glanced into her eyes.

She leaned down and brushed her lips against his. "Do you plan on making love to me tonight?"

He laughed. "And what if I am?" He asked in a soft murmur, kissing her back.

She blushed and pulled back. "I have nothing against it." She smiled nervously.

He laughed. "Would you like me to wait until our wedding night, Sere?"

She shook her head. "No, Endy…I don't see a reason to…"

He grinned slightly and pulled her close to him, resting his head gently on her waist. "Yes, but…I think I shall wait." He took one of her hands and kissed the palm gently. "Go dress for bed, Sere. I will stay with you…but we'll save that night." He pulled her face to his, kissing her gently.

She pulled away with a grin. "If you say so, Endy…" She laughed slightly and left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, soft clouds were hanging in the skies. Endymion awoke and looked beside him at Serenity cuddled softly in his arms. He smiled, and stared out at the gentle rain, not daring to move.

Serenity stirred soon beside him, and her eyes opened clear and blue. She smiled up at him. "Good morning."

He grinned, leaning down and nipping at her lips. "Good morning, Serenity…"

She buried herself deeply in his arms, nestling her head gently against his bare chest. "I don't want to get up."

He laughed. "Well…it is still morning. We could go back to sleep, if you wish."

"I don't want to." She murmured against his skin, kissing him gently.

His hands ran down the soft silk of her nightgown, and he grinned. "Then what do you want, Sere?"

She laughed, her voice muffled in his chest. "I don't want to tell you for fear you'll think me terrible…"

He kissed her forehead. "Never." He nudged her face up to his with his thumb. "Now tell me what you want…and I'll see what I can do." He kissed down the side of her face gently, stopping and staring at her.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. "Do you really want to know?"

He rolled his eyes. "Serenity, really…yes, I want to know."

She giggled. "Are you SURE?"

"Serenity!"

She laughed and kissed him. "Alright, alright." She grinned. "I want…what you wouldn't give me last night."

He raised an eyebrow.

She pressed her lips gently against his ear. "Make love to me."

His eyes widened and he looked at her. "Serenity?"

She blushed, staring up at him through her eyelashes. "I told you. You think me terrible."

He grinned, pulling her close to him. "No…no, Sere. I don't." He kissed her forehead. "Are you sure you're ready, though?"

She nodded. "I wanted you to last night…"

He kissed her hair. "Serenity…"

She blushed.

He grinned, laughing. He pulled her to lie beside him again. Running a hand gently down her face, he kissed her lips softly. "I did tell you if there were any way to give you what you wanted…I would."

He leaned down and slid the straps of her nightgown down. "Are you sure, Sere?" He stopped and looked into her eyes.

She nodded and helped him pull the gown off. "I am."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melodine, Cassandra, and Dermius sat around the breakfast table quietly.

Dermius cleared his throat. "Well…I of course didn't expect to see Motoki and Makato until this afternoon when they leave for their honeymoon…but where are Endymion and Serenity?"

Cassandra sipped slowly at her tea. "I have a feeling they're together."

Melodine looked up from her porridge. "Do you think they…?"

Cassandra grinned. "Slept together? Of course. Did you not see them last night? Dancing as they were? Leaving the ball together to sit on the balcony? And then Serenity exchanging words with her brother, and then leaving suddenly. It's obvious. They planned to be together last night."

Dermius laughed heartily. "Well, let them. I see no reason why they cannot. They'll be married in a matter of days. Which brings me to think…Melodine, will you be able to travel with us for the wedding?"

Melodine nodded. "I have been feeling better. I hope I'll be able to."

Cassandra smiled. "I'm very glad."

The breakfast room door opened and Motoki and Makato entered, laughing together.

The three turned and glanced at them.

"You're up." Melodine noted.

Cassandra grinned. "Now I wonder where our Hershim prince is…and his fiancée."

Motoki sat beside Dermius at the table, Makato beside him. "They're still not up?"

Dermius shook his head. "No. Cassandra believes they are together."

Makato giggled. "They are. Serenity told me last night."

Motoki looked at her sternly. "She may not have wanted that known, love."

Makato looked down sheepishly. "Sorry."

Melodine laughed. "It's quite alright. I'm glad they are, in fact."

Makato looked up. "Serenity believes that Endymion loves her. It's so exciting. She told us she is in love with him."

Cassandra sighed dreamily. "How simply wonderful. To think…they'll be happy."

Melodine smiled. "It is good. I didn't believe these pairings would work. But look at them. All four of them…happy."

Motoki and Makato looked at each other and smiled, grasping hands under the table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Endymion looked into Serenity's eyes for a long time, watching her trying to regain her breath. "Are you alright?" He whispered, brushing his hand through her hair.

She nodded, breathing heavily. "Yes…I'm fine…" She smiled. "Thank you…"

He kissed her forehead. "We have to leave soon." He noticed a pout on her face. He laughed and nuzzled his face against hers. "You do want to see Motoki and Makato off, don't you, sweetheart?"

She gasped. "They leave for their honeymoon, yes?"

He nodded. "A short one, I suppose. Our wedding is in only four days." He grinned at her blush. "You blush at that…and yet you've not blushed once in the past hour…"

She laughed. "I can't explain it…"

"You're beautiful." He kissed down her neck softly, gently tugging at her skin. "I wish we didn't have to leave…" He murmured against her skin.

"Me, either…" She whispered, burying her face in his hair. "But we do have to…"

He sighed and pulled away from her. "You're right." He sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Serenity sat up as well. She stared for long moments at his bare back, blushing. "Endy…"

He turned and glanced at her form sitting and looking at him innocently. His eyes roamed over her for several moments before responding. "Yes, Sere?"

She blushed. "Well…tonight…will you…not go to your room?"

He grinned. "We have the rest of our lives together, dearest."

"I know…" She blushed. "But I want you here with me."

He leaned over and kissed her lips softly. "Alright. Now come on, we both need to dress…they've already missed our presence, I'm sure."

She nodded. "Hopefully we won't be bombarded with questions."

He grinned. "There's no way to escape it, knowing my mother."

Serenity's eyes widened. "I haven't gotten the chance to really meet her. I saw her for the shortest of moments."

Endymion kissed her forehead. "Well, get dressed, and then we'll go meet her!"

She laughed. "Alright, alright. I get it. I can't stay in bed all day, no matter how much I may want to."

Endymion grinned. "We leave for Hershim tomorrow, you do know that, right?"

She nodded. "I know. It will be a very busy day today. I have to pack all of my things and…oh, there's so much to do…" She said helplessly, falling back on the bed and burying her face in her pillow.

Endymion laughed, stood, and leaned over, scooping her up in his arms. She squealed. "Endy!"

"Get up, Serenity." He said in a mockingly stern voice. He gently lowered her to the floor, kissing her cheek. "I'll see you at breakfast, alright? Go dress."

She nodded. "Alright, alright." She grabbed her nightgown and went into the washroom.

Endymion watched her leave, smiling to himself slightly, before dressing and leaving to go to his own room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei, Ami, and Makato all rushed around the sitting room.

"This is crazy, my dears." Makato muttered, hanging a final streamer across the fireplace mantle. "Serenity does not need a party to cheer her up. She is very happy."

Rei laughed. "Yes, well, this was days ago that I planned this, Makato. I wanted still to go through with it. It's her last day here in Fellotinhan. She will miss it."

Ami sat on a prim sofa and chewed on a cookie. "Fantastic cookies."

Makato beamed. "I made them."

Rei grinned. "She's such a happy wife, isn't she, Ami?"

Ami giggled and ate another cookie.

Minako skipped into the room. She twirled around in front of Makato. "Look, new cousin! This is the color I like! Think of it when my birthday comes up!" She fluffed her bright orange dress. Her usual bright red hair bow was atop her head.

Makato laughed and leaned down to hug the girl. "Alright. No more green. I understand, Minako."

Minako giggled. "Yes!" She looked around. "Are you telling me that we're the only ones to be at Sere's party? It's not good enough!"

Rei shook her head. "No, no. There are several others coming. The princesses Haruka and Michiru from Neurtuneus, and the young princess of Saturan, Hotaru, will be here as well. Serenity tutored Hotaru, remember? And of course, Motoki and the other royals are coming, and then Endymion and Serenity herself."

Minako sat beside Ami and grabbed a cookie, munching on it. "You know who isn't coming, I hope."

Rei's eyebrow rose. "Who, Minako?"

"That…lady person…Setsuna."

Makato arched an eyebrow. "She isn't invited anywhere near Endymion nor Serenity."

Motoki and Endymion walked into the large room. Endymion's eyes widened as he looked around.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Sere's having a surprise party." Minako chirped.

"It's a going away party I had planned days ago, before you arrived." Rei explained. "Motoki and I planned it. It at first was to cheer her up…but now it isn't needed for that reason. It's just a small party to see her off from Fellotinhan."

Makato giggled. "We're having it soon, so that Motoki and I will be able to be here."

Ami suddenly stood up. "Wait! We could say it's a small wedding party for Endymion and Serenity!"

Makato grabbed a cookie and began to eat it, sitting on the other side of Minako. "Yes, but there will be another of those in Hershim, dear Ami. And we'll all be there for that. No, let's just keep it as Sere's leaving Fellotinhan party. I had a small party when I left Hershim."

Ami sat again. "Well, alright."

Endymion grinned. "You were giving her a party to cheer her up, Motoki? Am I that terrible?"

Motoki laughed. "Of course you are." He grinned. "No, it was really because she was rather depressed before you came."

Rei nodded. "I thought a party would help."

Makato looked at Rei. "No wonder you wanted to come here early. You're a lady of Hershim who resides in Fellotinhan for most of her time."

Rei laughed. "I've acted as an ambassador for the past year. But there really isn't need for me now. I can return home to Hershim. Serenity will be there, and it is my home."

Makato smirked. "You'll leave me here, my dear friend?"

Minako patted Makato's arm. "Don't feel bad. Sere's leaving me here to put up with Auntie all by myself."

"I heard that, little lady." A chirp came from the doorway.

Minako yelped, feeling her aunt's hand on her shoulder. "Um, um, um…"

The king and queen of Hershim and Melodine had entered the room.

The former queen of Fellotinhan laughed and leaned down to peck Minako's cheek. "It's alright, dear. I'm just not fun like Serenity is, am I?"

Minako's face was flushed. "It's not like that, Auntie…"

Melodine patted her head and looked at Motoki and Endymion standing on the far edge of the room. "Endymion, you and Serenity were not at breakfast this morning. May I ask why?"

Cassandra smiled brightly. "Yes, dear. Why?"

Endymion found himself blushing. "Well…I…we…were…out."

Motoki grinned. "Out, Endymion?"

Endymion jabbed the Fellotinhan king in the side. "Yes, Motoki. Out."

Motoki laughed. "Whatever you say." He went to Makato's side, placing his arm around her waist. "It's dangerous staying near him." He nodded towards Endymion.

She laughed.

A servant came into the room. "The foreign princesses have arrived, majesties."

Motoki looked at Makato. "Who?"

"Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru."

The three were soon ushered into the room, standing among them.

Hotaru was the youngest princess among the many nations, at only 12 years old. Her short black hair was brushed straight, and she wore a simple black dress trimmed in white. She soon went to Minako, trying to befriend her. The two sat around the fireplace, and pulled out a game of jacks to play, their frilly dresses billowed about them.

Haruka and Michiru, twin sisters from Neurtuneus, were the eldest of all the princesses. At twenty, they looked nothing alike. Haruka was very tall, with short blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She towered above all the other ladies in the room, and was only slightly shorter than Endymion and Motoki. Michiru was like the rest of the princesses in height, short and petite. She had soft aqua-green eyes and soft brown hair, and was usually very quiet. They mixed in with everyone, and conversation was loud among them.

The door opened and a very disgruntled Serenity walked in, clad in a light blue dress with pearl accents. Her hair was in the normal style, with pearl bands wrapped around the buns atop her head. She stopped walking and her eyes widened, looking around at them all.

"What is this?" She asked, blinking rapidly.

Rei stood and turned to look at her. "Surprise, Sere!"

The Fellotinhan princess blinked again.

Endymion was soon beside her, and his arm instantly went around her waist. "It's a going away from Fellotinhan party for you, from your friends." He whispered.

Her eyes widened, and she smiled softly, turning to them all. "Really?"

Nods were seen throughout the room.

She smiled brightly. "Oh, everyone…thank you!"

Applause went through the room.

Minutes later, Serenity stood and chatted with Haruka and Michiru, Endymion by her side.

"It's been such a long time since I've seen you both." Serenity noted, sipping at her cup of tea.

Haruka nodded, glancing at Michiru. "We've been traveling a lot. We just returned from Perusia."

Endymion cringed. "It just has to be the greatest spot for travel, doesn't it?"

Michiru laughed gaily. "She mentioned you often, Endymion. I am sorry, but she still wishes to vent her anger."

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Setsuna, you mean? Ah, yes…she spoke of Endymion too frequently, in my opinion." She glanced at Endymion. "The girl wouldn't stop her mutterings. She voiced her outright opinion about you and Sere, and she obviously despises Serenity righteously." Haruka send a pitiful look to Serenity. "You are the most beloved princess of the world, and she downright hates you. You poor dear."

Serenity shook her head, laughing. "She can hate me if she wishes. I don't mind what she thinks."

Endymion held a gaze on her face.

Serenity was smiling softly. "She lost someone to me. I can understand her hate for me…but I love him, too. And I care not what she thinks…I will not give him up because of her mutterings."

Haruka and Michiru cast their eyes on Endymion, who was gazing at Serenity lovingly, his eyes captured by her.

The sisters exchanged glances, nodded to Serenity, and went across the room to converse with Dermius and Cassandra.

Serenity did not look at Endymion. She brought the cup to her lips and sipped her tea. "You're staring a hole in me, Endymion." She laughed slightly. Finally, she turned her head to look at him. "I'll be with Rei and Ami, if you need me." She nodded and left him to stand alone.

Minutes later, Melodine was standing beside him. She gazed across at Serenity, and then back to him. "You haven't stopped looking at her for the past ten minutes."

"I…" Endymion couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He watched her laugh with Ami, and hug Rei. He saw her help clean up the jacks that Hotaru and Minako had scattered around the floor.

Melodine watched his face. "You do love her, don't you?"

Endymion's eyes finally left Serenity, and he looked at Melodine. "I've loved her since she confronted me in the garden. When she wouldn't back down…when…" His eyes lowered to the ground. "She showed such strength…and she wouldn't let me control her…yes, I've loved her since then." He turned and watched Serenity again.

"Why are you admitting it now? To me?"

"You asked."

"She's asked you, though, many times…hasn't she?"

"Yes…but until now…I've been able to hide it well, haven't I?" He looked at the former queen again. "I can't anymore."

"Why?"

"She defied Setsuna's existence with her words." He murmured, more to himself than to Melodine. "She's intent on my heart…and she's not letting anyone come in her way...not Setsuna…not me." His eyes wandered to Serenity.

Serenity looked up from her conversation with Cassandra and noticed him looking at her. She blushed and looked away, back to Cassandra.

Endymion looked to Melodine. "I don't know how to tell her."

The former queen laughed. "You're a brilliant man, Endymion. I'm sure you'll find a way. I'm just glad you're finally admitting it."

He sighed. "I didn't want this to happen."

"Is it such a terrible thing to be in love with my daughter?"

"I don't want to hurt her…"

"You won't."

He looked at her. "I won't?"

"If you truly love someone, you can never purposely hurt them." Melodine smiled. "My husband said that."

"But…not purposely though…what if something happens and I do hurt her?"

"You have to learn to pick up the pieces, Endymion. Serenity is easy to forgive…you'll learn that."

He stared off at the princess he was destined to marry, love shining in his eyes. "I love her." He turned and laughed. "I can't believe it happened. I love her. I love Serenity."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Seven

Obviously…there was a section in this chapter not exactly suited for a K+ rating. I'm not sure what I have this rated as, but it should be rated T.

Anyways, hope you all liked this chapter.

Please review!


	9. Chapter Eight

Storms Upon the Heart  
----------------------------

Chapter Eight  
-----------------

Serenity waved frantically, watching the carriage with Motoki and Makato drive off. She turned from the road with a soft smile, and noticed her mother standing with Endymion and the Hershim royals nor afar off.

She walked up to them, noticing how quiet they all were. She blinked several times. "Is…everything alright?"

Cassandra patted the girl's arm gently. "Everything's fine, dear. It's been quite the day, that's all. And, there is so much to do in the next several days. We leave in the morning for Hershim. Are you ready to go?"

Serenity nodded. "I am." She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Endymion, who stared back at her with intensity flaring in his deep eyes. She blushed and looked away from him.

Melodine turned and began going into the palace. "Well, I am not ready, unfortunately. I must go see about what to bring for the trip."

Serenity blinked. "Mother? You're…you're coming?"

Melodine turned and glanced at her daughter with a grin. "If you had been present at breakfast this morning, you would have known that, my daughter."

Serenity's face turned a soft shade of pink. She cleared her throat and mumbled a goodbye, fleeing into the gardens, her skirts flying behind her.

Endymion watched her go soulfully, his eyes gazing out at her.

Dermius took Cassandra's arm. "Well, Endymion, if you need us, we'll be resting." He glanced at his son. "I think you need to have a talk with the princess."

Endymion glanced at his father. "I know…"

Melodine smiled. "It won't be as difficult as it seems. You already know she loves you."

Endymion nodded, glancing in the direction of the gardens. "I know…"

Cassandra reached over and pecked his cheek. "Go along now, Endymion. You can do this."

Endymion nodded. "I know…"

The royals glanced at each other and retreated into the palace.

Endymion walked slowly into the gardens, wandering around in the different flowerbeds. He walked into the rose garden, noticing Serenity sitting on a stone bench, her legs folded beneath her and her skirts flowing out around her. She sat with a rose in her hand, gently twirling it between her fingertips. She looked up when she heard him approach, and a blush began to cover her face. She looked down at the rose, trying to focus on it.

"You haven't given me a moment to talk to you, Serenity." He whispered, sitting beside her on the bench.

She bit her lip, and kept looking at the red rose. "You've acted strangely since this afternoon, Endymion. I've….been afraid that you're angry with me…for saying what I did about Setsuna."

"I was pleased with what you said."

She blinked and looked at him. He was staring at her. She blushed. "You were? Then why have you been giving me such an odd gaze all day?"

He laughed and leaned over, brushing his hand over the side of her face. "I didn't know that looking at my beloved meant that I was angry at her."

She looked down at the ground, the rose falling from her grasp. "Don't play tricks, Endymion."

"I'm not."

She held her gaze on the stone ground. "You have to be."

"Serenity…I'm not. I've been trying to find the chance to tell you all day." He moved to sit closer to her, nudging her face to look at his. "Serenity?"

Tears had sprung into her eyes. They moved slowly down her face. "I don't want to hear this, Endymion. You've told me time and time again that--"

He suddenly pressed his lips to hers to silence her. Pulling away, he gently wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I've been trying to fight it, Serenity…but I can't." He kissed her forehead gently. "I tried not to love you…because I didn't want to hurt you….and I was afraid of being hurt again myself." He sighed, looking down into her tear filled eyes. "Serenity…you may not believe me right now when I say this, but…I love you."

She stared at him for several long moments. Her eyes searched through his; her hands held his gently. She shook slightly, bringing one hand up to trace along his jaw line. "Do you really love me…truly? Wholly? Without any regard at all to the past and to Setsuna or…"

He laughed, kissing her again to silence her.

When he pulled away from her, he gazed into her face and smiled. "I love only you, Sere."

She bit her lip. "Endymion…I'm not sure I can…really believe it right now."

"I know." He brought one of her hands to his lips and kissed it. "It's alright…just give me the chance to prove it to you."

She looked away from him and out at the rosebushes around her. Standing, she held still onto his hand and pulled him to stand at the bushes with her. She gazed down at a delicate white rosebush, touching the petals of one of the flowers softly. "Endy…"

"Hmm?" He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her and laid his head on her shoulder.

She sighed unhappily. "I need your help…if you can…"

"Yes…?"

"Well…for years, I've been trying to pick one of these white roses. They're so beautiful…more beautiful than any other flower in Fellotinhan, or the entire world, in my opinion. This is the only bush of white roses in Fellotinhan, too. Every time I try to pick one, though…I always get caught on the thorns, and it hurts a lot. Minako can always pick them…but she'll never pick one for me, she likes to hold them over my head and will never let me hold hers. I always have to settle for the red ones." She turned and pointed to several red rosebushes nearby. She turned in Endymion's arms and pouted up at him. "Could you please see if you can get one for me? I'd love to have one to put in my hair tomorrow…for when we leave."

He grinned at her. "Of course. But if I get caught on a thorn, too…you're going to have to kiss it and make it better."

She giggled and blushed. "Of course." She pulled away from him slightly, and watched him lean over and reach into the bush, snapping one of the flowers. She gasped happily when he broke off the thorns and placed the rose in her grasp.

She squealed happily and brushed the petals softly against her face, inhaling the sweet scent. "Thank you so much."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist again and leaned close to her, kissing down the side of her face. "Anything for you."

She blushed. "It's nearing dinnertime."

"We're most likely late for dinner by now, sweetheart."

"Should we go in?"

"No…I don't want to right now. We can have dinner later tonight. Just the two of us."

She blushed again, feeling his lips traveling down her neck. "Just…the two of us?"

"Mmhmm…" He kissed up her neck to meet her lips. Pecking her lips softly, he pulled away and took her hand, leading her down the path. "I think you're more interested in that rose than me at the moment, though. Would you rather have dinner with the rose?"

She giggled and leaned against him, squeezing his hand. "Well, with you and the rose."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Alright, then…but try not to pay so much attention to the rose. I'm desperate for attention from you."

She rolled her eyes and pulled away from him, walking ahead. "Oh, really?" They came to the palace entrance and walked inside together. She turned and started to head toward the staircase that led to her room, but he reached out and spun her into his arms again.

"Yes, really." He whispered, kissing her lips softly. "Where are you going?"

She pouted. "Just up to my room…"

"I thought we were going to have dinner?"

"We are." She chirped. "I just thought we could have dinner brought up to us…" She twirled the rose in her hand, bringing it up and brushing it under Endymion's chin.

He scrunched his nose, making her giggle. Grabbing her hand with the rose, and pulling it away from his face, he laughed. "Stop with the rose!"

"I'm just happy to finally have one, Endy!" She laughed. She turned and fled up the staircase.

He rolled his eyes in merriment at her, and followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity ran a hairbrush through her hair softly, gazing into the mirror at the man slumbering behind her. She giggled and left the vanity, walking to window and pulling the curtains open. The sun shined in, leaving beams across the bed.

The sleeping man groaned and turned over, grabbing a pillow to block out the sunlight. Serenity giggled and went to the bed, sitting down beside him. She pulled the pillow away from his face and watched him trying to squeeze his eyes shut. She laughed and kissed his eyelids softly. "Endy, for goodness sakes, wake up…I've been up for at least an hour now." She whispered, kissing his face gently.

He reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to lie beside him, a squeal escaping her lips. He opened his eyes and gazed into hers. "Then come back to bed with me."

She laughed and kissed him. "But Endy…you would think you'd be excited to get up today. You get to go home."

"I don't care…" He mumbled, closing his eyes. "I'd rather sleep in with you beside me."

She shook her head and sat up, laying his head in her lap and raking her fingers through his unruly hair. "Well…I hate to break it to you, darling, but daylight is here, and…you really need to wake up." She ran her hand down his face, smiling at him. "Are we going to be like this every morning of our lives? Trying to wake each other with such reluctance?"

"I've got no problems with it…" He murmured, turning slightly so his lips caught her hand.

She giggled and pulled her hand away from his face. "Come on, Endy…you really need to get up!"

"No…"

"I won't let you kiss me once today if you don't."

"I can catch you in my arms at any given moment to kiss you. I don't need your permission."

"I won't let you make love to me tonight. You do need my permission for that."

"Not necessarily, but I wouldn't without it. I suppose I can go one night without it. It's been two nights in a row now."

"Get up, for goodness sakes!"

"Sere, can't you just let me sleep one more hour? Come back to bed with me…"

"Darling, I would love to, but we really cannot miss breakfast with our parents two days in a row. They'll suspect!"

"They already know, my love." He laughed, turning and leaning his face against her stomach. "Anyone with any sense would know."

She rolled her eyes and unceremoniously pushed his head off her lap. "Well, if you don't get up in the next five minutes, I will ignore you for this entire day. I will, I swear it!"

"Sere…" He sat up groggily, leaning over and trying to grab her around the waist.

"Don't you "Sere" me!" She jumped off the bed quickly, out of his reach. "We'll sleep late tomorrow."

He rolled his eyes and sourly began to get up. "Of course we will tomorrow. There aren't any schedules in Hershim like there are here. We don't have a set time for breakfast." He rose out of the bed and sighed, turning and looking at her. "I'm up, Serenity. Are you happy now?"

She blushed, looking at him, and nodded quickly, turning and fleeing into the washroom.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, before realization dawned on him and he laughed. "That girl…" He laughed softly and grabbed a robe, pulling it around him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Endymion followed behind Serenity with a grin on his face as she made a final sweep of the Fellotinhan gardens. The rose from the day before was tied into her hair, and the white dress she was wearing made it seem even brighter.

"Did I embarrass you this morning, my love?"

She rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. "Endymion, be quiet."

"You're still shy around me, though, Sere!"

"Hush!"

He grinned and caught up with her. He kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, Sere…"

She pouted and stopped walking, turning and looking at him. "I can't help that I'm still a little…shy." She crossed her arms and blushed deeply, staring down at the ground.

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "It's alright…you'll forget it in time."

She pouted and turned again. "Well…I guess it's time to go."

He nodded and took her hand in his. "It is. Sere, you'll visit here often."

She nodded. "I know…but it's the final day that it's my home." She turned and looked up into his eyes. "From now on…anywhere that you are is where my home is."

Endymion smiled softly. "I don't think that I could ever be home without you, Sere."

She blushed and let him lead her out of the garden. Her mother, Dermius, and Cassandra were already boarding their carriage.

Endymion led her to a separate carriage and helped her up. He was about to climb in himself when a soft tug came on his cape.

Serenity glanced out of the carriage and grinned.

Minako looked up at the two with a pout. "Do I have to ride with the boring old people?"

Serenity giggled. "Endy, can she come with us?"

Endymion looked at Serenity and laughed slightly. "Alright, alright. You can ride with us, Minako."

Minako squealed happily and bounded into the carriage, plopping down beside Serenity. "This'll be fun!"

Endymion rolled his eyes and sat across from them. "Yes…fun."

Serenity laughed and blew him a kiss before turning to Minako, who was pulling out games from her carry satchel.

Endymion smiled and leaned back into the seat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Eight


	10. Chapter Nine

I know it's been a while since I've written anything, but I'm so glad to be finally picking this story up again. I'm back, to writing, and I'll be continuing to work on this story often, in the hopes that I'll have it finished by the end of May.

Storms Upon the Heart  
--------------------------

Chapter Nine  
---------------

Serenity gazed out at the landscapes unfolding before her, the Fellotinhan palace fading fast behind them as the carriage moved along slowly away from the city. She watched as the clouds drifted above in the sky, and how the sun reflected softly through patches in the sky, shimmering on the mountains that ran along the Fellotinhan boundaries.

She turned away from the window and looked at her cousin, who was happily reading a book, oblivious to all that around her. Serenity smiled and pecked the top of Minako's head, causing her to briefly glance up at her older cousin and smile before turning back to the adventurous story in front of her.

Serenity looked away from Minako and glanced at the man sitting in front of her, her eyes wandering up his lean, powerful physique before meeting his dark, hauntingly blue eyes. He was gazing directly back at her, capturing every movement she made. She blushed, knowing full and well that he had been watching her. He grinned and winked slyly at her, noticing the appreciative once-over she had given him.

She rolled her eyes, her face turning to a becoming shade of pink, before she looked out the window again, determined not to let him catch her staring at him again.

They were reaching the very edges of Fellotinhan, the large bridge that led out of the realms of the land approaching fast. Serenity frowned sadly, sticking her head out the window to take one last look at her home of seventeen years.

"Goodbye…" She murmured. She felt a hand on her knee. Blinking, she pulled her head in the carriage again and looked at Endymion, whose hand was stroking the material of her dress gently.

They held each other in a long gaze.

"It's alright, Sere." He said softly, his voice carrying the emotion that he was trying to restrain, being in the presence of a young girl.

"I know." She whispered back, trying desperately to remain in her seat. "I know."

Minako looked up from her book and watched them with a small smirk on her face. "I'm not two, you know. If you want to kiss her, Prince Endymion, just do it!"

The prince turned and raised his eyebrows at his fiancée's cousin. "Minako?"

She rolled her eyes agitatedly and looked down at her book again. "Just don't get carried away. Kiss her, for the gods' sakes."

Endymion grinned boyishly and looked back at Serenity. "Well, it seems, my dear, that I have permission."

Serenity sniffed. "You may from her, but not from me. I don't think this is the right… time."

Endymion shook his head. "Serenity, really. You're exasperating sometimes."

She shrugged her slim shoulders, scooting away from him and nearer to Minako. "Well, I just think that I'd rather not be seen by my young cousin in that… position, whether she gives her 'permission' or not. So, no, Endymion, you will just have to… wait."

"Wait?" His eyes burned into hers, gazing at her soulfully.

She blushed. "Yes… wait. Hershim can't be too far… can it?"

"Two hours."

"Ah… well, that is not so bad. Yes, I believe you can restrain yourself for the remainder of the trip, dearest."

She looked down at Minako, who was pretending to be intrigued by her book, but, in reality, had been listening to their every word.

Serenity laughed. "Mina, you're not reading, I can see. Come, put the book down and give up the charade. We'll find a game to play."

Minako did as she was told, her face slightly red with shame for eavesdropping. "I'm sorry. But… well, it's hard not to listen…"

"I know. We are in close quarters, aren't we?" Serenity stroked a hand through the girl's long blonde hair. "Turn around, dear. I think I should very much like to braid your hair."

Minako's bright blue eyes lit up. She adored the times when Serenity would fix her hair. "Sure!" She sat up straight and turned, letting Serenity take the bow out of her hair and begin to braid it.

Endymion leaned back on the other end of the carriage and watched his fiancée shamelessly, not bothering to hide his gazing.

* * *

Cassandra and Melodine spent the carriage ride knitting and gossiping between them, leaving Dermius to a book in complete restless boredom. 

He sighed and put his book down, uninterested in reading. Glancing out the window, he thought of the prince and princess riding behind them.

"If it wasn't for Minako riding with them, I would think that Princess Serenity and Endymion would have been… entwined during the course of the trip." He observed aloud, gaining the attention of both ladies present.

They glanced at each other amusedly.

"Well, I would believe so," commented Cassandra, "but it's of no use to wonder of these things now, Dermius. We all know that, by now, with all the late morning arrivals, worries of that sort have passed. I just wonder when we shall expect a child… from Motoki and Makato as well. We might very well find ourselves very laden with grandchildren very soon."

Melodine's eyes lit up excitedly. "Wouldn't that be splendid? Oh, how I would love to have a grandchild."

"And I. It would indeed be wonderful, especially to have many children."

Dermius grunted. "As long as there is a son to receive Endymion's crown, I do not care how many children Serenity decides to give him. I hope to retire my crown to him with the relief of knowing it will pass to his own son as well."

Melodine's eyes clouded for a moment, pain flickering in her brown depths. "I just hope that Serenity is strong enough to withstand child-bearing…"

Cassandra frowned. "Yes… she is such a fragile girl…"

Melodine sighed sadly and placed her knitting in her lap wearily, looking out the window and pondering her daughter.

* * *

The hours of the journey passed slowly, and Endymion spent them gazing at his beloved, who spent her time braiding Minako's hair, playing a long game of word puzzling, and avoiding the looks that Endymion was gladly bestowing on her. 

Now, currently deeply engrossed in a book of astrology, Endymion felt the carriage slow, and glanced out the window to see that they were approaching the lands of Hershim. His eyes flickered in excitement.

He leaned over and gently roused Serenity from her lightly napping state with a soft touch of his hand to her face and a whispering of her name. She fluttered her eyes open and sat up, letting her sleeping cousin remain dozing on her shoulder.

"What is it, Endy?" She whispered, yawning. She covered her mouth with her delicate hand, trying to fight off the remains of her sleep.

"We're here." He said.

"We are?" She moved gently towards the window, sticking her head out without awakening the child resting on her arm.

She gasped at the soft, flowing hills nestling the city they were approaching, and the large, glamorous palace that lay on the outskirts. She gazed at the beautiful sparkling river that was beside them, and as the carriage dipped down a hill that would lead into the city, she felt her heart lighten. The palace, she could see, was lined with large, beautiful gardens and lakes, and she could see that she could very easily make this her home. She gazed up at the large castle where she would soon be living, and noted how very much more extravagant it was than her own home, knowing it was twice the size, and was made with the very best of stones. She remembered vaguely that Hershim was much more prosperous than Fellotinhan, and had not suffered because of the war.

'The river could be the cause of that.' She thought, knowing that the exporting and importing of goods was much easier for Hershim because of the water, while it had made Fellotinhan suffer much during the long years of the war.

'Now perhaps that will not be a problem… I'll make Endymion be sure of that. With Motoki and Endymion working together, Fellotinhan will be just as prosperous as Hershim. Still… the land here is so beautiful, lush, and green. If only the mountainous lands of Fellotinhan were this beautiful…' Serenity finally pulled back into the carriage, sighing happily.

Endymion's dark eyes were suddenly very bright. "You like it?"

Her own eyes were glazed and dreamy. "It's beautiful, so very beautiful."

He smiled widely. "Then you like it?"

Serenity shook her head and laughed softly. "I love it, Endymion. It's beautiful here. I know I can make this home... just think of the hours I shall spend in the gardens… maybe even outside the gates? I would love to take trips into the hills…"

Endymion frowned slightly. "Not alone, though… if you wish to travel outside the palace, I will go with you…"

"Of course! But I want to so… I should be familiar with my own kingdom… yes?" She stared up at him, and he nodded in return.

"Yes, of course." He smiled. "I just… I don't want you outside the palace… without protection…" His eyes suddenly became pained. "There are criminals and vile people here just as any other place in the world, and I won't have you hurt…"

She smiled softly. "I know, love. I know." She gave him a loving glance and turned to gaze down at Minako. "She could sleep through anything, I believe."

Endymion laughed quietly. "I think so too."

* * *

Finally, after passing through the large city, the carriages pulled up to the wide, iron gates of the palace. They were pulled open by four men, and the carriages entered in. 

By this time, Minako was awake… wide awake. She stuck her head out the window happily and looked at the sparkling fountains with joy, and thinking of all the fun she would have running in the grass.

She pulled into the carriage. "Endymion, this place is so great!"

Endymion laughed. "I'm glad you think so, Minako."

She looked at Serenity, who was gazing out the window herself. "Sere, I can come visit anytime, right?"

"I don't believe that would be a problem, dear." Serenity placed a hand on the child's head vaguely, staring at her new home. "I would miss you too much if you did not."

Minako beamed and turned to look out the window herself.

Soon, they pulled to the entrance, and the door was opened. Endymion got out first, and then turned to the ladies inside.

Minako let him pick her up and place her on the ground. She giggled and then took off running to the other carriage to see her aunt.

"Serenity? Love, don't you think it would be better to see the grounds outside of the palace?" Endymion chuckled lightly, noting his fiancée's absent-minded gazing.

She snapped from her thoughts and turned to him. "Oh… sorry…" She shook her head and took his hand, stepping lightly down onto the ground. He slipped his arm firmly around her waist, sighing.

"Finally… not being able to touch you for hours has been hell." He murmured into her ear, tightening his hold on her.

She laughed and shook her head. "Endy… really…"

Cassandra came up to them and cleared her throat. Endymion loosened his hold on Serenity's waist, but his arm stayed around her.

"You're both glad the long trip is over, I'm sure."

Serenity nodded. "Very much. It was a long drive…"

Cassandra smiled. "Yes, it is a long trip. Now, Serenity, after you're settled in, I want you to start preparing for tonight. I know you're tired from the trip, so do take a rest before tonight."

Serenity blinked, looking from Cassandra to Endymion. "What… is tonight?"

"A grand ball to introduce you to Hershim… the court has been anxious for your arrival, and all of importance in Hershim will be there. So you need to be well rested for tonight… I'm afraid some of the guests are very long-winded and I expect it might be a long night." Cassandra patted the girl's arm. "So after you rest, I'll have Naru sent in to help you with preparations."

"Preparations, your highness?"

"Well, of course, dear. You should look your very best tonight, for it is your first appearance." Cassandra leaned over to kiss Serenity's forehead. "You always look so beautiful, though, so there is little matter in that to you."

Serenity blushed becomingly. "Thank you…"

Cassandra waved her hand in dismissal. "I speak only the truth that I know. Now go on, Endymion, take your bride on a tour of the palace. It's her home now."

Endymion grinned boyishly. "Yes, Mother."

Cassandra smiled back and left them, heading with Melodine and Dermius into the palace.

Minako bounded up to them with a daisy in her hand. "Look, Sere! Daisies! We never have daisies at home!" She squealed and put the flower in her cousin's hand before running off again.

"Well, Minako will definitely busy herself…" Serenity noted. "Now, shouldn't you follow your mother's orders and show me around?" Her eyes twinkled mischievously up at her fiancé, who grinned back and kissed her squarely on the lips before pulling her inside.

"Yes, my queen."

* * *

A tall, dark figure gazed from their spot on the hill closest to the palace, hiding their presence from behind a tree. They watched in annoyance at the royal families entering the palace and turned to another figure that stood behind them. 

"That's the girl. The Fellotinhan princess. I want her brought to me, alive, within two days. Do you understand?"

"Yes. But I do no work without it being worth my while."

"Oh, it will be. 500 gold coins along with the falling of Hershim is certainly worth your time, yes?"

"Good. You will kill her, I am sure?"

"Of course. I want her brought to me alive, though… I want to watch her die myself."

The figure stepped from behind the tree. "Two days. You will have her." The figure left, escaping into the woods leading down to the city.

The other figure stood, hair swaying in the soft breeze. "I will see you fall, Princess." The murmur pierced the air, and the figure also turned and walked away.

End Chapter Eight


	11. Chapter Ten

Storms Upon the Heart

Chapter Ten

* * *

Serenity stepped through the tall, gaping doors of the Hershim palace, entering into what seemed to be an entirely different world from the outside. Her eyes scanned the white marble floors, high ceilings with crystal chandeliers hanging from every arc, and large hanging portraits trimmed in golden frames. The wide hallway was adorned with so many embellishments that it took several minutes for Serenity to even take in this one room. Vases, sculptures, ornate tables, candlesticks, and many plush, velvet chairs lined the entire space. She glanced up the winding staircase, noting the deep red of the carpet and golden banisters. 

A soft sigh escaped from her lips. Endymion, who stood behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to lay his head on her shoulder.

"This is only the beginning, love." He whispered, kissing her earlobe gently. Taking her hand, he pulled away from her and led her into an adjoining room. Serenity noted it was a dining hall, the long, deep oak table an instant clue. It was lined with at least twenty deep green chairs, and the walls were painted in the same shade as the chairs.

"This is the winter dining hall."

"You… you have seasonal dining rooms?" She raised an eyebrow at her fiancé.

He chuckled. "Yes, dearest. The summer hall is on the other side of the palace. You'll see. There are over forty rooms for us to see."

"Forty? Oh my… will we be going to every one…?"

"No… I doubt you'd want to visit them all. Besides, nearly twenty of those that I mentioned are the bedrooms and guest bedrooms."

"And the washrooms?"

"Oh… those count? Well… then I suppose you'd have to add many more rooms…"

Serenity rolled her eyes toward the ceiling and let Endymion pull her out of the 'winter' dining hall. "Oh, dear gods… how will I ever learn where to go!"

Endymion laughed and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Oh, you'll know everything in a few days, I'm sure."

Serenity looked around the room they were in. A large stone fireplace surrounded by three sofas and two armchairs were in front of them, while several bookcases lined the walls, and a ornate desk and chair sat at the end of the room in front of a wide, high window.

"This is… an office?"

"Yes, it's mine."

"Oh! Just like Motoki has his."

He laughed. "Yes… just like that."

* * *

Serenity felt so tired by the end of the long tour that she found herself closing her eyes and leaning against Endymion's shoulder as they walked. 

She yawned. "Where are we going now, Endy?"

"Our room."

Her eyes snapped open, and she stopped walking to look up at him. "Our room?"

"Yes… is that alright?" He stared down into her face, taking in her shocked look.

"OH… well… yes, of course, it's… wonderful, but… your mother and father…"

"They know of it and approve heartily. Serenity, in mere days we shall be married. What is a few days, really?" He enveloped her in his arms, and she found herself closing her eyes and resting against him again.

"I know… but I don't want them to think me a…"

"They don't."

"Mmm… okay… I'm so tired…"

He laughed. "Then I suppose you'd like to nap before the ball?"

"Oh, yes, please…"

He held her close as he led her to the end of the hallway and opened one of the double doors there. He slipped inside, pulling her with him, and closed the door.

Serenity pulled away from him, trying to shake herself awake, and turned to look at the room.

Endymion grinned and watched as her eyes became as wide as saucers.

"Oh my goodness… oh… Endy…" She looked all around, walking into the middle of the space. She gulped, her eyes filling with tears. "Endymion, you're amazing…"

Brilliant white roses lay in all corners of the room, and on every surface, vases filled with them sat. On the white silk sheeted bed, petals from the flowers were strewn across. Serenity slipped off her slippers and let her toes sink into the plush white carpet, her feet seeking out the petals on the floor.

She turned to Endymion with a shining smile and launched into his arms.

He laughed, stumbling slightly as her entire body hit him, her legs wrapped around his waist. She kissed every corner of his face happily, her arms tied around his neck, one hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Sere, Sere…" He laughed, unsuccessfully trying to pull her off of him.

Finally, giggling, she pulled back, ceasing her kisses. "Oh, Endy, it's amazing… thank you."

He grinned, holding her close to him. "I knew you'd love it… not tired anymore, I take it?"

She giggled, nestling her head in the crook of his neck. "Yes and no… I am tired, but I'm so excited and happy that… oh, sleeping just sounds so boring compared to this…"

He carried her to the bed and lowered her down gently. "Then… let's not sleep."

She giggled again, falling back and letting go of him to grasp a handful of white petals. She lifted one to his face and traced along his jaw line with it. "Yes… let's not."

* * *

Several hours later, Endymion dressed and slipped out of the room. He glanced in the room at Serenity sleeping peacefully, snuggled deep into the bed, flower petals and her hair surrounding her. He smiled softly, blew her a soft kiss, and left. 

Making his way down the winding halls and stairs to meet the royal family for preparations of the ball, he encountered a frazzled Kunzite.

The white haired guard ran to him, panting heavily. "Prince Endymion, I have been searching for you."

Endymion grasped the man by his shoulders. "What is it, Kunzite? You look as if you have seen a ghost."

Kunzite looked at his future king square in the eye. "I believe, sire, that I have."

Endymion frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I sent Nephrite, Zoicite, and Jaedite to scope out the intrusion, sire, but… on the southwest border, near the sea ports, we've located a conspiracy. You remember Saphir and his deceased brother Rubeus?"

"Of course I do, Kunzite. I am not an imbecile to forget the very men who threatened to destroy Hershim with their weaponry. We would not be here today if it were not for your infiltration of their base three years ago. But what is the problem? Rubeus is dead and Saphir safely locked away in prison."

"There lies the problem, your highness… Saphir has disappeared without a trace. We know not how or when, but when I went to the prison this morning, he was missing... as if he were a ghost."

Endymion frowned. "This is indeed a crisis. Tell no one of this, understood?"

"Yes, sir. But what do we do? I sent the others to find out if Saphir is hiding in his old grounds, but what of it if they find nothing?"

"We'll deal with it then. Come; we must deal with this now, and before the ball tonight."

* * *

Melodine glanced up at the silver clock hanging on the wall nearest her and sighed unhappily. "They're so terribly late…" 

Cassandra looked as well and shook her head sadly. "I'm happy that they're so… attracted to each other, but they should think about their obligations once in a while as well!" She smoothed a wrinkle in her soft, floor length, violet dress and took a sip from her tea cup. "Guests will begin to arrive in as little as ten more minutes, and if they are not here to greet each and every one of them, I will separate them until the wedding."

"Maybe we should separate them anyways, whether they decide to appear or not…" Melodine muttered, patting her blonde, graying hair into place in its bun, tucking soft strands behind her ears. "They can't seem to keep their hands off one another for more than five minutes."

Cassandra laughed softly, turning to see her husband enter the drawing room. Dermius looked grim as he sat beside his wife, dressed in a formal coat and pants, his crown adorning his head.

Cassandra patted his hand. "Why the long face, dear?"

"I'll have Endymion's head if he doesn't show up!" His face was red with anger, and his eyes blazed as he watched the door in earnest.

Melodine's lips twitched slightly. "You would have your son's head, Dermius? Just as he about to ascend the throne? Why, if I had your temper, my own son would surely have been hanged twenty and two times by now."

Cassandra giggled, covering her mouth with a gloved hand. "It Is very good you have not the temper, my dear Melodine."

Melodine laughed. "Indeed it is."

The door swung open suddenly and Serenity rushed in, wearing a white, glittering gown that spilled into the floor. Her hair was pulled high into a twist, and several ringlets hung softly around her face. Silver shadow and glitters brought out the blueness of her eyes, though at the moment, she looked frantic, her breath heavy and quickened.

Melodine jumped up, her red skirts swirling as she rushed to take her daughter into her arms. "My dear, calm down. Whatever is the matter?"

Serenity cleared her throat and straightened, and smoothed her hair back into place. "Don't worry, Mother. Nothing is the matter. I'm just so terribly sorry that I am late." She smiled softly at Melodine and kissed her cheek tenderly. "You look beautiful, Mother."

Turning to the king and queen of Hershim, Serenity bowed her head in shame. "I'm so sorry I am late. I know this ball is of great importance."

Cassandra stood and smiled happily, walking over to hug both Melodine and Serenity. "Oh, dear, it's so good that you've finally arrived. Do not worry yourself with apologies. I am just glad you are here."

"But where is my son?" Dermius stormed, standing up and glaring at Serenity. "Were you not with him?"

Serenity blushed a deep scarlet, her eyes reverting to the ground. "Ah… well… your majesty, in all honesty, I do not know where Endymion is at the moment… the last I saw him was nearly two hours ago…"

Cassandra's eyes widened. "If he was not with you, where on earth could he be?"

Dermius frowned darkly. "Where are his generals, as well? I have not seen them since the morn."

Serenity looked fretfully from one queen to the other. "How are we going to find him?"

Melodine squeezed her daughter tightly. "Don't worry, love. Dermius will send men to look for him."

"And we'll have to find him quickly… the ball is just about to begin; he has to be here!" said Cassandra.

* * *

Endymion and Kunzite arrived at the border to see the other generals in a face-off. Kunzite's grey eyes narrowed as he recognized Saphir standing in the same spot he had been captured years before, right on the dock of the sea, outside his now-abandoned base. 

"This is odd, your majesty. It took us nearly a year to find Saphir out of hiding before." The general muttered, looking out of the corner of his eye at the prince.

"I suppose in his haste to escape he became foolish. Besides, finding his base was what took you the longest. You knew where he would go this time. Come, we must hurry and recapture him before we are missed."

They rode their horses down the hill to meet the other generals, who held Saphir at gunpoint.

Jaedite looked up at the prince and his commanding general. "What shall we do with him?"

Endymion glared at Saphir. "Chain him and send him back to the prison until I have the time to decide what to do with him. For escaping, I am sure his penalty will be death."

Saphir, a dark brown haired man with pale skin and menacing blue eyes, grinned wickedly at the prince. "I care not what is done to me, your majesty." He spit at the words 'your majesty.' "I only escaped to fulfill a promise to a brother."

Endymion narrowed his eyes. "Your brother is dead, Saphir. Have the long nights in prison deluded you?"

Saphir laughed in scorn. "That is what you think, prince. Rubeus is dead, yes… but my eldest brother, Demando, is very much alive, and thanks to me, he will be able to carry out his mission."

The prince jumped down from his horse and strode over to Saphir, signaling to the men to lower their weapons.

Standing at eye level with the escapist, the prince glared at him. "And what mission is this, may I ask?"

Saphir scoffed. "A mission that will lead to the fall of this wretched land. Hershim will no longer exist once my brother carries out the mission placed before him. He will succeed in what we did not accomplish years ago."

Endymion smirked. "And how does your brother plan to do all this by his lonesome?"

Saphir laughed darkly. "By penetrating Hershim at the heart… of its future king."

Endymion blinked, taking a step back.

The generals raised their guns again, aiming straight at Saphir.

Endymion walked back to his horse and swung into the saddle. He looked down at his generals. "Shoot him. He is not worth the space in the prison." He gazed at the palace far off in the distance. "Kunzite, let us return to the palace. I want all of the guard alerted to be on the lookout for the Demando. Why did we not capture him years before?"

"We knew not of his existence, sire." Kunzite said in shame. "If we had searched, I'm sure we would have found him sooner… I am sorry, your highness."

Saphir laughed loudly. "You fools… Demando was not a part of mine and Rubeus's works. His expertise is much different than ours was."

Zoicite moved closer to the man and placed a gun to his throat. "What is Demando's plan? Tell us, or I will shoot. You could save yourself a few more hours of life."

Saphir spit in Zoicite's face. "You are too late to save your precious Hershim. Demando will succeed with ease. In the next hour, it will be over for the reign of Endymion… before it even begins!"

Zoicite wiped his face and cocked the gun. "Sire, do I fire?"

"No. Not yet." Endymion looked at Saphir once again. "I will give you your life if you will tell us of Demando's plan. It is your only offer, and the only time I will offer if. Choose wisely. If you do not tell us, you will die in minutes."

Saphir smirked. "I will die before I see you as king. I will tell you nothing."

Endymion nodded. "Very well, then. Kunzite, hurry. We must get back to the palace as soon as possible. Zoicite, shoot him. Once you have disposed of his remains, all of you make haste to return to the palace." He began to turn his horse around toward the direction he would head.

Saphir laughed. "One more thing, prince…"

Endymion turned.

"How is your bride? I do hope she is well. Demando is not a kind person."

Endymion's face lost all color.

"Shoot him, Zoicite." He whispered, his eyes cloudy.

The trigger was pulled, and Saphir slunk to the ground, a bullet through his head. Blood trickled down his face.

"Serenity." Endymion whispered.

A few seconds passed before all realization hit him.

"KUNZITE." Endymion's voice was stricken. He turned and reared his horse. "Hurry! To the palace! He's after Serenity!"

Kunzite fled after his prince, who was already racing up the hill as fast as his horse would carry him.

* * *

End Chapter Ten 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Storms Upon the Heart

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Dermius sighed as he glanced at the wall clock. "Alright, we cannot wait any longer. Serenity will just have to be introduced without Endymion present. I'll send out guards to look for him, but as for all of us, we need to be in the ballroom…" He noticed that no one around him moved from their places on the sofas, and a small vein began to throb in his head. "…NOW!" 

Serenity, Melodine, and Cassandra all jumped up, a squeak escaping Serenity's mouth by mistake. She blushed and covered her mouth with her hand, mumbling an apology.

Cassandra sighed and shook her head, taking each of the ladies' arms. "Dermius, really. That temper of yours is going to be the death of me. Come, girls, I suppose we should go in now."

Dermius escaped the room to speak with the guards. Cassandra led the Fellotinhan ladies to the grand ballroom doors, which were opened by servants dutifully. They all strode in, and instantly, Serenity was overcome with glee at the splendor.

The three were greeted by awed stares as they all descended the marble staircase. Serenity gulped, noting that all eyes were upon her.

As they reached the bottom step, Cassandra was instantly summoned by a servant to inspect all the food preparations. She whispered to the other two that she was needed and left them, kissing each one's cheek before going.

A royally dressed couple approached the Fellotinhan queen and princess, and they bowed in respect. The woman had a gentle smile as she greeted them. Her eyes were green and her hair, swept up high in an intricate design, was a dark ash blonde, with only a few graying strands. Her billowing dress was a dark blue, and the sleeves puffed out to hide the thinness of her arms. The man held a very respectful look, with stern brown eyes and hair, and a tall, thin frame, clad in the same color as his wife.

"Queen Melodine, Princess Serenity, how very good it is to see you both!" The woman exclaimed.

Melodine reached out and took the woman's hands, smiling. "Queen Annaliese, it is wonderful to see you as well. How are your daughters?"

Serenity's eyes finally took on a note of recognition when she heard the name. Queen Annaliese and King Charles of Neurtuneus, the parents of Haruka and Michiru stood before them. She was relieved to know that maybe, some of her close friends might be attending the ball.

"Oh, they are both very well. They should be flitting around here somewhere." Annaliese laughed gaily, her voice light and soft, matching her tiny form.

Serenity smiled. "I cannot wait to see them both again… they were in Fellotinhan just days ago, but every time I have the opportunity to be with my good friends is a true blessing."

Charles nodded at the princess. "I wish you well in your marriage, princess. Tell me, where is Endymion?"

Serenity bit her lip and looked at her mother, who looked as helpless as she. "Well, it seems that he has… been delayed. I am sure he will appear soon."

"Good. I hope to meet with him, as there is a matter of urgency for us to discuss."

"Oh, Charles, must you always think of business? It's a ball, dear, not a conference!" Annaliese pouted angrily.

Serenity turned to gaze about the rest of room, only partly listening to the conversation she was supposed to be engaged in. She listened a little as her mother went into detail with the Neurtuneus royalty about the marriage plans in days to come, but soon her eyes were too overcome with everything around her to notice anything else. She watched the many swirling couples on the dance floor for several minutes, noticing her good friends Rei and Ami among them. Smiling, she looked and saw Minako sitting with a couple, eating cake and drinking punch. Squinting her eyes, she tried to see who the couple was. Her eyes lit up as she recognized her brother and new sister.

She gasped excitedly. "Pardon, but will you please excuse me?" She turned back to the others she stood with, unaware that she was interrupting her mother. She rambled on. "I have just spotted someone I need to speak with. It has been very good to see you both." She bowed quickly and rushed away, picking up her swirling, glittery skirts and dashing around the room as fast as she could. Standing behind the chair her brother sat in, she stopped and hugged him from behind, kissing his cheek.

Motoki looked up in surprise, turning to see his sister looking at him happily. "My dear Sere!" He stood and scooped her into his arms, hugging her close. "You look beautiful!"

Serenity giggled and hugged him back. "Motoki, I've missed you."

"It's only been a few days, little sister!"

"I know! What shall I ever do with you in Fellotinhan and me living here? I will have to visit very often so I do not die from withdrawal of my dear brother… or you shall have to come to my rescue when I need you!"

Motoki laughed and kissed her forehead. "I will keep that in mind." He looked around and frowned. "Where is your fiancé? He is usually not but two steps behind you."

She sighed unhappily, pulling away and staring down at her dress. "I do not know. He's disappeared, as have his generals, but King Dermius made us come to the ball. He sent guards to look for Endymion, but…"

Motoki put an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sure they'll find him soon, Sere. Don't worry. Come on, let's dance, alright? I'm sure that Endymion would give consent to a brother wanting a dance with his baby sister."

"If he didn't, I'd kill him." Serenity smiled slightly.

Motoki laughed and looked at his wife, who was busily trying to scrub a punch stain out of Minako's dress. "Mako… is everything alright?"

Makato looked up and smiled quickly before turning back to her work. "It will be as soon as Mina learns to drink punch without spilling it. Serenity, please, do take the time to teach this silly girl her manners." She looked up angrily at a shame-faced Minako.

Serenity left her brother's side and went to stand with them, leaning down to kiss the top of both of their heads. "She gets excited and doesn't think, Mako. Just be patient with her."

Makato blushed and stopped scrubbing. "Oh, you're right… she's just a girl yet, after all." She looked at Minako sadly. "I'm sorry, dear. First I made you wear green and now I scold you like I'm your mother."

Minako bit her lip, fingering the stain in her bright yellow dress. "I don't mind, Mako… it's…" She looked down. "It's actually really nice to have someone act like that sometimes... even if it's scolding…"

Serenity squeezed Minako's shoulder. "My dear, you're a lucky one… you have not one, but at least three loving mothers who are there if you need us… Mako, Mother, and I are always here if you need us…"

Minako nodded, looking up with a smile. "I know. I am lucky."

"Mina… there is something I'd like to know." Motoki said. "Are you going to stay in Fellotinhan with myself and Makato, or will you come here with Serenity?"

Minako looked from Serenity to Makato, and then to Motoki. "Moto…I don't know right now. Fellotinhan is home, but… Sere…" She bit her lip. "I'll have to think."

Motoki smiled and pulled Serenity away from them. "Alright. You have a few days to decide. Come on, now, Sere, let's dance, yes?"

Serenity nodded, smiling. "I'd like to."

They went to the dance floor, stepping in tune with the waltz taking place.

Makato sat with a beaming smile. "Motoki and Sere are very close, aren't they?"

"Always have been. I always wished for a brother like Moto. But he's like my brother anyways." Minako stuffed a pastry into her mouth, licking her fingers.

Makato rolled her eyes playfully at the girl and looked out at the dance floor.

A few minutes into watching the dance, someone behind her cleared their throat. Makato blinked and turned, noticing that Minako had disappeared. She looked up to have her eyes met by piercing, beautiful blue ones and shoulder length white hair in a stern, handsome face.

"Queen Makato, may I have the pleasure of a dance?" The man asked, his voice silky. He extended his hand to take hers.

She blinked and stood up, reaching her hand out to place it in his before reaching back. She raised an eyebrow. "With whom am I to accept?"

"Demando, Prince of Perusia. I have seen that your husband is occupied, and I am obliged to make sure no lady of great honor is left without a dancing partner." He smiled at her, his white teeth flashing becomingly in a sparkling smile.

Makato smiled in return. "How very gracious of you. I would very much enjoy a dance."

He took her arm and led her to the dance floor. They swirled in time with the other dancers for several dances; at one point, they met in the middle of the dance floor with Serenity and Motoki.

As the music died down and others around them stood applauding, awaiting the next dance, Demando turned with a charming smile to Motoki.

"Your majesty, I have deprived you of your beautiful wife for long enough. Shall I exchange partners with you for the next dance?"

Motoki raised an eyebrow, but turned to Serenity, who shrugged and nodded her consent. "Yes… thank you."

Serenity placed her hand in Demando's outstretched one as Motoki and Makato whirled away with the rest of the dance floor. She looked up at the stranger, a puzzled look on her face. "I don't know you, do I?"

"I'm afraid not, Princess. My name is Demando. Perhaps, though, we will be better acquainted in the future." He grinned down at her, twirling her around.

Serenity bit her lip. "Yes… I suppose."

"Where is your fiancé, Princess?"

She jumped slightly. "Oh… he is… he is called away to business. He should appear soon. You are a good dancer, Demando." She commented, quick to change the subject before he questioned her more of Endymion's lack of appearance.

"Thank you. I may comment the same to you."

* * *

Endymion and Kunzite galloped through the Hershim fields as fast as possible, the wind hitting them both like a knife. 

"Oh, god, Serenity… be safe. Please be safe." Endymion muttered, seeing the palace finally looming into view. "I'm coming. Be there. Be waiting for me."

* * *

Demando turned to Serenity with a becomingly smile. "Would you like to step outside for a breath of fresh air, Princess? It is a lovely night, and the moon is shining nearly as brightly as your eyes." 

Serenity had to force herself not to roll her eyes. "Err… yes, of course. It is rather stifling in here."

Demando took her arm and led her outside. He looked behind him as they went, noticing that the only eyes watching them were those of Minako, who stood behind a white column, staring at him with distaste in her bright, livid blue eyes. He sneered at her and led Serenity out of the wide glass doors, shutting them behind them.

* * *

Minako narrowed her eyes. "Something's wrong with that guy. He's fishy." 

She looked out at the ballroom. Motoki and Makato were still swirling about in a dance, both smiling and laughing. She looked around and saw Melodine and Cassadra standing with several other royally dressed women, talking. Dermius and several men were nearby, also deep in conversation.

Minako bit her lip. "Where is Endymion!" She muttered, searching for him. "Still he hasn't arrived…."

She walked around the ballroom for several minutes. Turning and walking back to the column where she had previously stood, she glanced out at the balcony. She paled. Serenity and the white haired man were gone.

She ran to the door and looked out, searching the entire balcony. All color drained from her face as she realized why Demando had looked at her so evilly. He had planned to take Serenity away. Away from her. Away from Motoki. Away from… Endymion. Minako gasped. "He took Sere!"

Just then, the wide doors at the top of the marble staircase burst open. Endymion and Kunzite ran in, both breathless, and looking rather haggard.

All music stopped and everyone turned to look up the staircase at them.

"Endymion!" Cassandra yelled, dropping the wine glass in her hand.

"Where is Serenity!" He bellowed, looking out among all the faces.

"ENDYMION!" Minako screamed, rushing forward and pointing out towards the balcony. "He took her! HE TOOK SERENITY!"

* * *

End Chapter Eleven 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Storms Upon the Heart

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Endymion rushed down the stairs, jumping down two at a time. Reaching Minako, he crouched down to look her in the eye and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Minako, this is urgent. Serenity may be..." he winced, "in very grave danger. I need you to tell me everything: where he took her, how long it was before you saw her leave…" 

Minako nodded frantically, and began to ramble. "He was dancing with her, and then he started talking and then she nodded and followed him outside to the balcony, and I was watching the whole thing and he looked at me really mean but I just kept watching and…and…" She choked up with tears. "I turned and looked around, and when I looked again… they were gone."

Makato rushed up to her brother's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Endymion, the man said his name was Demando and that he was a prince of Perusia. I'm so sorry; he asked me to dance and then I sort of led him to Sere… I'm so sorry… it's all my fault." She put her other hand to her face as she also began to choke with tears.

Endymion stood and took her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. "It's not your fault. The generals and I just discovered that a man by the name of Demando was after Serenity… to destroy me, and Hershim." He frowned deeply, his eyes dark and cold. "For one thing, there is no prince of Perusia. There is only Setsuna. That witch. She's behind this somehow; I'm sure of it." He looked behind him at the crowd of nearly one hundred of the world's royalty. Everyone was staring at him in awe, fear, and bewilderment. He ignored them, instead looking up the stairs to Kunzite. "Kunzite, as soon as the other generals return, you are to join me in the search for Serenity. In the meantime, I want all borders locked. No one is to leave Hershim tonight. Send out the entire royal guard, understood? Search every corner of the town, hills, and the seaside. If you find Demando, kill him if you must. All I want is for you to find Serenity, and bring her home." He turned and slid open the balcony doors in fury, and strode out.

Kunzite turned and fled the ballroom with the intent to follow orders.

Dermius took off his crown and placed it in his wife's hands. "I have to help him… and staying here is no way to do it."

Cassandra nodded, clutching the golden piece. "He needs you."

Motoki, by this time, had already deposited his crown in a shaking Makato's hand, kissed her, and fled the ballroom to follow Endymion. He found the man leaping down the side stone stairway, and making his way across the gardens. Motoki followed, yelling his friend's name all the way. He rushed to his side, finally catching up. "ENDYMION, WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP FOR A MOMENT!" He bellowed, grabbing his friend by the shoulder and roughly making him halt.

Endymion turned to him with eyes of fury. "Serenity out there in the hands of a killer and you're asking me to slow down! What are you, Motoki, a fool?"

Motoki was breathing heavily from his sprint. "I know; I'm as scared for her as you are." He looked into Endymion's pained eyes and winced himself. "No… that is a lie. I may love Serenity with all of my heart, but I don't think anyone is more fearful of this than you." He shook his head. "All I'm saying is, Endymion, is that you can't go into this with the mindset to overturn the town looking for her. If this Demando was smart enough to fool everyone into believing him, then he's smart enough to know not to hide Serenity in any obvious places that we might look."

Endymion's shoulders slumped. "What if we don't find her in time, Motoki?" He whispered fearfully. "I didn't make it to the ball in time because the generals and I had uncovered this conspiracy to overthrow Hershim. Demando is the brother of Saphir and Rubeus."

Motoki blinked. "I did not know there was another brother."

"There is. Demando was not a part of their previous plans, however…" Endymion closed his eyes. "Demando is not experienced in weaponry as his brothers… all he knows is killing. He's an assassin, Motoki. If we don't find Serenity in time…" He stopped.

Motoki squeezed his friend's shoulder. "Then we will find her in time."

Endymion nodded gravely. "We have to hurry." He turned and began to run through the gardens, this time with Motoki running with him.

They reached the front entrance in time to see stablemen with horses ready for them. Both jumped on and fled the palace.

* * *

Minako rested wearily on Melodine's lap, her tears dried on her face. Melodine sat gently rocking her, trying to soothe the girl. 

Cassandra and Makato sat across from them huddled together, their hands clasped. Both had their husbands crowns in their laps.

The room was quiet, except for Minako's occasionally sniffling and the soft echo of conversation from the ballroom.

They had left their guests to retreat to a quiet sitting room. The guests were all certain it would be a long night and they were not permitted to go home. They were all respectful of the Hershim royalty's wishes and all sat around the ballroom exchanging words and worries with each other quietly while sipping wines that were provided.

From the doorway of the sitting room, someone cleared their throat very softly.

Melodine was the only one who looked up. Her eyes were at first angry for the intrusion, but softened when she saw who it was. Ami was the one who cleared her throat, and Rei stood beside her, both looking tired and very upset.

"Yes, Ami, dear?"

Rei spoke for the girl, who ducked her head, ashamed for having intruded upon the royalty's private mourning. "We… were wondering if we could sit with you."

Makato had looked up by this time and patted the sofa beside her. "It seems we are gathering all of Serenity's close relations and friends…" She whispered. "As is she was already dead."

Minako broke out into sobs, and Melodine looked harshly at Makato while ferverntly rocking the child to calm her. "Don't say such things like that! Serenity will be just fine, once Endymion finds her. There's nothing to fear, nothing at all." She shushed Minako, whispering in her ear.

Rei and Ami sat: Rei beside Makato and Ami beside Melodine.

Cassandra looked up at the hanging clock. "They've been out for nearly an hour and still no sign at all of Serenity."

"These things take time, Cassandra." Melodine whispered impatiently. "It could be dawn before they find her."

Cassandra lowered her head, sighing. "Oh, poor sweet Serenity."\

* * *

Coarse fabric met Serenity's cheek as she awakened. Blinking in the darkness, she sat up slowly. 'Where am I?' 

Touching the fabric, she noticed it was wool… a wool pillow. Frowning, she felt around, noticing she was lying on a blanket of the same texture, on a small, cramped bed.

She bit her lip, afraid to try and leave the bed for fear of what her feet might find. Who knew what could be on the floor? If… there was even a floor at all! Her eyes widened as her mind conjured up so many theories that it made her head spin.

Suddenly, soft, flickering light appeared, and she squinted up to see it. A handsome, if stern looking white haired man stood before her, holding a tall candlestick. Gasping as memories flooded back into her mind, she inched away. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The man laughed and carried the candle nearer. She watched him as he lit a candle at her bedside, and the room lit up to the point where Serenity could make out the objects in the room, and that it was very small. The bed she was sitting on was the one large piece in the room. The candle he had just lit was sitting on a small wooden table, and on the wall next to a large wooden door, a single wooden chair sat.

"I'm sorry the accommodations are not to your liking, princess." The man smirked, taking in her digusted look.

"Where am I and who are you?" She shivered suddenly, noting the chill in the room and the light fabric on her evening gown.

"I am surprised your memory is so small, princess… if you would remember, my name is Demando."

"Yes, I know that. I am not a fool." She rolled her eyes. "But who are you and what do you want with me, and where have you taken me, and WHY have you taken me?"

"So many questions, so many questions… I have not the time and patience to answer your frivolous inquiries. When I dispose of you to your seeker, you may ask her the questions. I myself see no point in answering them." He sat in the wooden chair across the bed. "I have done my task. I have found you, taken you, and brought you safely here, with no harm done… now all we shall do is wait for her to arrive."

She frowned deeply and sat up straight on the bed. "Her?"

"Names will not be told." Demando cocked his head to one side. "You are a pretty thing, did you know that? Perhaps that is why she wants you killed… no, there must be another reason. I know she wishes Hershim to fall… but I don't see the reason. My brothers also had the hope that it would fall, but still, I see no point." He laughed suddenly. "Then again, I do not care for politics. I do what I must to survive… I perform my tasks and go on with my life with no intrusions."

"What… sort of tasks?" She asked, hoping to keep him talking while she looked around for a means of escape. So far, she had found none. There was no window, and the only exit was the door he was sitting by. She frowned.

He raked a hand through his shoulder length hair and sighed deeply, as if thinking. "Yes, yes, my tasks… there have been so few for so long. I am glad to have finally at least been given this one. Even if, the pay was not much, as, killing is not required."

She yelped and backed away.

He laughed loudly, cruelly. "I am not going to harm you, princess… I was given strict orders not to. No, she is who will kill you. Which is a pity, really, as you are so very pretty to look at."

He was staring at her so deeply, she was sure that he would pierce holes into her skin. She gulped, wishing she had never accepted the wish to switch dance partners.

She cleared her throat. "So… when exactly is this 'she' supposed to get here to kill me?" She gulped over the words, but was much happier with the thought of trying to escape from a female like herself than any man… especially one who was as strong looking as Demando.

"Within the hour, at least. I sent message to her that I had you held prisoner."

"How wonderful." She said sarcastically.

Looking down at her dress, she wrung out her hands and sighed, feeling hopeless. "Oh, Endy…" She mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Yes… Endymion… that is why, that's why she wants you dead."

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up.

Demando was smirking at her. "She has quite the attraction to your prince."

"Setsuna." Her eyes widened, and she reached a hand up to bite her nail.

He grinned evilly. "How convenient. You've met your killer."

* * *

End Chapter Twelve 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Storms Upon the Heart

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Dermius and the four generals sped through the night, followed by a group of thirty of the Hershim army's finest men. 

Dermius, on exiting the palace, had quickly rounded up parts of his army. He sent thirty to follow Endymion and Motoki on their search in the south, while he and the generals, along with thirty others, searched the north.

Zoicite kicked his horse and prodded him to the front with Dermius. "Your majesty, perhaps we should follow Endymion to the south… it was where we found Saphir. Perhaps his brother thought it a good place to hide as well?"

Dermius shook his head and grunted. "No, Zoicite. Endymion and his men can search the south without our help. It would displease him even more to know the south was the only place searched… she could be trapped with that monster anywhere. Demando has already proved that he is different from his brothers, yes? No, we stay on our path." Suddenly he pulled his horse to a stop and turned to face his men, who were all halting their horses as well.

Before him was a northern Hershim village, with several small inns, a trading market, and a large population of common villagers.

"I want every inn searched from top to bottom… no room is to go without close inspection. You will not invade anyone's home until I give the order." He turned and along with the four generals, forged ahead into the village, the army following closely behind, dispersing into the streets.

* * *

A sharp knock at the heavy wooden door made Serenity jump up. Her heart began to beat faster, hope and dread filling her at the same time as she watched Demando open the door. 

A black-cloaked figured entered the room, a heavy hood hiding their features. Serenity looked down at their feet and noticed swirling skirts underneath the cloak. She held her breath, knowing it was 'her'.

The hood was thrown back as Demando closed the door, and Serenity looked up to see Setsuna, her dark eyes filled with fury, hate and pain, staring at her.

Serenity gulped and tried to look away, but Setsuna grabbed her face and jerked her around to look her in the eye again. She yelped when she felt Setsuna's long, sharp nails dig into her skin.

"What do you have that I don't?" Setsuna mumbled, her eyes slightly softening. "Why you over me?"

Serenity breathed a sigh of relief when Setsuna dropped her hand. She cleared her throat softly and looked at Setsuna sadly. "Setsuna… why are you doing this? You know that my marriage to Endymion was arranged. Even if I wanted out of it, there is no way I could. If it weren't for the arrangement, it…" She gulped as pain hit her heart at the words she was about to utter. "Well, it could very well be you marrying Endymion. I would have… never met him."

Setsuna pursed her lips together and looked at Demando, who stood quiet in the corner. "Demando… leave us."

Demando smirked. "Not until you pay."

Setsuna sighed impatiently and dug under her cloak and pulled out a hefty bag of coins. "Here you are. Now go."

Demando mockingly bowed and grabbed the coins from her hands. "As you wish!"

He winked slyly at Serenity and left the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

The room was quiet for several long minutes, and Serenity sat listening to a horse outside, no doubt Demando's, riding away. She looked at Setsuna's back. The woman stood as silent as she, staring at a wall.

A few more minutes passed, and Setsuna took the seat that Demando had previously occupied. She looked Serenity from her toes up, and frowned. "You're beautiful. I suppose that is why Endymion is in love with you."

Serenity winced at the words… she knew Endymion loved her for more than that. "Setsuna, beauty means nothing to Endymion. Besides… you are beautiful as well, more so than I. Setsuna, you have to understand… our marriage is arranged."

Setsuna's eyes flared and she stood up, walking up to Serenity and slapping her. "You little witch! You think me a fool? You think I don't understand that Endymion was to marry you? I knew, of course I knew! I knew before I ever became involved with Endymion that he was to be married. But it doesn't mean it didn't hurt as much when it actually came to be! When it separated us! Because of his damn honor and pride! If it weren't for that, we would still be together, whether or not he was married to you! He would have stayed with me, if only… if only in secret." She slunk back to the chair again, burying her face in her hands. Serenity listened, and could hear soft sobs coming from her. "I approached him in Fellotinhan. At that stupid ball for your brother. He shunned me. Do you have any idea what it is like to be shunned by someone that you love? That you would give anything to be with? Well, of course you don't. You have Endymion. And his love. Though years ago he promised never to love anyone but me, he falls head over heels in love with you and completely abandons me." She looked up and Serenity saw tears running down her face. "I want to know, Serenity. What is it that has claimed his love away from me? What? What did I do? Why were we so happy once, to be destroyed by some lowly Fellotinhan princess? The very absurdity!"

Serenity bit her lip. She was quiet for several minutes, and the soft sniffles of Setsuna seemed loud in the silence.

She looked up at Setsuna's tear-filled eyes, and her own eyes became soft and sad. "Oh, Setsuna… if I could explain Endymion to you, I would. But I can't. I don't know his thoughts, and I don't know how he fell in love with me. In… in all honesty, I fell in love with him first, while he was still mending his own broken heart, and… it hurt to think he was still in love with you, though I loved him. Setsuna, I'm so sorry, but I fell in love so hard… I love him, and I'm sorry that things haven't turned out the best way for you, but… I love him, so please don't hate me for it." Suddenly Serenity was crying, wiping at her eyes furiously and watching Setsuna.

The dark haired girl sat back and looked at the dimly lit room. "I know how it feels to be deeply in love with that man." She sighed. "I just wish I wasn't anymore. That's what hurts the most… that I still want him more than anything, though I know there's no way it could ever be. Even if he didn't love you, he has his pride, and he would be faithful to you." She looked at Serenity. "I'm sorry I kidnapped you, but… I had to speak to you myself. I had to."

Serenity folded her hands in her lap and looked at them, twisting the soft fabric of her dress. "You never planned to kill me, did you?"

Setsuna scoffed, turning her head. "Of course not. I'm no murderer. I only gave Demando that lie so he would actually do his job. Otherwise he would have laughed and turned me away. I just wanted to confront you."

Serenity nodded. "I'm sorry, Setsuna." She heard the girl across from her laugh scornfully, and continued. "I know it means nothing from me, but I am sorry that… things did not turn out the way you planned. But… have you not thought about the possibilities you have now? Setsuna, if Endymion can fall in love again, with his arranged fiancée, no less, than of course you can as well. There's someone out there for you, who will be more perfect for you than Endymion ever was." She watched Setsuna's eyes, looking for a sign as to what the girl was thinking.

Setsuna looked away from Serenity's penetrating gaze and sighed deeply. "I was told that by my mother, my friends, and everyone who knew of my relationship with Endymion… but have I seen anyone since? No, none. No one wants me… no one would want the girl who was refused by Endymion."

"Because they know you haven't let Endymion go." Serenity said softly. "Who WOULD want a girl that is still madly in love with a man engaged to someone else? You've got to go on and forget the past." She smiled kindly at her 'captor'. "I know you aren't cruel, but… actually, despite the whole… umm… kidnapping me thing, I think we could be friends." She twirled a strand of her hair in her fingers. "Truthfully, I was scared of you before you showed up."

Setsuna grinned wryly. "What, don't you know you should still be terrified?" At Serenity's frightened look, she laughed. "I'm only kidding. Of course I'm not cruel." She frowned. "I guess… mostly, I only wanted to scare Endymion, and hurt him, like he hurt me. So I asked Demando and Saphir to help me." She looked at Serenity sheepishly. "You would have never talked to me otherwise."

Serenity shrugged helplessly. "Actually, Endy wouldn't have let me, really. But I am glad we've talked, even if…" She looked around. "Even if the circumstances are… a bit odd."

Setsuna nodded. "Controlling, he is." She bit her lip. "I am sorry about this. It… it will take a long time for my heart to mend, but… I suppose I do need to move on past Endymion. I am still young. Twenty three is not old."

Serenity smiled. "Not old at all! I do promise you, you'll be much happier once you forget him. There's someone better out there for you. Endymion is rather annoying and brutish... and that EGO!" She rolled her eyes playfully.

Setsuna laughed and stood up, reaching out to give Serenity a hand up. "I have a horse and small carriage outside. Would you like me to take you home now?"

Serenity smiled and took her hand. "Thank you." She looked at Setsuna for a long moment, and a thought hit her. "Setsuna, you're in no rush to go back to Perusia, are you?"

Setsuna shook her head. "No, my parents are here for your wedding." She ducked her head. "But they do think I am at home."

Serenity took her arm. "Well, why not stay in the palace with us, and have tea tomorrow with me? I am SO very tired of listening to Cassandra and Mother gossip constantly. We could have tea and take a walk around the gardens… oh, and I believe that Endymion mentioned that the swimming pools are open. Or we could play croquet! Do you play croquet?"

Setsuna laughed lightly. "I do, yes. Serenity, are you actually telling me you want to get to know your 'assassin'?"

Serenity giggled. "Well, yes, I believe I am saying that! Oh, why not? I told you, we could very well be friends!"

Setsuna smiled. "Alright. I accept your invitation. Tea, swimming, and croquet it is." She looked and noticed Serenity's slightly red cheek. "Oh, Serenity… I'm sorry. I'm afraid I have a bit of a temper. I'm so sorry I hit you."

Serenity smiled. "Don't worry. I'm just glad that you'll be alright. I know that a broken heart must hurt, and take time to heal." She followed Setsuna out of the room, into the rest of a small house, and out a door into a dark yard, with a horse and carriage waiting at the front. "But I have to know… how on earth did you find that Demando character?"

Setsuna climbed into the carriage and cleared her throat. Serenity climbed in with her, trying to get comfortable in the seat.

Setsuna laughed uncomfortably. "Actually, he was captured in a prison in Perusia for attempting to murder one of our generals, and… I freed him, brought him with me here, and asked for his help. I know it was terrible of me, but… I didn't know who else to ask!"

Serenity shrugged. "A girl has to do what she must!"

They giggled, and Setsuna was about to grab the horse's reins when suddenly, a swarm of armed men surrounded the carriage, swords and guns pointed at them. They both screamed and grabbed each other in a hug, inching away from the swords.

"What the hell is this!" Serenity yelled, and Setsuna widened her eyes at Serenity's tone. She'd never have though Serenity to have such a stern manner.

Out of the darkness, Endymion, followed by Motoki, walked forward. He walked slowly through the men, who parted to make room for him. Reaching up into the carriage, he grabbed Serenity down, and pulled her to the ground. She blinked up at him in astonishment, but he paid her no attention for the moment.

He spoke to a soldier nearest the carriage. "Take her into custody for her crimes against Princess Serenity."

Serenity gasped. "Endymion, no!"

Setsuna's eyes widened fearfully as a soldier pulled her out of the carriage by her thin wrist.

Serenity hit Endymion's arm as hard as she could. "Endymion, don't you dare do this! You let her go this instant!"

Endymion glared down at Serenity. "Have you gone mad, Serenty? She pays someone to kidnap you and murder you, and you want to free her?" He turned back to Setsuna, who was chained and whimpering softly. "How dare you do something like this, Setsuna! I WILL make you pay!"

He turned and handed Serenity into Motoki's open arms, but Serenity fought against her brother and rushed up to Endymion again. "Endymion, let Setsuna go! She meant no harm! She only wanted to talk to me!"

Endymion's eyes flared. "Talk! TALK! If she wanted to talk, she should have attended the ball! No, she did not plan to talk, Serenity." He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Go to Motoki while I deal with this." He turned to a few soldiers. "Demando can't be too far. Send message to my father and the generals that Serenity is safe, but to keep looking for Demando."

"ENDYMION!" Serenity screamed, again wrenching away from Motoki, who sighed. "I will not let you do this! You listen to me, Prince Endymion!"

Endymion blinked and turned around, looking at his fiancée. "Serenity…? Why on earth are you speaking to me this way! I'm only trying to protect you!"

"Protect me! You bastard, protect me from what! From making friends! Setsuna is coming with ME! NOT those guards! Do you understand me!" She stormed up to him and pointed to Setsuna. "She did what she had to so she could talk to me! You would have never allowed her at the ball, and you know it! So back off and let her go!"

Endymion shook his head. "She kidnapped you, Sere. She had intent to harm you; I can't let her go. Now let's just go home and relax, okay? You've had a long day. As for your name-calling, we'll discuss THAT in the morning…" He gave her a funny look. "You've never spoken those words before… especially to me!"

"If you don't knock some sense into your head, I'll continue to use them!" She yelled, and turned to the guards. "Release her immediately!"

They only grinned and looked at her in slight amusement.

Endymion sighed and walked to where Motoki stood waiting with the horses, pulling Serenity with him. "Come on; let's go home. There will be no more discussion about this. Setsuna will be in prison, whether she is a princess or not."

Serenity's face turned red; she was getting ready to start yelling until her throat became sore. She turned quickly to where a guard was lifting Setsuna into the carriage and sitting beside her. She called back to her new friend. "Setsuna! DON'T WORRY! I'll talk some sense into this idiot and it'll all be okay! Don't worry!"

Setsuna flashed Serenity a small, worried smile and looked down sadly.

Motoki was watching Serenity curiously. "What on earth happened tonight, Sere?"

Serenity turned to her brother with a glare. "I made a friend and my pig-headed fiancé is trying to stop me from being friends with her, that's what happened!" She mounted Motoki's horse, and Endymion looked up in surprise.

"Serenity!"

"Don't you dare speak to me, Prince Endymion. I am not speaking to you… nor am I sleeping with you tonight! Make yourself comfortable in a guest room!" She turned her head away as Motoki mounted the horse and looked at Endymion with a sympathetic glance.

Endymion sighed impatiently and followed behind his fiancée and her brother.

* * *

"Okay, little sis, what's going on?" Motoki murmured to the girl sitting in front of him as they rode toward the palace. 

Serenity, sitting side-saddle, turned and gave her brother a sad glance. "Setsuna is just mending her broken heart, and… she wanted to talk to me. We… were becoming friends, and I had even invited her to come with me to tea and croquet tomorrow, but no… Endymion and his stupid idiocy had to butt in. He shall be sleeping alone until Setsuna is free. In fact…" She sniffed and crossed her arms. "I will not marry him until she is free."

Motoki blinked. "Sere, isn't that taking things too far?"

"No. I refuse to marry someone so pig-headed… and single-minded! Just because he has a past with poor Setsuna, he thinks that she's just 'oh-so-terrible' when in reality she's just simply a girl who was fiercely in love… and who is just having a hard time getting over her hurt heart."

Motoki sighed. "What a long, terrible night it has been. First you're kidnapped, now you're friends with your kidnapper and refusing to marry Endymion! Sere, he's only doing what he thinks is best for you, because he loves you."

"I don't care. If he wants to marry me, then he'll have to stop treating me like I'm just his little toy that he doesn't have to listen to! Did you not see him back there! He wouldn't even listen to me! He kept ignoring me, and belittling what I said! I will NOT marry him until he stops being a pig."

Motoki sighed again and they rode the rest of the way in silence, Serenity staring off with a deep, angry frown on her face.

* * *

End Chapter Thirteen 

(Bet no one expected me to turn around and make Setsuna good, ne? Heh, I love odd, unexpected twists.)


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Storms Upon the Heart

Chapter Fourteen

--lol, I had a review asking about couches in 'this time period'. Well, actually, if you read closely… I haven't given a time period, really. I haven't given an exact place on earth, either, for a distinct purpose. I created like….a different time and a different place. Hershim and Fellotinhan don't exactly exist at any exact location on Earth, and I didn't name a time period because… what's the point in that if the place doesn't even exist? So, I suppose, if I want couches, I guess I can have them. But I see your concern. But no worries…I try not to use the term 'couches' too much anyways… because it's a formal setting, really, and… doesn't sofa or settee sound a bit better than 'couch'? lol. Besides… people in olden days had to sit on SOMETHING, ne? Okay, enough with my rambling… on to the story!

* * *

Endymion scowled as he entered the palace in a storm, fury raging through every bone in his body. His generals followed after him, but he turned and stomped up the staircase, leaving them at the bottom, staring up in concern. 

"Well… what happened tonight?" Jaedite asked, leaning over and whispering to Nephrite.

"Erm… I have no clue." Nephrite twisted his mouth, shrugging.

Motoki walked up to the four, placing a hand on Nephrite's shoulder. "It's been a long night for everyone. I'm sure Endymion will talk with you in the morning… why not retire for the night?"

Kunzite brushed a tired hand through his hair and agreed, turning to head to his own quarters. The others followed, each casting a glance up at the staircase that Endymion had ascended.

Motoki watched as they walked down the hallway, and then turned around to see his mother, Makato, Minako, Cassandra, Ami, and Rei running towards him.

"Motoki!" Melodine cried, throwing her arms around him. "Where is my baby? Where is she?"

Motoki patted his mother's arm. "She's in the stables. She'll be here in a moment… she refused to come in with Endymion." He shrugged helplessly.

"Why ever not?" Cassandra asked.

"Well… they had a bit of a… tiff…"

"Tiff?" Melodine shook her son gently, prodding for answers.

"Endymion… took Setsuna prisoner and Serenity was angered by it… angered immensely, more like it… and she refuses to see him, speak to him, or marry him, until Setsuna is free."

"But that's absurd! The wedding is in two days! She can't back down now!" Cassandra raved, waving her arms.

"By law even she cannot." Melodine uttered, sighing.

"Well… then I doubt they will have a romantic wedding night." Motoki shook his head, sighing along with his mother as his wife came up and placed a hand on his arm. Motoki put a tired arm around Makato and started to leave.

Rei spoke up suddenly. "You said she was in the stables, Motoki?"

"Yes, Rei… why?" He stopped and looked at her.

"Ami and I will go talk to her." She took her friend's arm and headed for the door.

"Yes… I suppose we'll talk to her!" Ami called back, looking slightly frazzled at the sudden turn of events… who was she to meddle in Serenity's affairs… and why was Rei taking charge of her like that?

Minako ran after them. "I'm coming too!"

* * *

Serenity sighed, brushing the horse she had ridden with Motoki, listening to the quiet of the night. "Poor Setsuna… she's probably so scared." She mumbled, nuzzling her nose up against the horse's face. "Wouldn't you be frightened if some buffoon tried to take away your life?" 

"Sere!"

Serenity turned to see her friends and young cousin coming towards her. She put down the brush, wiped her hands on her dress, smiled, and went to them. "Hello girls. It's late… shouldn't you all be asleep by now…Minako especially?"

"We've been waiting for you." Minako piped up, smiling tentatively.

Serenity smiled back. "I'm so sorry you were all so worried. Everything worked out alright, though… well..." She laughed loudly. "Except for the idiocy of Endymion, anyways."

Rei sighed and took Serenity's arm. "Let's go sit in the gardens and talk."

Arm in arm, they walked quietly out of the stables, Ami and Minako following behind closely.

"Why would you ever defend Setsuna, Sere? And refuse to marry Endymion? You're so in love with him! Even I can see it, even now, in your anger!"

Serenity sighed and tilted her head back, looking up at the dark night sky. "Setsuna resorted to the last thing that she could think of to gain my attention… she desperately needed to talk to me. She had to know for certain that it was time for her to move on past Endymion… I suppose I was the only person able to do that, and able to give her closure. Even Endymion would not have been able to truly convince her. But… after she realized that she needed to move on… we became friends." Serenity's eyes became cold, and tears pooled up in her usual happy eyes. "Brief friends, because Endymion had to rush in to play the silly part of the hero and 'save me'." She spat out the words in sarcasm. They stopped at a bench, where Serenity and Rei sat, while Minako plopped in the grass, Ami beside her.

Serenity stared down at her nails. "Save me. Yes… well, he has to learn that although I may be weak physically, he does not rule my life, and he has… he has got to listen to me! You were not there, my friends. You didn't see and hear him… you didn't hear him when he belittled my opinion! When I begged and pleaded Setsuna's innocence, he downright ignored me and sent her away with those ferocious guards! She's my new friend, one who needs help and comfort! And… I will not marry him until she is free. And I will not marry him until he learns that I have a mind of my own, and I know what is right and what is wrong. And what he's doing to Setsuna is wrong."

Ami jumped up. "I agree with you!"

Rei was startled. "Ami!"

"Well, she has a point!" Ami ranted, beginning to pace around on the grass. "Men think that women are simply their wives and child bearers… they are egotistical and believe that only they have minds able to take in sciences and the great beyond of knowledge! Many have laughed at me because of the medical career I have pursued! But I am just as capable as a man, and I understand Sere completely!" She grabbed Serenity's hands. "I think what you are doing is noble and brave… and if Endymion doesn't see it that way, then he doesn't deserve you!"

Minako squealed and clapped her hands. "Yes, Ami is right! I'm not marrying anybody who doesn't listen to me!"

Rei shook her head. "But… but… Sere, your wedding is in two days!"

Serenity sniffed and turned her head. "Well, if Endymion doesn't apologize and undo his wrong in two days, there will be no wedding."

"But the law!"

"They will have to drag me down the aisle in chains."

Rei sighed. "Oh, Sere… I know you're right, but… it's such a mess!"

Serenity smiled and wrapped an arm around her friend. "I know, dear… I'm sorry I'm so much trouble. But this is something I believe in, and I have to do it. Besides…" Her eyes held a twinkle. "I want you all to meet Setsuna. We'll have tea once she is free, yes?"

Minako jumped up onto Serenity's lap. "Does she like dolls?" She looked up with a big smile on her face, and they all laughed.

"Well, dear, I do suppose you will have to ask her yourself!"

* * *

Endymion paced back and forth in his bedroom, grumbling and raking his hands through his hair. "What on earth is she doing! Putting off the wedding, all for SETSUNA? Is she crazy?" He sighed and threw open the glass doors leading to the private balcony. He walked out and leaned over the stone railing, breathing in to try and soothe his nerves. 

Looking down, he blinked when he saw Serenity sitting and laughing with Minako on her lap, Rei sitting beside her, and Ami sitting close at her feet.

"Well, dear, I do suppose you will have to ask her yourself!" He heard his beloved say, and he watched as she placed a kiss on Minako's temple, who giggled.

Rei had a small frown on her face. "I do hope that this works out."

"I'm sure it will." Serenity said. "If not… well, then… I suppose I won't be getting married."

Endymion took in a sharp breath.

Ami was shaking her head. "I think it wise. Rei, you have to see that Sere is simply standing up for herself. You should be ready to do the same for yourself someday! Would you want a man to treat you as if you were simply his shadow, ready to oblige to his every wish and will?"

Rei's frown became deeper as she understood. "Well… no, of course not."

"Then you finally see my point." Serenity smiled. "It's late, dears. I'm so very tired… I'd like to sleep. Well, alone, of course!"

The other girls laughed, and Endymion cringed.

He turned away and went back inside, throwing himself on the bed that he knew only he would occupy that night. He sighed miserably, his face buried in a pillow. After several long moments, he forced himself up and made his way to the washroom.

* * *

Serenity made her way to her bedroom, the others already tucked away in their own rooms. She opened her door and walked in, leaning her head briefly against the door before turning around. 

Her eyes turned dark as she noticed Endymion sitting in the bed, his head propped up against the pillows. He was reading a book, and he looked up when he heard her enter.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Sere!"

She let out a huff and made her way to her armoire. "For one thing, do NOT call me Sere, and for another, I told you to find a guest room."

He smirked. "It's my palace, princess."

She rolled her eyes and slammed the armoire door shut before spinning around and facing him, a nightgown in her hands. "Well, aren't we the arrogant dolt? Good night, Prince Endymion." She left the room, slamming the door loudly behind her.

Endymion sighed and rubbed his temples with his forefingers. "Why?"

Suddenly the door opened again and Serenity rushed in.

He looked up and blinked. "Serenity?"

Her face was red. With anger, he supposed.

She balled her hands into fists and walked up to the bed, standing a mere step away from him. "Endymion…"

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow warily, refusing to look her in the eye.

"You are an egotistical, rude, arrogant, snobbish, ridiculous idiot. At the moment, I can barely stand to be in the same palace as you, let alone the same room. So unless you want to apologize for the idiot you've been, then I would suggest that you do not approach me, or come near me, at all. Do you understand?"

He rolled his eyes and turned away, not answering.

"And Endymion?"

He turned his head hesitantly, and his fears became reality.

A hard slap met him on the face. He blinked, a red mark already beginning to spread across his usual perfect features.

"That's for stealing my room and locking up my friend!"

She spun around and left… slamming the door again.

Endymion grumbled and got up, dressing quickly and fingering his injured cheek. He left the room and walked down the hall. He opened door after door, searching every guest room for sign of where Serenity was.

Disgruntled when he had went through every one and had not found her, he made his way down to the queen's sitting room, where he found his mother and father, as well as Melodine, sitting.

"Have you heard of Serenity's refusal?" He asked, collapsing in a chair.

Cassandra was sipping a cup of tea. "Yes, dear. And I, personally, agree with her."

Endymion sat up. "WHAT!"

"As do I. But as her mother, I suppose I would." Melodine stood up. "I'm going to retire. Good night." She left, shooting a sharp glace at the Hershim prince.

He ignored her and turned to his father. "Father, what do you say?"

The king sighed. "Son… yes, Princess Setsuna out stepped the boundaries of the law slightly…"

""SLIGHTLY?" Endymion roared.

Dermius continued. "But Serenity holds no contempt against her, and actually wishes for her company… so I don't exactly agree with what you are doing. I know you don't… particularly like Setsuna, but Serenity, for some reason, does. And son…" He looked at Endymion imploringly. "You have to learn that in marriage, you have to agree with you wife… always. Or you will end up alone many, many nights. And even one night is far too long and cold." Dermius cleared his throat and looked at his wife, who grinned smugly back at him. "Women always have that power over us… you just haven't realized that yet." He took his wife's hand, who put down her teacup. "We're going to sleep. I suggest you either give up and talk to Serenity, or… well, I suppose you'll be alone tonight. And bride-less, if you keep this up."

They left the room, and Endymion stared at the ceiling for a long time, his head swimming in thoughts as he muttered to himself. "Well, how can I even talk to her when she's hiding from me?"

* * *

End Chapter Fourteen 

(A little short, but I'm busy with work at the moment… I'm going to write as much as I can, though, I promise! I'll write at night when I'm not working! Lol. Sorry this is a bit of an 'in-between' chapter… not much really happened… but you have to have these sometimes, anyways! Lol, please review, and thank you so much to all the people who have been reviewing! You all have no idea what it means to have so many supportive reviewers! Thank you!)


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Storms Upon the Heart

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

A squeaky, high pitched noise awakened Serenity. Her eyes slid open sleepily; she groaned when she saw the intrusion and turned over to go back to sleep. The noise became even louder, which made Serenity sigh and pull a pillow over the top of her head. 

"Seeeeeeeeeeeeerrreeeeeeee!" Minako screeched. She pounced on the bed, shaking Serenity's slender shoulders until the girl grumpily turned over and smacked Minako off the bed.

Minako toppled over the side, her nightgown flying up over her head. She giggled endlessly while Serenity rolled her eyes and trudged up out of the bed.

"You treacherous little creature! Do you not understand that I had a terribly long night, and I would have enjoyed sleeping in?" Serenity picked her cousin up by the ankles and dragged her across the floor. Minako squealed frantically when Serenity pulled her out into the hallway and deposited her small body on the floor.

The Fellotinhan princess then smiled, turned around, and slammed the door in Minako's direction.

Minako hurried to stand up, straightening herself, and banged on the door. "Sere! Let me in! Let me in this instant! You can't lock me out! It's my rooooooooom!"

* * *

Cassandra, Melodine, and Dermius were sitting in the breakfast room, each quietly enjoying their breakfast when they heard the high pitched shrieks of Minako. 

Melodine jumped up, pushing her chair back and knocking it over. "What on earth! My goodness, Minako's room is on the other side of the palace! What ever could cause such a small girl to make that loud a noise!"

She rushed out of the room, Cassandra rushing up to join her.

They raced down the hallways and up the staircase, their skirts fluttering all around as they came to the aid of the nightgown-clad Minako, who stood beating on her bedroom door.

"Minako! My dear, what is going on!" Melodine gasped out, short of breath from the sprint.

Minako turned to them with a deep pout on her face. She folded her arms in a huff. "Serenity locked me out of my room! She locked me out of my own room!"

"Now, now, dear…" Cassandra stuttered. "There has to be a… reasonable explanation why Serenity would do such a thing as that."

"Yes, dear. What reason could there be? Can you think of anything?" Melodine asked.

Minako looked down sheepishly and dug her toe into the carpet. "Well… I… I guess she was tired and I sort of… umm… jumped on the bed and was trying to wake her up… but it's so pretty outside and I was only trying to hurry her up!" Minako looked at her aunt imploringly. "You're not mad, are you, Auntie?"

Melodine laughed. "No, I'm not. Serenity is, though. Perhaps you should have just let the poor girl sleep. She did have a long night. Come now, why not come downstairs and have some breakfast."

Minako blushed. "In my nightdress? Aunt Melodine!"

Cassandra cleared her throat. "Yes, Melodine… you obviously can't send the girl down dressed like that."

Melodine blinked. "Oh… yes, I see. I didn't notice. Well… hm. We do have a predicament, don't we?" She walked up to the door and knocked lightly. "Serenity? Serenity, dear, I promise, we don't want to bother you… we know you need your rest. But Minako needs to change clothing. Could you please open the door, dear? She'll change and be out of your way for the rest of the day… she promises."

Minako started to protest, but Cassandra clamped a hand down over her mouth.

The door didn't budge.

Melodine tried again, knocking a little louder. "Serenity? My dear, wake up… just for a few minutes. You can go back to sleep… but we need your help. Serenity? Come now, dear… you're being unreasonable… listen to your mother and open the door…"

Nothing.

Melodine cleared her throat. "Well."

"What do we do? She's obviously asleep, and not about to wake up." Cassandra noted.

"We… well, I suppose there's only one thing to do."

"What's that?" Minako asked.

"We break in." said Melodine.

* * *

"She won't open the door." 

"No."

"And Minako is in Melodine's room, and cannot leave because she is not dressed."

"Yes."

"And you want me to break in the room so Minako can dress."

"Exactly."

"Huh."

"Will you do it?"

"Why can't Motoki?"

"He and Makato left this morning for a hike and picnic. Besides, it really is your duty."

"Why mine?"

Cassandra felt a nerve twitch on her face. "Endymion. She's your fiancée. She's locked herself in a room because she's tired from a long night, and Minako was bothering her. Now, don't you think that it is your responsibility, as her fiancé and future husband, to go take care of her?"

Endymion snorted. "According to her, I am no longer her fiancé."

Cassandra's nerves popped and she found herself yelling at her only son. "Endymion, get up off your ass and get up to Minako's room! You go in there and you apologize to your fiancée for being such a brute, and make all this ludicrous mess about you and Serenity not marrying go away!" She paused. "And while you're at it, grab a dress for Minako!"

Endymion stared at his mother in disbelief. She never yelled. He cleared his throat and looked away, getting up from his desk and leaving the room.

Feeling triumphant, Cassandra picked up her skirt and followed him.

Endymion reached the door and began to knock, softly at first, and then increasingly louder, until he was beating on it with his fist.

Serenity, stirred from her deep slumber, grumbled into her pillow and lumbered out of the bed. Sighing furiously at the person who was intruding her sleep, she swung open the door. "What the hell do you want?" She yelled, and then noticed it was Endymion leaning against the doorframe, looking rather smug and -too- handsome this morning for comfort. She gulped, noticing the way the sunlight from her window was streaming onto his face, highlighting the perfect features of his face, and the way he was leisurely leaning, looking her up and down. He was grinning at her, and it made her squirm.

She squared her shoulders, glared at him, and began to slam the door in his face, until he stopped the door with his open palm, pushed it open, and strode into the room.

Cassandra was watching from close by, and she giggled as Endymion slammed the door behind him. Happy with the results of her quest, she turned and trotted down the stairs.

At the same moment, Serenity was backing away from Endymion, pointing at him and trying to threaten him. "You stay away from me, do you hear?" He kept coming closer and closer, grinning at her as if he was going to devour her, and at that moment, she was sure that that was exactly what he wanted to do. She squeaked and kept backing up until her back hit the cool glass of the balcony door. He met her there, and wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her.

"Serenity, you can't run any more. You hid all night from me, and you won't do it again."

She scoffed at him and turned her head, folding her arms and staring at the ground. "Who do you think you are, ordering me around like I'm just your slave? I will do as I wish, Prince Endymion." She whipped her head up and glared at him. "Now let me go!"

"No." He answered, leaning down quickly and capturing her lips with his. She began to protest, and even reached out her hand and slapped him, but he just grinned at her again and clamped down on her again. She gasped and after several minutes of struggling, finally sunk into his embrace and kissed him back.

In need of air, Endymion broke the kiss and rested his head against Serenity's, looking into her eyes, grinning mischievously at her.

She was gasping for breath, her chest heaving. "I'm still furious with you. The only reason you got that kiss was because you're… stronger than I am."

He snorted. "Right. You wanted that, and you know it."

"Shut up, Endymion."

He shook his head and pulled away from her. "By the way, I freed Setsuna this morning. She's resting in a guest room." A gleeful gasp escaped Serenity's lips as he continued. "We had quite a long talk before I let her go, however. I couldn't let her go without some sort of punishment." At Serenity's furious look, he placed a finger to her lips. "She did hire a hit-man to kidnap you, and that cannot be overlooked, even if her intentions were harmless… which she did claim, as you did. But her punishment… is simply that she is to be your maid for at least three months. What you shall treat her as, I care not. She can be your maid, if you wish… you may just wish her a companion to be treated as your other friends. I cannot say, for that is your decision."

Serenity squealed happily and launched into his open arms. "Oh, Endy, thank you so much! What made you change your mind?"

Endymion smiled wryly. "My father, of all people." At her confused look, he shook his head. "I won't go into it. You have had your wish, though, princess, and your friend is free. Now will you please stop being angry with me and just marry me already?" He laughed and shook his head.

Serenity pursed her lips and pulled away from him, crossing her arms. "Endymion, this wasn't just about Setsuna, and you know that."

He looked confused. "You wanted her free. I freed her. What else is there? Serenity, you're being absurd."

She sighed. "No, Endymion. That's not all. Just think about your attitude toward me. It took you this long to free Setsuna, when really, you should have freed her last night when I pleaded with you!" Her face held hurt, and suddenly Endymion felt his own face grow hot. "You don't listen to me, Endymion. You treat me like I am an invalid, unable to make her own decisions and to voice her own opinions." She looked up at him. "That's why I won't marry you. Not until you learn to listen and treat me as your equal." She brushed past him into Minako's washroom, shutting the door behind her.

To him, it was if she was shutting the door to her heart as well. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, how do I prove to her that I listen?"

* * *

Serenity, dressed in a soft pink day gown, happily joined her friends for tea on the veranda, hugging Setsuna as she greeted her. "Oh, Setsuna, I'm so glad you're here. You're alright, I hope? Oh, I'm so very sorry you had to spend the night in that terrible prison!" 

Setsuna refused her apologies. "No, Serenity, dear. Don't worry about it in the least. I'm fine… happy and well. And to think, my only chore now is to get to know you!" She laughed. "I don't see the punishment in it, really!"

Serenity giggled. "I rather like the idea myself!"

Ami spoke up. "Well, I am glad he finally learned his lesson. The wedding is still planned for tomorrow, then?" She passed a cup of tea to Serenity, who had nestled into her seat beside Setsuna.

Serenity turned red in the face. "Well… actually, no."

Rei jumped up, nearly knocking over her own teacup. "But Serenity!"

Serenity held up her hand and shook her head. "No, Rei. You don't understand. I can't marry him now, or I would be going back on everything that I've been trying to achieve. Yes, my dear friend is free, but this was not only about her. It was also about how Endymion is a brute who needs to learn that I am his equal, not his slave. He has got to learn that I want to be listened to, not ignored. Only then will I marry him."

"But didn't he listen to you by freeing Setsuna?" She asked.

"No, not really. He freed her to get me back, not because he listened to me and understood me. That's not good enough."

Ami nodded. "I'm with you, always."

Setsuna agreed. "And me as well. You're doing the right thing, Serenity."

Serenity smiled. "I do hope so. Oh, and please call me Sere. All of my close friends do."

Their tea was interrupted by a croquet ball crashing into the center table. All four of the ladies jumped up, clutching their tea cups.

"Oh my goodness!" Serenity sputtered. She turned and stared out at the green courtyard, where she saw Minako, Endymion, Jaedite, and Kunzite engaged in a game of croquet.

Minako was racing up towards them, her arm outstretched. "Sorry, Sere! Can you hand me that ball?"

Serenity sighed. "Honey, that is NOT how you play croquet. Who taught you?"

"He did." Minako pointed to Endymion, who was leaning on his croquet putter and grinning at Serenity.

"Typical." The princess rolled her eyes in Endymion's direction and handed the ball back to Minako.

The girl scampered back out into the courtyard, while Serenity turned her back on the game and sat with her friends again. "That Endymion, I swear."

Setsuna laughed. "You have to give him credit, though, Sere. He is desperately in want of your attention."

Serenity sniffed. "He doesn't deserve it the way he's acting. I mean, really… telling the girl to hit the ball way out here just so I would turn and see he was there?"

"I think it's sweet." Rei noted.

Serenity shrugged. "I don't know what to think about him anymore."

* * *

Endymion paced back and forth in his study, his generals watching him. They sat silently, all with glasses of scotch, amused with the predicament of their prince.

"Can you believe how far she's taking this? What do I do to show her I listen? How? Unless Setsuna kidnaps her again, so I can set her free within seconds this time, I don't think I have a chance!"

"Can I give a suggestion, Prince?" Kunzite spoke, raising his glass.

The prince stopped and looked at his friend eagerly. "What, Kunzite?"

"Well… you want to show her that you listen to her, yes? Then… think back, and try to remember something special she told you." He stopped, taking a swig of his drink. "There has to be something she told you, that would mean something to her, something that would show that you do listen."

Endymion frowned and sat behind his desk. He sat in silence for a long while, listening to the generals swirling the ice in their glasses. After sitting for a while, he asked them to leave so he could think alone. They obliged, wishing him the best. He sat and pondered the thoughts in his head, trying to sort them. Sighing, he stood and walked to the window, staring out at the gardens, which were darkening. He frowned. It was too early for it to be dark. He looked out up at the sky and saw a storm brewing. Turning around, he walked back to his desk and ran a finger along the edge as he thought.

Then suddenly, his eyes widened and he looked out the window again. 'I know… I know how to show her!'

He raced out of the room, intent on making sure he was not without his love ever again.

* * *

End Chapter Fifteen 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Storms Upon the Heart

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

Endymion fled up the stairs, passing his mother and Melodine in his hurry. They both blinked and watched him, turning and shrugging to each other. 

"Such energy." Melodine noted.

"I wish I had that energy again. The energy of youth, I guess." Cassandra retorted.

* * *

"You are a storm upon my heart because you've…changed what is in my heart. You confuse me, you drive me mad…and yet I still want to be near you." 

The thought of Serenity's voice speaking the words echoed through Endymion's mind as he rushed down to the hallway and ripped open the door to their bedroom. Serenity, standing beside the bed and pulling a white robe around her slim shoulders, turned with a start and stared at him as if he had morphed into a frightening monster.

"Endymion! What on earth are you doing?" She pulled the robe tightly around her, tying a knot in the silk cord.

Endymion held up his hand for a moment and took a deep breath to regain his composure. Then he walked up to her and grabbed her around the waist, bringing his lips to hers.

Surprised, Serenity tried to pull away, but ended up tripping backwards over the bottom of her robe and falling. Endymion grabbed her before she fell, and he looked down into her blinking blue eyes, and a grin formed over his face.

"My sweet little klutz."

Serenity rolled her eyes, pushed him away, and stood up. She straightened herself and sat down on the edge of the bed. "A klutz. Well, I've never been called that before… pray tell, Prince, what does that mean? Is it a foreign Hershim word I am not accustomed to hearing? Or is it some imaginary word in your own demented head?"

"Oh, give it up already, Serenity. I didn't mean anything cruel by it, and you know it. I was simply teasing you." He sat down on the bed and tied his arms around her waist, turning her to face him. She gulped and looked away, noticing that she was practically sitting in his lap.

"Endymion, I am very tired, and I was going to take an afternoon nap. What do you want?"

He grinned. "I want you."

She sighed impatiently. "Be serious, Endymion."

"I'm being very serious! You, Princess Serenity, are the love of my life, and I will not leave this room until you say you will marry me tomorrow… well, in fact, you will say that you'll marry me tomorrow, and then I still won't leave." He grinned again. "Seeing as it is our room."

Serenity frowned. "I will not marry you, Endymion. For one thing, you will not stop bossing me around, and for another, you still have not learned your lesson."

"But I have, Serenity… I really have."

She raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head and slid of the bed, kneeling in front of her on one knee. He reached out and clasped her hands in his. "Now listen, Serenity… I know I'm… what do you call me? Brutish? Well… yes, I guess I can be sometimes, but that's just part of me… and you love me, yes? Well, I can't change some things, and you're just going to have to accept that… but I can change to be… a better listener. I know that sometimes I act like I'm not listening, but I will try harder… and if I ever start acting like I'm not, then… well…." He looked down sheepishly. "I suppose it will be a guest room for me. But I'm being serious, Serenity. I want you to marry me, because I love you… and you're the only woman I want to listen to for the rest of my life."

Serenity looked away and sighed. "Endymion, that's sweet, but how do I know you'll listen, and you'll stop treating me like I'm your… slave?"

"You'll have to trust me." He stood up and pulled her up with him. He led her to the window and pulled back the heavy curtains. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned his chin down to rest on her shoulder as they looked out at the darkening skies. "I'm sure you remember what you called me? What you've called me from the beginning"

Serenity frowned. "Um… Endy?"

He laughed. "Well, yes and no. When I was lost and confused, you called me a storm upon your heart. It stuck with me, and it always will. Because you're the sunshine of my heart. You're the good part of me, the part of me that clears away the storm. And I can't go on without you… so you're just going to have to trust me when I say that I do listen to you, and… this thing we've been through… it won't happen again…"

Serenity pulled away and pressed her hand up against the glass of the balcony door. "Well."

Endymion stood quietly, watching her. He stepped back away from the window. She stood for a long time, watching as the clouds got heavier and a heavy rain began to fall, soaking the earth below. She sucked in a breath of air, watching a small blue bird take cover under the rail of the balcony.

When she didn't say anything for quite a while, he sighed and turned, heading toward the door. Reaching it, he opened it quietly.

"Endymion."

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that she still hadn't turned away from the window. She was standing, staring out, with her arms crossed.

She finally turned around and looked at him. "Are you tired?"

He blinked.

She giggled softly and ducked her head, shaking it. "Alright, I guess that was an odd thing to say." She walked to the bed and sat down, and patted the mattress. "Take a nap with me? It's dark and gloomy out. Why not sleep it off?"

He cocked his head to the side and leaned against the door frame. "Does this mean…?"

She mimicked him and turned her head sideways. "I believe it does, Endy."

Endymion grinned and rushed up to her, picking her up off the bed and twirling her around. She squealed when he pulled her close, nuzzling her nose.

"You scared me."

Serenity laughed. "Can't you give a girl a moment to think?" She rolled her eyes and pulled herself out of his arms. She turned and pulled the covers back from the bed and climbed in, scooting over. Reaching out her hand for his, she smiled. "Sleep with me?"

"Hopefully forever." He grinned. He sat on the bed and took off his boots, climbing in with her and wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. "Going just a day without you in my arms is… murderous."

She snuggled deeply into his embrace. "Oh, brother."

"Weren't you lonely at all last night without me?"

She turned around and faced him. She propped herself up on her elbow and brushed a few bangs out of his face. "Hmm… not really." At his hurt look, she laughed. "Well, okay, but it was because I was too busy fighting off Minako to really even think about you."

He raised an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes. "She kicks in her sleep, the little twit. Every two seconds, she would land one in my ribs, on my face, on my stomach…" She laughed. "At least half the night, she was sprawled all over the bed. Her feet were on MY face, while her head was at the other end of the bed!" She grinned evilly. "Your snoring is heaven compared to her."

He feigned hurt. "I do not snore."

She shook her finger in his face. "Ah, there's my egotistical jerk. Yes, dear, you snore. Loudly." She turned around and snuggled into her pillow. "But I'll take your snoring any day of the week over Minako." She yawned.

Reaching his arms around her again, he leaned over her and was about to say something to retort, but he noticed her heavy eyelids, and he smiled softly. He kissed the top of her head and went to sleep with her.

* * *

End Chapter Sixteeen 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Storms Upon the Heart

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

Endymion looked around the chapel nervously, noticing how it was filling up fast. Motoki, who stood beside him, nudged him in the ribs. Endymion turned and gave him an evil look. 

Motoki shrugged. "I had to do something to bring you down to planet Earth again. You look like you've forgotten what gravity is."

Endymion laughed, straightening the military buttons on his suit for the fiftieth time in five minutes. "I can't help it… it's just hard to believe that this day is finally here. Especially after the last few days."

Motoki grinned. "You know she would have come around eventually."

Endymion snorted. "No, Motoki, she was… furious."

Motoki shrugged, and turned to look out at the filling room. "Well, most everyone's here."

Endymion glanced out again. He looked up and down the aisles, seeing many familiar faces. He saw Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru all sitting together on the fifth row of the right side, the bride's side. Many queens and kings from surrounding nations were attending, as well as friends and family of the bride and groom.

Dermius was sitting on the very first row, and Endymion rolled his eyes when he saw that he was talking to a king from a neighboring nation, no doubt about politics.

Endymion leaned over to Motoki. "He's retiring today and yet he still can't give it up."

Motoki chuckled. "To think, ten years ago we were both staring at our fathers and saying we would never be them. But…we are."

Endymion smiled slightly. "Unfortunately, we are."

The minister came out from the front door and walked to the podium. He gave a nod to Endymion and Motoki. "They're ready."

Endymion nodded back, nervousness hitting him like a harsh wind.

The organist began the wedding march, and the flower girl came out with her basket of flowers.

Endymion and Motoki both blinked. "How in the hell did Serenity manage that!" Endymion whispered at Motoki, who shrugged helplessly.

Minako, in a billowing pink dress and a glimmering white bow in her bright hair, practically skipped down the aisle, throwing white rose petals everywhere. A few landed in an elderly queen's hair.

Minako squeaked and ran back to her, plucking them out. "Sorry!" She said, and rushed down the rest of the way, dumping the flower petals out.

Both men at the front gave her a funny look, and she rolled her eyes and went to stand in her place.

Following her, the mothers' were ushered out to their seats, on the arms of Kunzite and Nephrite. They showed the queens to their seats, across from one another, and then joined Endymion at the front.

Next, the bridesmaids, Ami and Rei, clad in the same pink dress as Minako's, were ushered down the aisle, on the arms or Zoicite and Jaedite, respectively. They smiled graciously at the crowd, and when they reached the altar, Rei gave Endymion a wink. He rolled his eyes.

The girls stood in their places, and the men joined the other generals on the other side.

Makato, the maid of honor, came out in a lighter pink dress than the other girls' had worn, and she walked very slowly down the aisle, and after a while, her mother began to roll her eyes. Cassandra leaned over to her husband. "It's like she's regretting that her own wedding's over! Good gods, someone hurry her up before Serenity turns eighty!"

Dermius chuckled and patted his wife's hand.

Finally, Makato took her place, smiling across happily at her husband, who gave her a wink back.

Then, in a vision of white, Serenity came through the doors, and the entire crowd stood and turned to gaze at her. Her dress, a simple empire-waisted gown trimmed in glimmering gems (obviously real diamonds, for her mother would have no less on the girl) billowed past her small form to the floor, reaching nearly ten feet behind her. A veil covered her entire face, shielding Endymion from seeing her. His breath caught, but he couldn't help but feel disappointed that he couldn't see her eyes.

She walked slowly, her heart beating in her chest so loudly that she thought everyone could hear it. She clutched the white rose bouquet she carried close to her heart, looking at her future husband with love shining in her eyes. She walked past her good friends Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru, and turned her head to give them a wink. They grinned back, Setsuna winking at the girl. She continued down the aisle, and when she reached her mother's seat, she turned and lifted her veil, kissing the elderly woman on the cheek.

Melodine took her daughter's hand. "If only your father were here…"

"He is. Just… not with us physically." Serenity whispered back, squeezing her hand. Melodine lifted the veil over her daughter's face, and the girl turned and reached the altar, and when she was close enough, Endymion could see through the veil, and his face broke out into a smile, and he stepped down a step to take his bride's arm. The rest of the wedding party stepped back as the minister came forward.

"Dearly beloved…" He began, looking out at the crowd. "We are gathered here today to bring these two young ones together in the eternal bonds of marriage and love. They both have said they have waited long enough, and have asked for a short ceremony, and they have written their own vows. So I will let them give them now. Serenity, please." He nodded to the girl, who smiled and handed her bouquet to Makato. She turned and faced Endymion and lifted the veil over her face.

"Before I met you, I hated you." She laughed slightly. "Well, because I knew you were my future, and I didn't like the thoughts of having it decided for me. But then, I met you, and… even though it seemed so… unreal… I fell in love. It was amazing, except that… you didn't love me." Her eyes glazed over. "I was torn, really… you were just a vision, the man I was going to marry, and yet… I wasn't going to have your love, the one thing I wished for more than anything else." She smiled up at him, squeezing his hands. She thought to herself how faint he looked, the weakest she had ever seen him. "But I loved you anyways, and I waited. I waited for you to give me your heart… and for some reason, one day, you did. You came to me and finally, in my heart I held your heart… and I know that I am the luckiest girl in the world… not because I'm a princess, not because I'm about to become queen… but because I'm loved. Because I love, and I'm loved back by a wonderful man who I know is my soul mate. Endymion, I love you." She smiled softly, knowing that she had lowered her voice at the end for a reason. Only Endymion needed to hear those words, no one else.

He smiled back, and the minister nodded at him. He cleared his throat, and laughed nervously. "You and both know that this is awkward for me. You put me in a council, a meeting, a board room, and I can talk for hours without a blush… but then you come around and suddenly I find myself the most nervous man in the world." He grinned. "I guess it's because I've thought that I don't deserve you, and I just keep thinking that if I make one mistake, someone will say they made a mistake, that you aren't meant for me, and that I have to give you back. I know that if I had to do that, I wouldn't be able to… I would fight till my very last breath to keep you as mine, because…" He paused and blushed, and Serenity grinned. "Because I love you. Because I may… I may not be the most humble man, and I know I can be… brutish, but I do love you, and I will until the very end of time, and after that. I know I don't deserve you, but… I have never been so thankful to have something than I am of having you." He smiled softly. "I love you." He whispered.

The minister went on with the ceremony, while Endymion and Serenity just stood and stared at each other. "The rings, please."

Motoki handed them to the minister, who gave one to Endymion.

"Endymion, place this ring on Serenity's finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Endymion shakily took the ring and reached out for Serenity's hand again. He slipped the ring on and smiled at the perfect fit. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Serenity, taking the other ring from the minister, did the same for Endymion. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The minister smiled. "With that thought in mind, I pronounce you man and wife, king and queen. Endymion, you may kiss your bride."

Endymion grinned at Serenity, who grinned back. He grabbed her around the waist and swung her into the air, her squealing happily. Bringing her lips to his, they met in a searing kiss, and the entire room stood and gave them a round of applause.

Minako jumped up and down and began throwing petals around.

Rei turned and gave the girl a look. "Where did you get those petals? I thought you used all yours!"

"I brought a back-up!" Minako pointed behind a screen where she had piled three baskets of petals.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Hand them here, I want to throw too!"

Minako giggled and passed the baskets around to the other bridesmaids, who happily tossed them around, especially at the new king and queen.

Noting that the ceremony wasn't finished, they ceased with the throwing of their petals when Dermius and Cassandra stood and made their way to stand in front of Endymion and Serenity.

Cassandra walked forward and placed a glittering diamond tiara on Serenity's head. She stepped back and smiled at the girl. "I give my crown to you, as the new queen of Hershim. Serve my people well, child."

Serenity nodded. "I will."

Dermius came forward and looked at his son sternly. "You've earned this, Endymion."

"Yes, Father." Endymion said, raising an eyebrow.

"You're a good man. Undoubtedly a good choice for king."

"Yes… Father?"

"I only have one piece of advice for you before I give you this."

"That… is?"

"The queen is always right."

Endymion rolled his eyes.

Serenity jabbed him in the ribs.

He choked. "Right. She's always right."

Dermius nodded and placed the crown on his head. "Then I give you this with the assurance that you and Serenity will rule well."

Serenity looked at Endymion and grinned. "I'm always right."

Endymion rolled his eyes and leaned down, kissing her again. "Yes, love… I get it, I get it."

She giggled.

* * *

That night, as they stood on a balcony in their hideaway honeymoon spot, a palace hidden in the mountains for vacations by royals, Serenity turned to Endymion and pecked his cheek. 

Endymion gave her an odd look and wrapped his arms together around her. "Why only that?"

"You just look cute standing there, and a real… kiss just looked too much for the moment."

He raised his eyebrow. "You're funny sometimes."

She giggled. "Yes, I know. It's hard to believe we're married."

"Not really. We knew it would happen sometime."

"Mmm, that we did."

She stood quietly in his arms for several minutes, simply looking up at the moon.

Then, she turned and snuggled into his arms. "Do you regret anything, love?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, meeting me, falling in love with me…"

He gave her another look. "Of course I don't. Without you I wouldn't really know what it is to love."

She sighed happily. "Good… I was just checking."

"You just like to hear me say I love you."

"Ah… that too."

He laughed. "I love you."

"Again, please."

"I love you… I love you so much that if I could, I would write it in the sky."

"Hm… maybe there will be a way that you can do that someday."

"You let me know when, and I'll be up there writing."

"It's a date." She leaned up and kissed his lips.

"Ah, finally, a real kiss." He kissed her back, and grinned, lifting her up into his arms. Turning, he walked into their room with her in his arms. Reaching behind, Serenity pulled the curtains over the balcony doors, blocking out the world.

* * *

The End 

Ta-da! It's finished! Hope you all enjoyed it, and please do leave a review if you read it and liked it… I love feedback on what I'm writing. As you can tell, my updates were spaced out, and especially lately, as I've been working so much. I'm still working on Secret Cupid, and then I'll be starting a new story about Makato… I promise you, if you like twists, you will love this story. Of course, and if you love Mako-chan, you'll really love it. Lol… adios, mis amigos!


End file.
